Actividad Para-normal (Para normales)
by Atka-Oanik
Summary: Ann es hiperactiva, impulsiva y torpe, pero dulce y divertida; Danaé es peor que ella, aun cuando Ann es menor. Pero ninguna le gana Orión, que siendo el mayor de todos, es el primero en mostrar su inmadurez. Alejandro es el único cuerdo, siempre que no esté lo menos posible con eso locos. Una travesura y una jugarreta invitarán a Alejandro a dejar esa vida sensata y prudente..


Era un día normal en la ciudad de CDL. Ya estaba amaneciendo, por lo que los estudiantes debían levantarse para ir a sus respectivas escuelas. Caso dado a una jovencita de ojos tan azules como el mismo cielo y de tés blanca; su nombre era Ann. Se levantó para ir a la parada del camión donde se encontraba con su mejor amigo; de ahí, ambos lo tomaban para llegar a la escuela. Ambos con 16 años de edad.

– ¡Diablos! Si llego tarde y el camión pasa, Alejandro no me va a esperar y se irá sin mí– Decía Ann apurada entre cambiándose y desayunando, suerte que no tenían que usar uniforme.

Llegó corriendo a la parada del camión, el cual ya estaba llegando y un azabache ya se estaba subiendo; era el mejor amigo de Ann, Alejandro. Dando un ultimo esfuerzo, Ann alcanzó a subirse antes de que el camión se fuera, incluso alcanzó a sentarse junto a Alejandro.

–Tonto, no me ibas a esperar ¿Verdad?– Le reclamó Ann una vez sentada.

– ¿Tú que crees, niña? Ya te lo he dicho antes, si no estás para antes de que el camión llegue, yo me voy sin ti– Le dijo Alejandro viendo por la ventana. Ann bufó molesta.

–Sí ya sé, ya me lo haz hecho antes. No puedes esperarte al siguiente–

Alejandro ya no le respondió nada, no le gustaba ir hablando en el camión como toda la gente; él prefería sentarse del lado del pasillo, siempre y cuando fuera solo. Como iba con Ann no le importaba ir al lado de la ventana; es más, lo prefería, podía ignorar la joven viendo por la ventana cualquier cosa, igual se bajaban en el mismo lugar. No tendría que molestarse en pedir permiso al de al lado para poder pasar.

–Hoy la clase de tutoría será muy interesante– Seguía hablando Ann sin percatarse de que estaba siendo ignorada– El profesor dijo que para saber acerca de seguridad civil nos visitarían unos policías de verdad ¡¿No es emocionante?!– Decía llena de alegría.

–No sé por qué haremos esa clase de practicas, ya estamos en preparatoria; sabemos eso desde

primaria. Es una perdida de tiempo– Dijo indiferente el azabache sin cambiar la vista de dirección.

–Pues a mí me gusta, aparte de que nos quitaran horas de estudio; quizás hasta me presten su pistola– Dijo la joven ilusionada.

–Si los policías no son tan idiotas como para prestarle un arma a cualquiera, menos a alguien que tiene la cara de toda una distraída como tú– Dijo Alejandro volteándola a ver por primera vez en todo el camino.

–Ya lo verás, te apuesto que conseguiré que me presten alguna de sus pistolas ¿Entonces quien será el tonto?– Dijo Ann decidida.

–No sé, pero la tonta lo serás tú– Dijo Alejandro haciendo ademán de querer levantarse, ya estaban llegando a donde debían bajarse. Ann le iba a contestar cuando vio que se acercaba su bajada, se levantó seguido de Alejandro, pidieron la parada y bajaron.

ڮ

El día transcurrió normal, las mismas clases, las mismas tareas, la misma Ann ruidosa, todo normal. Llegó la hora de tutoría y Ann se sentó hasta adelante, Alejandro se quedó en su asiento, junto a la ventana, hasta el final de la primera fila; la verdad no le importaba en lo absoluto si venían policías o hasta el presidente, estaba cansado de la ultima clase que habían tenido en el laboratorio de Química. Tuvo la mala suerte de tener a Ann como compañera. Luego de hacer explotar una mesa a causa de cierta niña que mezcló mal las sustancias, tuvieron que limpiar todo alrededor y la practica fue suspendida. Luego de eso Alejandro no quiso saber del mundo, bastante tenía con que lo hubieran hecho limpiar algo que él no había hecho y para colmo junto a Ann; que más que estar arrepentida se la pasaba riéndose de lo que había pasado. Decidió, pues, dejar que Ann se fuera hasta adelante y tener un poco de paz, tanto que le hacía falta.

–Todos, démosle la bienvenida a los policías, que muy amablemente vinieron para una explicación acerca de protección civil– Decía el profesor de tutoría.

Luego de la explicación y una demostración, los policías dieron por terminada su presentación.

Cuando ya estaban por irse, Ann levantó la mano, llamando la atención de todos.

–Disculpe ¿Podría prestarme su pistola?– Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

–Lo siento, jovencita, solo el personal autorizado puede manejar una de éstas– Dijo el policía mostrando la pistola a la clase.

– ¿Y alguna bala?–

–Tendríamos que sacarla de alguna pistola y puede ser peligroso–

– ¿Y qué tal las esposas?– Dijo ya como ultima opción.

–Esas si podemos mostrarlas– Dijo extendiendo el brazo con las esposas en la mano.

Ann las tomó y volteó victoriosa con Alejandro, quien la miraba con su semblante indiferente para luego rodarle los ojos en señal de lo que pensaba. Ann se encogió de hombros no dándole importancia al azabache; sabía que había ganado. Luego de jugar con las esposas un rato tratando de meter la mano por el circulito de metal, las devolvió agradeciéndole al policía, éstos se despidieron y salieron del aula, las clases siguieron normal hasta que por fin salieron a sus casas.

–Yo gané la apuesta– Decía Ann feliz con las manos tras la nuca.

–En primera yo no aposté, y en segunda la idea era pedirles la pistola, no las esposas– Le dijo Alejandro sin mirarla.

–Es lo mismo, gané– Dijo Ann sin perder esos ánimos tan característicos suyos.

Ya sin querer perder su tiempo discutiendo con una niña torpe, Alejandro prefirió ignorarla de ahí hasta llegar cada quien a su casa; una vez llegando a la esquina donde cada quien partía a su propia dirección, Alejandro le dijo a la chica:

–Que no se te olvide que tenemos que vernos en el parque en la tarde para la tarea de Biología–

–Sí, sí, no se me olvida–

–Que no se te olvida, tsk, más te vale y no. Si me vuelves a hacer lo de la última vez, ya no seré tu compañero en la escuela– Le reclamó el azabache recordando que la última vez que quedaron en verse, Ann no se presentó porque se había quedado dormida.

–Si solo te lo hice una vez, no seas rencoroso. Aquí estaré a la hora dicha, nos vemos– Dijo Ann despidiéndose con la mano.

Alejandro la vio y se volteó hacia su camino. Cuando ya no la estaban viendo, Ann le sacó la lengua a Alejandro; justo en ese momento, el azabache volteó viendo a Ann haciendo tal ridiculez, giró los ojos y siguió caminando. La joven alcanzó a ver que Alejandro se había volteado, se rió tontamente y también se fue a su casa.

ڮ

Ya pasaban más de media hora y ni rastro de la joven; seguro que se le había olvidado, como siempre. El azabache ya harto de perder el tiempo por culpa de esa irresponsable, tomó sus cosas dispuesto a irse, recogió sus apuntes de una de las bancas del parque que se encontraba junto a un pequeño río y los guardó en su mochila. Fue cuando escuchó un grito irritantemente familiar:

– ¡Espera! Ya estoy aquí– Dijo Ann llegando casi sin aliento a donde Alejandro.

–Llegas tarde, te lo advertí– Dijo Alejandro cerrando su mochila para irse– Tú harás sola tu parte y yo la mía, mañana las juntamos y listo, adiós– Alejandro se giró para irse cuando sintió que un metal frío le rodeaba de la muñeca derecha y lo detenía, se giró por ese mismo lado para ver qué le detenía cuando un segundo metal le atrapó la otra mano.

–Quedas arrestado, infracción por exceso de aburriditis aguda, no puedes circular a ese grado de enfermedad, tendrás que hacer la tarea conmigo– Decía la joven divertida, Alejandro tenía las manos esposadas y juntas, totalmente inmóviles– ¿Qué te parecen? Por eso me tarde en venir, las compré hoy y fuiste el primero en estrenarlas ¡Muahaha!– Alejandro se les quedo viendo a las esposas nuevas para luego darle una mirada fulminante la joven torpe delante de él.

–Sí, muy graciosa, ahora suéltame, niña– Dijo ya más calmado, si lo que quería la joven era que él

se enojara, no le daría el gusto.

–Lo siento, la llave venía por separado y como ya no tenía dinero no la compré– Dijo Ann encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¡¿Qué?!– A Alejandro casi le da un infarto– ¡Vamos rápido a donde las compraste! Yo pagaré la llave ¡Muévete, torpe! ¡Además, ¿Cómo las conseguiste?!– Dijo jalando bruscamente con ambas manos a la joven. Ann reventó en risa.

– ¡Tranquilo! Aquí tengo la llave ¿Cómo van a venderme unas esposas sin la llave?– Dijo Ann sacándola de una bolsa de su falda. La llave estaba pintada de rosa con brillitos y adornada con un pequeño llavero de una estrellita rosa.

Alejandro se paró y rápidamente trató de alcanzar la llave de la mano de Ann, pero ésta se retiró un poco dejando la llave fuera del alcance del azabache.

–Lastima que se equivocaron y me dieron otra, ya la probé de venida y no sirve– Decía Ann con cara de _Lastima_.

– ¡¿Pero como…?!– Alejandro se interrumpió al ver como Ann trataba de contener inútilmente la risa– Deja ya de tomarme el pelo y libérame, igual puedo estrangularte, no se necesitan tener las manos separadas… al contrario– Le amenazó el azabache ya harto de las bromitas de la joven.

Ésta al escuchar la amenaza supuso que lo mejor hubiera sido esposarle los pies y no las manos, así no la podría corretear. Ya qué, sería para la próxima, planeaba usarlas muchas veces mas para hacer enojar al azabache, como esposándolo a un poste o al camión de la basura.

–Bien, bien, que aburrido eres– Decía Ann liberándole la mano derecha– Ésta ya está, va la otra–

Estaba por liberarle la otra mano cuando vieron pasar rodando por el suelo una pelotita que pasó justo en medio de ellos, seguido de eso un perro tamaño Jumbo pasó empujando a ambos para abrirse paso y atrapar su preciada pelotita, ocasionando que Ann perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se auto-esposara mientras que agitaba rápidamente la mano libre para no caer.

– ¡Oh! ¿Eso era un perro o un caballo?– Dijo Ann una vez bien parada y viendo hacia donde el perro había corrido.

–Como sea, ve lo que ocasionó ese perro-caballo, libéranos antes de que algo malo pase, como que pierdas la llave o algo así– Decía Alejandro un poco preocupado.

–Tranquilo, aquí está, nada le va a pasar a esta pequeña llave– Decía Ann balanceando el llaverito de un lado a otro. Alejandro abrió los ojos como plato al ver que el llaverito de estrellita estaba solo.

– ¡¿Y… y la llave?!– Dijo apuntado con su mano libre el llavero solo.

– ¿Qué no la vez…?– Ann paró en seco al ver como la llave había desaparecido– ¿Y la llave?– Se preocupó de inmediato.

–Graciosa, más te vale y no sigas con tu jueguito o una vez libre te irá muy mal conmigo– Dijo Alejandro furioso.

–Pe-pero yo no la tengo, se debió caer cuando el perro-caballo pasó y me empujó, pero descuida, debe de estar por aquí cerca– Dijo Ann empezando a buscarla con la mirada.

Alejandro se cruzó de brazos sin importarle que así hiciera más difícil a Ann la tarea de buscar la llavecita; rodó los ojos al ver a la joven y fue cuando su mirada se posó en el río, algo brillaba en el fondo, era pequeño.

–Oye, ¿Ann?–

– ¿Sí?–

– ¿De casualidad la llave era pequeña, con agarradera redonda y con punta en forma de desarmador de cruz?–

–Pues… sí, y además rosa con brillitos. Ya la habías visto ¿No?–

–Ya la encontré– Dijo haciendo que Ann parara de buscar y se colocara junto al azabache– ¿Es esa?– Dijo apuntando con el dedo lo que parecía ser una llavecita rosa al fondo del río.

Ann agudizó la vista, efectivamente era la llave, estaba atorada en medio de dos piedrecillas, lo que impedía que la corriente se la llevara, ¿Cómo fue a parar ahí? Seguramente como lo dijo Ann hace rato; jaló a Alejandro para subirse al barandal del río y ver mejor la dichosa llave. Una vez los dos parados sobre un tubo de abajo del barandal, se le quedaron viendo a la llavecita, como queriéndola moverla con la mirada.

–Bueno, al menos sabemos dónde está– Dijo Ann aliviada.

–Será mejor ir por ella pronto, algo podría moverla de donde está y la corriente la jalaría lejos– Dijo Alejandro bajando un pie del barandal.

Como si Alejandro invocara la mala suerte, la soga de una llanta vieja que hacía de columpio en una rama de un árbol que estaba colgando justo arriba del río se rompió, creando movimiento en el agua al momento de caer y haciendo que la llave se liberara del agarre entre ambas piedras. Aunque la llave era de metal, la corriente era lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrastrarla lejos del alcance de ambos; y así pasó. Ann y Alejandro vieron pasar la llave junto a ellos, se voltearon a ver por un instante para luego salir corriendo en dirección a la llave fugitiva gritando al mismo tiempo:

– ¡ESPERAAA!...–

ڮ

– ¡Muévete, niña!–

Gritaba desesperado el azabache corriendo tras la llave, traía a la pobre niña esquivando a toda la gente y demás cosas que se le atravesaban; no podía perder de vista su única salvación de librarse de la joven a la que estaba condenado a estar. Salieron del parque siguiendo a la llave por el río, pasaron debajo de un puente tratando de no perder de vista la llave. Cada vez era más difícil seguirle el rastro, Ann casi iba arrastrándose y a Alejandro ni le importaba, el río dejó de ser río cuando llegaron a lo que era una fábrica que trabajaba con energía hidráulica. Desde el barandal de arriba pudieron ver cómo la llave entraba a la fábrica; sin querer rendirse, Alejandro la siguió metiéndose sin permiso al lugar, brincándose una pequeña barda y llevándose de paso a la pobre Ann.

– ¿La vez?– Decía Alejandro tratando de que no los descubrieran.

–Que no; vámonos, nos van a regañar– Rogaba la joven.

–Esto es tu culpa, al menos ayuda no estorbándome– Dijo Alejandro cuando vio de nuevo el barandal que dividía el lugar con el río donde estaba la llave.

Llegó corriendo hasta él y subió al primer tubo del barandal para poder ver mejor, ¡Ahí estaba! La llave flotaba cerca del fondo, tenían que atraparla rápido antes de que llegara a aguas más movidas.

– ¿Y cómo planeas agarrarla?– Preguntó Ann mientras recargaba una mejilla en la mano que no tenía esposada.

–No sé pero si tenemos que meternos, lo haremos– Le advirtió el azabache.

Al escuchar esto Ann se levantó rápidamente de donde estaba recargada ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que estaban en prácticamente una presa? Le iba a recalcar lo loco que estaba cuando escucharon una voz que les decía:

– ¡Oigan! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?–

La joven fue la única que volteó y pudo ver a un guardia de seguridad que se acercaba enojado a ellos. Alejandro seguía perdido en la llave, Ann escondió su mano esposada para que no se las vieran, solo faltaba que los creyeran fugitivos de alguna correccional.

–No tienen permiso de estar aquí, eso puede ser penado por la ley. Acaban de traspasar zona privada– Dijo el guardia, llegando a ellos.

–Discúlpenos, señor. Es solo que queríamos ver qué era aquí, no somos de por aquí y teníamos curiosidad, por favor déjenos ir, ya nos íbamos, no hicimos nada malo y no sabíamos que no se podía entrar aquí– Mentía la joven para salvarse el cuello y evitar estar esposada pero tras las rejas.

–Bien, deben salir de aquí ahora mismo–

–Gracias. Vámonos, Alejandro– Decía la joven jalándolo.

–La llave– Decía Alejandro como en trance sin dejar de ver a la llave.

–Ya olvídala– Dijo Ann haciendo notable esfuerzo por mover al azabache.

–Pero, pero, pero…– Seguía el azabache viendo como la llave se alejaba de él.

Ya afuera de la fábrica:

–Pero, pero, pero…– Seguía Alejandro viendo la puerta cerrada en su cara.

–Ya ni modo, busquemos algún herrero para que nos libere– Alejandro salió de su trance al escuchar un timbre agudo en su oído, volteó y vio a la joven cerca de él, su rostro de trance cambió a uno de total furia.

– ¡Por tu culpa estoy condenado a estar pegado a ti!– Dijo el azabache moviendo bruscamente su mano esposada.

–Si no es para tanto– Dijo la joven devolviendo el movimiento brusco.

– ¡¿Y como planeas separarnos?! Mañana hay clases y una exposición de Biología ¡¿En serio crees que nadie lo va a notar?!– Decía Alejandro mas enojado que preocupado.

–Tsk, ¿Quién escucha en clase hoy en día?– Dijo Ann despreocupada.

–Ya olvídalo, niña, mejor busquemos como separarnos– Dijo el azabache mirando a cualquier otro lado que no fuera Ann; ésta le rodó los ojos sintiendo que Alejandro estaba desquitando su furia injustamente sobre ella.

–Bien, andando– Dijo Alejandro empezando a caminar.

– ¡Adelante!– Dijo Ann al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se pararon al sentir el jalón del otro, se miraron y con el seño fruncido dieron otro jalón al mismo tiempo; Ann daba un jalón y Alejandro se lo respondía aún más fuerte. Así estuvieron alrededor de diez minutos, había pasado de ser jalones leves a unos de total control sobre el otro, ya estaban hartos de no llegar a ningún lado así que decidieron tregua por el momento.

– ¡Bien, basta ya!– Gritó Alejandro dejando de jalar y bajando los brazos bruscamente para que Ann también parara.

–Tú empezarte–

–Sí, seguro– Dijo Alejandro irónico– Vamos–

– ¿Otra vez vas a empezar?– Dijo Ann preparada para la segunda ronda.

– ¿Tienes tú una mejor idea que ir con un herrero?– Le contestó Alejandro de mala gana.

– ¡Oye, la de la idea del herrero fui yo!–

– ¿Y sabes dónde encontrar a alguno?– Preguntó el azabache desafiante. Era verdad, Ann ni idea tenía de donde hallar a alguno– Entonces vamos– Acto seguido, ambos se pusieron en marcha.

ڮ

Estaban por las calles de la ciudad de CDL, para disimular las esposas decidieron agarrar una bolsa del piso y llenarla de tierra para así poder fingir que ambos la estaban cargando y no se notara que no podían separar las manos por culpa de las esposas.

– ¡Que buena idea tuve!– Dijo muy feliz Ann cargando su lado de la bolsa, la cual ni pesaba.

–El de la idea fui yo, niña– Dijo Alejandro viéndola a mal, también cargando su lado de la bolsa.

–Ya sé, pero tú me quisiste robar la idea de buscar un herrero, solo te devuelvo el favor– Dijo Ann para luego sacarle la lengua a Alejandro, éste solo le rodó los ojos cansado.

–Infantil, inmadura, torpe, distraída... ¿Cómo esperas conseguir novio así?– Se burló Alejandro.

Ann estaba por darle un buen golpe al azabache cuando una voz horriblemente conocida para el azabache se escuchó:

–Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, esposadito junto a su novia– Alejandro se giró lentamente solo para encontrarse con lo peor que le pudo haber pasado estando en esta situación.

–Que no sea, que no sea…– Pedía Alejandro antes de ver atrás de él.

– Mi querido hermanito, Alejandro–

–…Orión–

Alejandro quería ser tragado por la tierra, esta vez con buenas razones. Orión, su hermanito de 19 años, también un azabache, se encontraba detrás de él; en definitiva no era su día.

–Pero que lindos se ven de ese modo. Alejandro, nunca me dijiste que ya era tu novia, pero eso ya era obvio, ¿No? ¿Y desde cuándo son novios?– Seguía molestándolos Orión, Alejandro quería fulminarlo con la mirada y Ann estaba apunto de morderse el brazo y perderlo con tal de huir de ahí.

–Lárgate, Orión– Le respondió Alejandro lo mal venenoso que pudo.

– ¿En serio creen que con esa excusa de la bolsa nadie notará que vienen esposados? ¡Que ingenuos! Hasta yo tendría una mejor excusa que esa– Les dijo Orión para seguir con su juego de molestarlos.

–Creo que tiene razón, Alejandro– Dijo Ann al azabache a modo de susurro, claro que Orión logró escucharlo todo.

– ¿Lo vez? Hasta ella lo sabe y eso que es una distraída de primera, pero bueno, respeto tus gustos, hermanito…bueno, la verdad no– Dijo y soltó una risa burlona. Alejandro ya más que harto, soltó la bolsa y tomó del cuello a su _Querido_ _Hermanito_ con la mano que no estaba esposada y lo estampó contra un poste, pero ni así Orión paró de reírse.

– ¿Y ahora es mi culpa?–

Preguntó Orión sonriendo para luego tomar a Alejandro por la mano con la que lo estaba tratando de ahogar y de un solo movimiento, dejó a Alejandro con el brazo flexionado y torcido hacia atrás, mientras que con su otra mano, abrazaba a la chica, solo para darle más furia a su hermano. Con tal acto del azabache mayor, Ann se sobresaltó y también soltó la bolsa, dejando que Orión siguiera con lo suyo. Alejandro, por el enojo que traía al tener que aguantar a la torpe niña y ahora a su hermano; o por ver como Orión abrazaba a Ann, reaccionó y jaló de un solo tirón a la chica para alejarla del agarre de Orión, éste sin darle importancia soltó a la joven, pero no por eso soltó a Alejandro.

– ¿Celos?– Preguntó Orión burlonamente, fue cuando sintió un golpe tras la espalda, con el dolor se vio obligado a soltar a Alejandro, éste se tambaleó un poco para luego alejarse de Orión.

– ¿Pero qué demonios…?– Trató de preguntar Orión cuando vio a Ann cerca de él. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ann le había dado un codazo en la espalda con tal de que dejara libre a Alejandro; Orión, lejos de enojarse, dijo burlándose mientras veía a la joven– ¡Oh! ¿No es linda? Defiende a su novio– Seguía molestando Orión a ambos.

– ¡Ya cállate!– Le gritó Alejandro preparado para darle un golpe en el rostro, se notaba como apretaba los puños con tal de contenerse; no era tan idiota para ponerse al tú por tú con su hermano, bien sabía que le ganaría sin ningún problema, sin mencionar que prácticamente tenía una mano inmovilizada.

–Esta bien, hermanito, mejor ya me voy, algo me dice que no me quieren por aquí– Ya estaba por irse cuando fingió recordar algo– ¡Esperen!– Dijo chasqueando los dedos– Ahora que recuerdo, están esposados ¿Verdad?– Ambos voltearon a verse, era obvio que no los dejaría tan fácilmente.

– ¿Qué quieres, tonto?– Preguntó Alejandro como escupiendo veneno.

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? Solo les quería decir que no encontraran a un herrero en toda la ciudad, "La feria de las Artesanías" es hoy y hasta pasado mañana, todos fueron a concursar– Dijo Orión fingiendo que no sabía lo que eso significaba.

– ¡En la torre! Es cierto, la feria esa es hoy ¿Ahora qué haremos?– Dijo Ann preocupada, ya eran pasadas de las 7:00 Pm; pronto oscurecería y tendrían que irse cada quien a su casa, debían estar separados para entonces.

–No te preocupes, niña, si tengo qué, te pondré en medio de la carretera a esperar a que un carro te arroyé y yo poder ser libre, mañana expondré yo solo en clases– Dijo el azabache como si nada tratando de alejarse de su peligroso hermano, Ann le iba a responder con un golpe cuando de nuevo

fue interrumpida.

– ¡No den ni un solo paso!– Gritó Orión demandante tomando semblante serio mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ambos voltearon a verlo con expresión de duda– Así que tienen una exposición, ¿Ne? Y supongo que ya tienen la tarea lista, ¿No?– Ann y Alejandro se voltearon a ver con una expresión que reflejaba claramente que se les había olvidado por completo la tarea, la cual fue la culpable de todo lo que les estaba pasando.

– ¡La tarea! No la hicimos y mañana somos los primeros en exponer y ya está oscureciendo y seguimos esposados y no se donde dejamos las mochilas y…–

– ¡Ya cállate tú también, niña!– Gritó Alejandro igual de paranoico que la joven– ¡No inventes! ¡La tarea! No la hicimos y mañana somos los primeros en exponer y ya está oscureciendo y seguimos esposados y no se donde dejamos las mochilas y…– Orión los veía con algo de pena ajena.

–¿Ya acabaron?– Dijo Orión luego de ver como uno callaba al otro para luego decir exactamente lo que estaba diciendo hace rato– Entonces vengan– Y acto seguido los jaló a ambos de la cadenita que los unía en las esposas para llevarlos al parque donde podrían pensar mas claramente, sin saber que ahí era donde probablemente habían dejado las mochilas.

ڮ

Llegaron al parque y Orión sentó a los dos mas jóvenes en una de las bancas de por ahí, muy cerca de donde Alejandro se había sentado al llegar ahí esa misma tarde.

–A ver, pues ¿Qué es lo que tienen de tarea?– Ann y Alejandro no le respondieron y se miraron compartiendo el mismo pensamiento _"¿Y éste por qué quiere ayudarnos?"_– ¿Qué no me van a decir?– Les preguntó Orión de nuevo, luego de no obtener respuesta.

– ¿Cuánto quieres, Orión?– Fue lo que respondió el azabache sospechando de su hermano.

–Sí, ¿Por qué nos ayudas?– Le cuestionó también Ann.

– ¿Yo? Por nada…. ¡Mis padres van a salir toda la noche por viaje de negocios y quiero que tú,

Alejandro, no te quedes a dormir en casa hoy!– Dijo los más rápido que pudo y terminó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Por qué?– Dijo Alejandro cruzándose de brazos, dándole de paso a Ann un pequeño jalón; a pesar de la rapidez con la que habló su hermano, logró entenderle a la perfección, mientras que Ann tenía un corto circuito en el cerebro.

–Por nada en especial… ¡Danaé va a venir y queremos hacer un globo aerostático en miniatura en el patio!– Dijo igual de rápido que la ultima vez, aún así, Alejandro le entendía muy bien todo.

– ¿Y tú quieres estar solo con tu novia?– Le preguntó Alejandro desafiante.

–Oye, oye, no me malinterpretes, si estaremos solos pero la idea es hacer un globo aerostático con forma de platillo volador para engañar a los vecinos, ¡Luego le prenderemos fuegos!– Explicó Orión para dejar todo en claro, será hiperactivo pero no tenía malas intenciones con su novia– ¿Entonces siii?– Dijo con voz suplicante.

– ¿De qué están hablando?– Preguntó Ann sin entender lo que pasaba.

– ¿Y qué ganó yo?– Dijo Alejandro ignorando por completo a la chica.

–Puedes quedarte con ésta en su casa– Dijo Orión apuntando a la joven, quien le sacó la lengua por haberle dicho "Ésta".

– ¿A eso le llamas ganar algo?– Preguntó irónico el azabache menor.

– ¡¿De qué están hablando?!– Esta vez gritó Ann.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Respondieron al unisonó los dos Cruz, Ann los vio a mal por unos segundos y luego posó su vista en algo frente a ella que le parecía muy conocido.

– ¡Mi mochila!– Gritó al ver que, efectivamente, su mochila estaba frente a ella.

Estaba en el piso recargada en una banca donde estaba sentada una señora gorda que echaba en ella toda su basura de la comida que traía.

– ¡Hey! Mi mochila no es un bote de basura– Gritó de nuevo la joven corriendo hacia donde estaba su mochila, jalando de paso al azabache menor sin darle tiempo de quejarse.

Llegó a donde su mochila y se agachó para recogerla mientras decía:

–Yeah, sí es mi mochila– Pero al momento de querer tomarla por la correa, la señora regordeta volteó y empezó a acusar a ambos de ladrones.

– ¡Policía, policía! ¡Ayúdenme, me quieren robar!– Gritaba la señora haciendo todo el escándalo que podía.

–Se-señora, cálmese, esa mochila…– Trataba de decir Ann.

– ¡Policía, ayéenme! Son muy violentos ¡Ayuda!– Seguía gritando la señora como si realmente estuviera pasando algo malo.

– ¡Pues esa es mi mochila, así que la tomaré!– Y acto seguido, Ann la jaló de la correa más cercana y la cargó hasta sus brazos– La tengo– Dijo feliz la joven cuando en eso empezó a sentir una lluvia de golpes marca Bolso que le daban en donde se pudiera.

– ¡Policía, ayuda! ¡Me roban! No dejaré que vándalos como ustedes se salgan con la suya– Decía la señora golpeando con su bolso a la pobre joven principalmente en la cabeza, Ann solo atinaba a cubrirse; pero ya harta de recibir solo ella los golpes, decidió jalar a Alejandro y lo puso en su lugar, literalmente, haciendo que él recibiera ahora todos los golpes.

– ¡Hey! ¡Auch! Se-señora ¡Auch! Ya… ¡Ya cálmese! ¡Auch!– Trataba de decir Alejandro pero la señora parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Parecía que jamás llegarían a ningún lado, Ann de vez en cuando recibía uno que otro golpe, pues la señora tenía los ojos cerrados dando los golpes a diestra y siniestra; mientras que ahora Alejandro se llevaba la mayoría de los golpes tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la señora, quien con su griterío no escuchaba nada. Estando en eso se escuchó:

–Policía, ambos ¡Manos arriba!– Se escuchó detrás de las dos pobres victimas.

Orión, quien había estado tirado en la banca retorciéndose de la risa, al ver como dos policías de verdad estaban apuntando con un arma a los dos, se levantó asustado y al acto fue a donde el caos.

– ¡Ambos, manos arriba!– Dijo de nuevo uno de los policías apuntando la pistola hacia Ann y Alejandro, la primera tenía la cara deshecha por el susto mientras que el otro solo lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajo, ambos obedecieron y la señora jaló de las manos de la joven "Su Mochila".

–Oficiales, que bueno que llegaron, estos dos vándalos llegaron tratando de robarme pero los logré retener lo suficiente hasta que ustedes llegaron– Dijo la señora abrazando protectoramente la mochila de la joven.

Uno de los policías volteó con los dos jóvenes y fue cuando notó las esposas que ambos traían en las muñecas, esto bastó para que le creyeran a la señora su versión de la historia.

– ¡Esperen! Esto solo es un gravísimo error– Llegó gritando Orión colocándose en medio de Ann y Alejandro– Estos dos jóvenes solo querían recuperar su mochila, la perdieron aquí y…–

– ¡Él fue quien los mandó a que me robaran!– Gritó por enésima vez la señora, levantando otro falso, ahora en contra de Orión.

Los dos Cruz y la Narváez tenían la mandíbula caída hasta el piso, ¡¿De dónde rayos sacaba cada mentira la vieja gorda ésa?! Pero eso ya no importaba, los policías le creerían a ella y no a quienes decían la verdad.

–Los tres quedan arrestados, tienen derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digan podrá ser usado en su contra– Dijo uno de los policías mientras arrestaban a Orión y lo unían junto a la chica, que ya estaba esposada con Alejandro; los llevaron y subieron a la patrulla de los policías.

Primero entró al auto Orión, seguido de Ann, quien se negaba rotundamente a entrar a la patrulla y que entró gracias a que Alejandro le dio un buen empujón con el hombro, y por ultimo entró Alejandro, con el seño más fruncido que de costumbre.

–Espero que les den un buen castigo– Finalizó la señora dándoles la espalda.

–Descuide, señora, así será– Dijo uno de los policías cerrando la puerta junto a Alejandro y subiéndose a la patrulla del lado del copiloto. La patrulla avanzó con los tres dentro. Cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos característicos de ellos, ¿Quién diría que una simple tarea de Biología causaría tantos problemas?

ڮ

Ann, Alejandro y Orión iban dentro de una patrulla camino a muy probablemente el tutelar para menores, los oficiales iban callados… ¡Pero solo ellos! Ann estaba que no se callaba con sus gritos de "¡Soy inocente!", Orión estaba como perdido en medio de sus delirios y Alejandro decía cuantas maldiciones se sabía, incluso había inventado algunas otras.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Soy inocente! ¡¿Cómo fui a dar a la cárcel?!–

– ¡Danaé me está esperando! ¡Yo solo quería divertirme un poco con éstos y ahora me enredaron a sus problemas! ¡¿Cuándo salté de la sartén al fuego?!–

– ¡Idiota, tonta, eres una torpe! ¡Tengo de hermano un idiototota! ¡Con mil diablos!–

– ¡Y prometo ser buena si me dejan libre…!–

– ¡La casa ya era mía…!–

– ¡Estoy rodeado de inútiles!, sabía que era malo relacionarme con la gente…–

Los policías estaban por dejarlos libres con tal de no escucharlos más. Ya se iban a estacionar a un lado de la calle para dejarlos salir de la patrulla cuando vieron a lo lejos la estación de policías; agradecidos hasta el alma, aceleraron hasta que por fin llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar.

–Abajo y no intenten nada– Dijo un oficial apuntándoles con una pistola mientras el otro les habría la puerta del lado de Orión. Orión sacó una pierna cuando sintió un jalón de parte de adentro de la patrulla, era Ann, quien ahora no quería salir del auto.

– ¡No, no quiero! ¡Soy inocente!– Decía aferrada con un brazo y las piernas al asiento del piloto.

– ¡Torpe! ¡Suéltate, niña!– Gritó Alejandro, quien esta vez no logró zafar de su agarre a la chica, por más empujones que le dio.

– ¡Ya! Deja de hacer escándalo, Ann ¡Alejandro, haz algo!– Decía Orión jalando del otro lado a la joven.

– ¿Y qué creías que estaba haciendo, torpe?– Decía Alejandro más cabreado que nunca.

Para entonces, casi toda la unidad de policías estaban afuera de la estación viendo tal escándalo y otros muchos civiles pasaban rápidamente por un lado o simplemente no pasaban, creyendo que se trataba de algún loco homicida y sus cómplices. En medio de todos los griteríos, un policía se les acercó y con un megáfono les dijo:

–Muy bien, los dejaremos libres– Les mintió para que se calmaran.

Al escuchar eso, los tres dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon con el oficial del megáfono, sintieron una alegría inmensamente inmensa y felices, los tres salieron de la patrulla, fue ahí cuando se vieron rodeados por una docena de policías, con todas sus pistolas apuntando hacia ellos.

–Ahora sí, caminen dentro de la estación de policías– Dijo el mismo oficial con el megáfono.

–Idiotas…–Susurró Alejandro para sí mismo.

ڮ

–Adentro– Les dijo a los tres un policía armado mientras les habría la puerta a una celda, en cuanto vio a donde tenían que entrar, Ann se preparó para la huida pero fue detenida por dos miradas marca Cruz llenas de furia, no tuvo más opción que obedecer. Ya dentro de la celda, el oficial des esposó a Orión de los otros dos, mientras que le preguntaba a Ann:

– ¿Y ustedes por qué están esposados?–

– ¡No hablaré sin un abogado!– Dijo Ann cruzándose de un brazo, solo ella se cruza de un brazo.

–La historia es larga, oficial; en resumen, esta niña perdió la llave de estas esposas y ya no la

encontramos, solo estábamos jugando– Dijo Alejandro con la esperanza de que lo liberaran de Ann, o al menos, que lo pusieran en otra celda, lejos de ese par de locos.

El policía les dio una mirada rápida a los tres para luego salir de la celda y desaparecer de su vista; los tres miraron a su alrededor, todo era gris y oscuro, había dos camas en forma de litera en una de las paredes y un baño al otro extremo de la cárcel, las paredes estaba marcadas con muchos símbolos raros, aparte de las típicas marcas con las que se van contado los días de cinco en cinco.

– ¡Pido la cama de arriba!– Gritó Orión corriendo en dirección a las literas y se subía, como había dicho, a la cama de arriba, mientras Ann y Alejandro lo veían compartiendo el mismo pensamiento– Uno de los dos se quedará sin cama– Se burló Orión desde arriba de la cama.

–Ni loco pasaré la noche aquí…y en todo caso, Ann dormiría en el piso y yo en la cama– Dijo Alejandro volteando a ver a la joven.

– ¡Por nada del mundo dormiría en el piso de una celda! Hay ratas por todos lados y como tampoco dormiría con ninguno de ustedes dos, mejor no duermo, igual no creo poder dormir estando en la cárcel– Dijo Ann dando por terminada la conversación.

Pasados los minutos, un policía se acercó a la celda de los tres y les abrió la puerta.

–Tienen derecho a hacer una llamada– Los tres, Orión en su litera, Alejandro recargado al lado de ésta y Ann recargada en la nada; se levantaron de donde estaban y salieron a donde estaban los teléfonos.

–Le llamaré a Danaé y le diré que venga por mí a pagar la fianza; como mis padres ya se fueron, se lo diré a ella– Dijo Orión esperando que el teléfono se desocupara.

–Yo llamaré a mis padres y les diré que depositen dinero a la cuenta necesaria para que pueda ser libre– Decía Alejandro parado tras su hermano.

–Yo aprovecharé y pediré que me traigan una dotación de fresas para todo el año– A lo dicho, todos ahí presentes se le quedaron viendo extrañados a Ann– ¿Qué? No he comido nada y tengo

hambre– Dijo Ann como sí nada. Alejandro le rodó los ojos.

–Haz lo que quieras, niña, yo no te voy a sacar de aquí– Dijo Alejandro volteándose a donde estaban los teléfonos, obviamente olvidaba que estaban esposados.

–Creo que aquí hay un error, solo pueden hacer una llamada… entre los tres– Dijo el policía que los había sacado.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Se voltearon a ver entre los tres, tenían que decidir a quién llamar.

–Sabemos que la mejor opción es llamar a mis padres, así que lo haré– Dijo Alejandro tomando el teléfono en sus manos.

– ¡No, Alejandro! Ellos te dejaron a mi cargo, si les llamas no me dejaran la casa a mi cuidado y Danaé no podrá venir ya nunca– Le rogó Orión a su hermanito.

– ¿Y a mí qué? No es mi culpa– Dijo el azabache menor encogiéndose de hombros y metiendo la monedita que le habían dado en la ranura del teléfono para marcar a sus padres.

Luego de un rato, en donde se pasaban el teléfono de Alejandro a Orión y viceversa para recibir las regañadas de sus padres, colgaron y le informaron al oficial que sus padres pagarían la fianza de los tres; por vía internet se comunicaron con sus padres de nuevo y se depositó el dinero necesario para la deuda, luego de eso los dejaron libres por fin, claro que no pudieron separar a la joven y al azabache, les habían dicho que tendrían que pasar la noche ahí hasta que se demostrara que no mentían acerca de cómo habían terminado esposados y aparte el que encontraran con qué liberarlos; como no podían perder más tiempo les dijeron que la llave la tenían en su casa, con esa mentira salieron por fin del lugar.

ڮ

Ya afuera de la estación de policías.

– ¡Libre!– Gritó Ann a los cuatro vientos.

–Cállate, niña, que sigo unido a ti– Dijo Alejandro un poco más calmado por estar fuera de ese terrible lugar.

–Llamaremos un taxi– Dijo Orión caminando, los dos lo siguieron, no querían estar cerca de ese lugar; luego de un rato de tratar de parar a algún infeliz taxi, consiguieron uno y se subieron en él.

Orión le dio la dirección al taxista para que los llevara a la casa de los Cruz; de ahí, verían como separarlos o en todo caso, mandarlos a que se fueran a la casa de la joven. Orión no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de crear su propio ovni con Danaé, y si ésta ultima estaba enojada con el Cruz mayor, tenían suficientes rosas en el jardín para reconciliarse.

Cada quien iba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando a Orión se le vino a la mente una pequeñita pregunta: ¿Cuánto dinero traían? Revisó su bolsillo del pantalón ¡Era muy poco! Con lo que traía en la mano tendrían que haberse bajado desde hace ya dos cuadras, esperando que los otros dos trajeran algo de dinero, les dijo:

–Hey, ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?– Pregunto casi en susurro.

– ¿Qué no te alcanza?– Dijo Alejandro fungiendo indiferencia, aunque en realidad se había sobresaltado por la pregunta de su hermano.

–No, saca todo lo que traigas; tú también, Ann–

Ann obedeció y vació sus bolsillos, Alejandro también lo hizo así y al final lo juntaron todo en las manos del azabache mayor.

– ¿Y? ¿Alcanza?– Dijo Ann viendo cómo Orión contaba y recontaba el dinero.

–Pues, creo que alcanza… de aquí hasta el parque, ocuparíamos el doble de esto para llegar hasta la casa– Dijo Orión mostrándoles el montón de moneditas a los dos.

–Decidido. Disculpe, solo llevemos al parque cerca de aquí– Dijo el azabache menor al taxista, éste obedeció y giró en dirección a donde le habían dicho.

Una vez frente al parque, el taxista les dijo cuanto debían pagar, ¡Aún así no les ajustaba! Faltaba poco menos de la mitad, Orión le dio todo lo que traían mientras trataba de convencer al señor que se los dejara así.

–Vamos, faltó bien poquitito, déjenoslo así, por favor–

–Claro que no, o me paga o llamaré a la policía– Dijo el taxista sacando un celular preparado para hablar a la policía, de ser necesario.

–Oiga, ¿Y se le dejo a esta niña?– Dijo Alejandro tomando a Ann por los hombros– Se la cambio, solo encuentre con qué separarnos y es suya– Dijo Alejandro sin ningún signo de culpa en su voz.

– ¡¿Estás loco?!– Gritó Ann forcejeando con Alejandro, quien estaba totalmente dispuesto a negociar a la joven con el taxista.

– ¡Ah! ¡Fuera de mi vista!– Dijo el taxista cabreado con los tres, subiéndose a su auto y alejándose de ese trió de locos.

–Bien, asunto resuelto– Dijo Alejandro como si nada hubiera pasado mientras veía como el taxi se perdía de vista.

– ¡Tonto!– Gritó Ann golpeando fuertemente a Alejandro en la cabeza con el puño– ¡¿Cómo te atreves a querer cambiarme como si fuera un objeto?!– Le gritó la joven al azabache menor, éste ni caso le hizo y empezó a caminar frotándose un poco la cabeza.

–Bien, de aquí será caminando, andando– Dijo Orión emprendiendo la marcha, los otros dos le siguieron viéndose a mal entre ellos. Y como iban muy ocupados en matar al otro con la mirada, ni Ann ni Alejandro se dieron cuenta de a dónde se dirigían, no hasta que Ann reconoció dónde estaban.

–Oye, ¿Por qué vamos a mi casa?– Le preguntó la joven a Orión, quien iba delante de ellos.

– ¡Ah! Vamos a dejarte a tu casa, novia de mi hermano– Dijo sin mirarla.

–No es mi novia, idiota; además, estamos esposados ¿Lo recuerdas?– Dijo Alejandro viendo mal

a su hermano por lo que le había dicho de que era novio de la joven.

–No dije que fuera tu novia, hermanito, dije que tú eras su novio; además, claro que recuerdo que están esposados, pero como ya te había dicho, tú te quedaras en su casa esta noche– Dijo volteando a verlos de reojo.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Gritaron los dos esposados al escuchar esto ultimo.

–Eso mismo, chicos– Dijo Orión sin darle mayor importancia al asunto.

En ese mismo momento, Alejandro, jalando a Ann, se posicionó frente a Orión, haciendo que éste se detuviera de golpe.

– ¡Ni loco dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, torpe!– Dijo a su hermano más que cabreado.

–Escucha, ustedes dos deben hacer la tarea de mañana, ¿No? Yo debo ir con mi Danaé y rogarle me perdone, aparte de que están unidos, ¿Así planean quedarse o qué?– Dijo Orión en tono serio.

Ann y Alejandro se miraron por unos instantes. Era verdad, la tarea era muy importante, en esa clase ya les faltaban varios puntos por culpa de la joven; ésta por no hacer una tarea de esa materia, pidió prestada la del azabache para sacarle una copia y poder entregarla como suya, pero haciendo honor a su nombre, la distraída de Ann olvidó quitarle el nombre de Alejandro para ponerle el suyo y así lo entregó al profesor, ocasionando que ni a ella ni a Alejandro les revisaran el trabajo; si no entregaban el reporte con la exposición para mañana, no aprobarían esa materia y rodarían cabezas por parte de Alejandro. Éste apartó a Ann para así poder discutirlo sin la presión de Orión viéndolos, no quería reprobar esa materia pero tampoco quería que su hermanito se saliera con la suya.

– ¿Qué haremos, niña?–

–No sé, ¿Cómo haremos el trabajo si estamos unidos de las muñecas?– Preguntó a su vez la joven.

Alejandro miró a Orión, quien en ese momento sonreía sabiendo que ganaría otra vez, suspiró y parándose junto a él, le dijo:

–Está bien, me quedo en casa de esta niña y tú vete a hacer tu ovni con tu novia; haremos la tarea y mañana de aquí me voy a la escuela… pero…– Orión tuvo que interrumpir su salto de alegría cuando Alejandro continuó hablando– Tendrás que traerme A-HO-RI-TA otra mochila con los útiles ya listos…y también un cepillo…y algo de mi dinero…y mi reproductor de música... y dos de mis muñequeras… A-HO-RA– Terminó Alejandro dándole una sonrisa retadora levantando una ceja.

– ¿Sólo eso?– Dijo Orión irónico– ¡Esta bien! Tú te quedas aquí, yo voy por tus cosas y todos felices–

–Oigan, ¿Qué yo no puedo opinar? La casa es mía, ¿No?– Dijo Ann viendo como todo ya se daba por hecho sin ni siquiera preguntarle primero.

– ¿Qué no quieres estar sola con mi hermanito?– Le dijo Orión divertido para luego tomar a Alejandro de la muñeca no esposada y alzarle el brazo para que Ann viera mejor al azabache menor– ¿No te gusta mi hermanito? Será todo tuyo por solo $9.95 más gastos de envió– Dijo Orión soltando una carcajada riéndose de su propio chiste. Alejandro jaló bruscamente su brazo frunciendo el seño y miró a Ann, quien escupía fuego por los ojos y quería matar a Orión con la mirada.

–Bueno, ya da igual, tenemos que hacer la tarea, el reporte y preparar la exposición para mañana, lleguemos ya a mi casa y pongámonos en marcha– Dijo Ann empezando a caminar en dirección a su casa, ambos Cruz la siguieron, Orión atrás diciéndoles lo lindos que se veían así y Ann y Alejandro adelante, teniendo que soportar al idiota detrás suyo.

ڮ

–Espero que esta llave no la hayas perdido, niña– Dijo Alejandro recargado en la pared esperando que Ann encontrara la llave de la puerta principal, Orión ya tenía rato que se había ido por las cosas que había pedido Alejandro.

– ¿Qué tan tonta te parezco?– Alejandro tuvo que ahorrarse sus comentarios– ¡Ya me acordé dónde está!– Dijo feliz y llevándose su mano libre a la cabeza, de entre su largo y negro pelo sacó la llave de su casa, ésta también estaba pintada de colores y con brillitos.

– ¿Cómo fue que no se te perdió la llave en todo este tiempo?– Peguntó Alejandro irónico.

–Tú eres quien trae la mala suerte– Respondió Ann divertida abriendo la puerta de su casa.

– ¿Tu madre está en casa?– Preguntó atravesando el umbral de la gran casa.

–Aún no– Dijo delante de Alejandro– Apenas van diez días de su última venida ¿Recuerdas?–

–Ah, sí– Repuso con cierto desdén.

Ann vivía sola la mayoría del tiempo; de padres divorciados, su madre viajaba por su trabajo y ella se quedaba sola casi todo el mes; prácticamente su madre volvía una semana a hacer los pagos mensuales que Ann gastaba y seguido de eso volvía al trabajo, dejando a una muy independiente Ann sola.

Entrando, lo primero que pensó Alejandro fue que la joven seguía siendo una desordenada desde la última vez que había ido a su casa; nada estaba en el lugar que se suponía debía estar. Al tratar de dar un paso, resbaló con una bolsa que seguramente estaba sobre colores o lápices, haciendo que por instinto se apoyara de Ann, jalándola un poco del hombro.

–Ten cuidado por donde caminas, tonto – Dijo Ann quitando la mano de Alejandro de su hombro.

–Es difícil caminar por aquí sin resbalar con algo– Se defendió Alejandro.

Ann la sacó la lengua y Alejandro la miró a mal, ya conocía la casa de la joven por lo que caminó derecho a las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de Ann, fue cuando sintió que la joven no estaba caminando.

–Espera, espera. A mi cuarto no, está tan desordenado que…–

– ¿Que no quieres que lo vea?– Dijo Alejandro completando lo que iba a decir la joven– ¿Y qué? Ya sé que eres un desordenada– Dijo para seguir caminando a donde iba.

–No es eso, tonto, si está desordenado, pero no es por eso– Dijo Ann jalando a Alejandro de la mano esposada– Está tan sucio que la puerta se atoró con algo y ya no la puedo abrir, no he entrado a mi cuarto desde hace tres días– Dijo Ann pasando la mano libre tras la cabeza, a Alejandro la miró sintiendo algo de pena ajena.

–Bueno, ya qué. Veamos cómo hacer el reporte con lo que tenemos por ahora, ya que llegue Orión nos basaremos a mis apuntes, a los tuyos jamás les he logrado entender– Dijo Alejandro abriéndose paso con el pie entre la infinidad de cosas en el piso para llegar a la sala y apoyarse en la mesita baja en medio de los sillones. Ann le sacó la lengua y lo siguió. Ya qué, cómo si pudiera ir a otro lado. Una vez la mesa apta para trabajar, Ann recordó algo:

– ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi mochila! Esa señora se la quedó, ¡No! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Todo lo tenía ahí– Dijo Ann con cascadas en los ojos.

–Mmm– Dijo Alejandro sin darle ni la más mínima importancia.

– ¿Cómo que "_Mmm_"? ¿Qué haré sin mi mochila? Ya no tengo otra, ahí tenía mis libretas y tareas, ¡Todo! Creo que también tenía dinero. Pero por ti no hay problema ¿Verdad? Le pediste a Orión que te trajera una de las miles de mochilas que tienes, además de que tienes memoria fotográfica como para grabarte lo que apuntaste en tus libretas de hace un mes ¡Pero yo no! Ahora tendré que sacarle copias a tus libretas para saber los apuntes de todo el periodo y…–

–Oye, oye, yo no te solucionaré la vida cada que quieras. Si quieres mis apuntes, tendrás que pasarlos a mano en otra libreta como lo haría todo mundo, no sacándoles copia tan fácilmente– Sentenció el azabache mirando desafiante a la chica.

–Como todo mundo…– Repitió la joven molesta– Tsk, ¿Pues en que mundo vives? Nadie hace eso que tú dices, solo sacan copias ¿Quién quiere trabajar de más si se puede una solución mucho más fácil?–

–Esa mente tan mediocre tuya es la que no te permitirá llegar a nada– Dijo Alejandro dando por terminada la discusión.

Ann ya no le quiso seguir tampoco, igual Alejandro no estaría presente cuando ésta le estuviera sacando copias a sus apuntes; de nada se preocupaba. Se acomodó mejor en el piso apoyando su

codo en la mesita baja de la sala y a la vez su rostro en su mano libre. Estaban los dos callados, no podían hacer nada hasta que Orión les trajera las cosas de Alejandro para empezar de una buena vez el reporte para su exposición de mañana. Ann cabeceaba a cada rato, después de todo ya era noche y el día había sido muy pero muy largo; en una de esas, Ann no alcanzó a parar la caída de cabeza y se estampó de lleno en la mesita, haciendo que también Alejandro se despertara, ya que éste ya tenía los ojos cerrados semihundido en el piso con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento del sillón.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?– Dijo Alejandro moviendo la cabeza un poco, una vez que vio a Ann frotarse la frente no fue muy difícil imaginar qué había pasado– Ya deja de hacerte torpe, niña, y dame el teléfono, Orión es tan idiota que de seguro se le olvidó que debía traerme las cosas que le pedí–

Ann lo miró a mal por enésima vez y de mala gana se estiró por detrás para alcanzar el teléfono y dárselo al azabache; pero claro, era más fácil dificultarse la vida tratando de estirarse que simplemente levantarse del suelo para tomar el teléfono. Al poco tiempo Ann logró agarrar el teléfono y se lo pasó a Alejandro.

– Creo... que… ¡Ya! Toma, tonto, para la próxima te estiras tú– Dijo Ann toscamente dándole el auricular al azabache.

–Gracias– Contestó Alejandro de igual modo arrebatando el teléfono y, molesto, marcó a su casa. Tardaron en contestar pero luego de un rato, Orión levantó el auricular de la casa y contestó:

– ¿Sí?– Preguntó Orión, su voz expresaba algo de enojo mientras se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea que algo de vidrio se había roto.

–Idiota, ¿Por qué maldita sea aún estas en casa? Tráeme lo que te pedí ¡Ya!– Le gritó Alejandro cabreado por lo idiota que podría llegar a ser su hermanito. Toda una vergüenza para la familia Cruz.

–Cálmate, torpe, ya salgo para haya, Tsk– Y sin más, Orión colgó con fuerza.

–Ese idiota…– Dijo Alejandro colgando también un poco menos rudo que Orión.

– ¿Qué dijo?–

–El muy idiota estaba aún en casa, de seguro que se le había olvidado que debía traerme las cosas que le pedí… todo por estar con su aniñada novia…– Dijo Alejandro para luego darle el teléfono a Ann, quien solo lo tomó en sus manos y lo aventó suavemente sobre el sillón.

Luego de otro rato de no decir nada, a Ann se le vino algo a la mente:

– ¿Ne, Alejandro?– Preguntó algo indecisa.

– ¿Que quieres, niña?– Dijo con la cabeza apoyada en el asentó del sillón y sin mirar a la chica.

–Bueno… Orión tiene… ¿Novia?– Preguntó curiosa. Alejandro pasó su vista a la de Ann.

–¿A que viene esa pregunta, niña?– Preguntó Alejandro sentándose mejor para ver a la joven, ésta no contestó y solo se encogió de hombros– Pues sí, se llama Danaé. Es su novia desde quien sabe cuando; mis padres no han de saberlo, es probable que piensen que solo son amigos por su forma de comportarse. La única diferencia entre cuando eran amigos y ahora de novios es que ahora se llaman "Novios", fuera de eso nada a cambiado. No sé por qué se llaman a sí mismos novios si ni se toman de las manos…–

– ¡Oh! Así que es aquella chica- Recordó Ann a Danaé– ¿Les da pena o qué?– Preguntó Ann interesada.

– ¿Pena, ellos?– Preguntó Alejandro sarcástico– Como se nota que no los conoces. Esa palabra no está en su diccionario– Bufó molesto el azabache.

– ¿Entonces?– Preguntó Ann más curiosa.

–Pues la verdad ni siquiera sé si realmente son novios, la vez que me lo dijeron se estaban riendo. Bueno, no es como si alguna vez en su vida hayan dicho algo seriamente– Respondió Alejandro desganado.

–Oh, no creí que Orión… bueno… es que se ve tan infantil– Alejandro ya no dijo nada más, pero luego de un mini-ratito, una pregunta se le vino a la mente:

–Oye, niña, ¿Qué opinas de lo que dice Orión cada que nos molesta?– Ann se sobresaltó por la pregunta repentina de Alejandro y titubeó un poco antes de contestar:

–Eh… Yo... pues, no lo sé…– Atinó a decir– Nunca le hago caso. Tú lo dijiste, nunca dice nada seriamente– Alejandro se encogió de hombros y decidió dejar de lado el tema antes de que preguntas raras salieran– Pero... – La atención de Alejandro se enfocó en Ann– No, nada... Olvídalo ¿Qué opinas tú?–

Alejandro no contestó, pero miró a Ann mientras en su mente se formulaba una idea; era extraña, pero Alejandro quería comprobar algo, quería ver si su hermano tenía razón respecto a él y Ann. Con ese pensamiento, empezó a formular mil y un excusas para acercarse a la chica y engatusarla para hacerle decir lo que ella pensaba de él, quien luego de un rato ya le había entrado más sueño y ya casi se dormía por completo; luego de un rato, una excusa se le vino a la mente:

– ¿Ann?– Al ver que Ann no contestó, Alejandro movió la mano esposada con algo de brusquedad y voz más fuerte– Ann, despierta–

Ésta despertó algo sobresaltada, pero luego de ver de quien se trataba, se relajó un poco; bostezó todo lo que pudo mientras se sentaba mejor entre el suelo y el sillón que hacía de respaldo y luego de frotarse los ojos con la mano libre, dijo:

– ¿Aún no llega Orión?– Preguntó aún algo dormida.

– Ann, quiero hacerte una pregunta seria– De inmediato, Ann interrumpió el bostezo que daba y sintió que el asunto iba serio, Alejandro jamás la llamaba por su nombre si no era algo de vida o muerte, por lo que se puso algo nerviosa– Ann, yo...–

–¡Romeooo!– Era la inconfundible voz de Orión, afuera de la casa– ¡¿Dónde estás, que no te veo?!–

Alejandro golpeó la mesa con su puño mientras murmuraba algo que Ann no entendió y de muy mala gana se levantó para ir a donde ese torpe; Ann, aún norteada por lo que iba a pasar, también se levantó y siguió al azabache.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Fue lo primero que gritó Alejandro al abrir la puerta.

– ¡Oh, hermanito! ¿No interrumpí nada, verdad?– Dijo Orión para luego sacarle la lengua a su hermano.

–Orión, infeliz, lo hiciste a propósito, ¿Verdad?– Dijo Alejandro apretando un puño con fuerza.

– ¿A propósito? ¿Qué?– Dijo Orión claramente fingiendo– ¡Aah! _Eso_. Lo lamento, no sabía que interrumpía algo tan grande. Ahora sabemos que no debemos interrumpir cuando alguien está en el baño, hablando con otra persona, tratando de ver si no es cierto lo que su fabuloso hermano había dicho… ¡O interrumpir cuando estás a punto de empezar una invasión alienígena con tu novia solo porque se te ocurrió marcar justo en ese momento y ahora yo tenía que vengarme por haberme hecho eso!... ¿Verdad?– Terminó con una sonrisa; Ann y Alejandro lo vieron extrañados.

–Lárgate, Orión– Dijo Alejandro para luego tomar sus cosas de la mano de Orión y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Una vez adentro, Alejandro suspiró, ¿Acaso existía posibilidad de que no fueran parientes? Sería demasiado hermoso.

– ¡Ahora no me perdonará nunca, todo gracias a que tú estás enamorado de la niña esa; vamos, Alejandro, que todos lo escuchen, todos lo saben menos tú!– Seguía gritando Orión tras la puerta, igual Danaé ya se había enojado más con él y se había desquitado con el pobre globo aerostático; debía desahogarse de algún modo.

Alejandro, más que cabreado, dio media vuelta, tomó una lámpara de mesa cerca de él y abrió la puerta de golpe, dispuesto a hacer callar a su hermano; pero al abrir la puerta, pudo ver el humo del auto de Orión haciéndose cada vez menos visible mientras que Orión gritaba algo que nadie alcanzó a entender, pero ya habría oportunidad para su revancha.

–Imbécil…– Dijo Alejandro cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejó la lámpara en su lugar y empezó a caminar, fue cuando se percató de la mirada interrogadora de Ann – ¿Qué?– Dijo cómo si nada.

– ¿Qué ibas a decir hace rato?–

– ¿De…?– Repuso Alejandro con tedio y pasando su mano entre su pelo azabache, parecía que ya había olvidado por completo lo que quiso decir hace rato. Quizás solo era para pasar el rato y ahora con sus cosas, podrían hacer la tarea ¡Ya eran las 11:45 y nada de reporte!

–Ya olvídalo– Dijo Ann enojada pasando por un lado de Alejandro y jalándolo– La tarea– Dijo caminando hacia la sala por el camino que ya habían hecho. Alejandro sonrió sabiendo a qué se refería y _feliz_ la tuvo que seguir hasta la mesita de la sala.

– ¿De qué será nuestra exposición…?– Decía Alejandro más para él, leyendo sus apuntes.

–De lo que sea, pero rápido. Tengo sueño– Dijo cortante la joven, Alejandro la vio y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, la pequeña _fresita_ estaba molesta.

–Así que alguien está enojada– Dijo Alejandro sin poder resistirse al comentario.

–Cállate– Dijo Ann buscando cualquier cosa en la mochila del azabache.

–Así que sí estás molesta, ¿Fue por qué te iba a preguntar algo? ¿O por qué no lo hice?– Dijo divertido el azabache.

– ¡Que te calles!– Dijo Ann cabreada levantándose de su lugar, obviamente se detuvo al sentir la fuerza aplicada a las esposas.

–Recuerda que estamos esposados– Dijo Alejandro serio– Ya olvídalo, si te molesta la duda, prometo no volver a hacerlo; si fue porque no te dije nada, pues no era nada importante, me burlaba de ti, es todo; pero ya cálmate y hagamos la tarea– Dijo Alejandro saliendo de juego.

Ante tal cosa, Ann se encolerizó a más no poder y, seria y ruborizada, se sentó junto a Alejandro. Luego de mucho discutir el contenido de la dichosa tarea –Después de que Ann se negara a todo lo que decía Alejandro y viceversa–, terminaron el reporte que tenían que haber tenido hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Ambos se estiraron cansados, chocando sin querer las manos. Se miraron enojados y se voltearon el rostro, luego, cada quien se durmió en uno de los sillones, formando una especie de "L" entre los muebles y con las manos esposadas colgando en medio. Entraron cada quien en sueño y se perdieron en sus mundos.

ڮ

Un ruido estruendoso llenó toda la casa repentinamente. El despertador había sonado, o mejor dicho, aullado; perdido entre las tantas cosas que había tiradas en el piso.

– ¡Waa!– Gritó la joven despertando de golpe y con el corazón agitado.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!– Despertó gritando también el azabache uniéndose al ruido de la joven y el despertador.

– ¡Apágalo!– Gritó Ann buscando con la mirada aquel infernal aparato.

– ¿Yo? Ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hace ese maldito ruido–

–Es el despertador ¡Apágalo!– Seguía diciendo la joven.

– ¿Por qué suena tan horrible?– Dijo Alejandro parándose para buscar y eliminar al despertador.

– ¡Ah! Es que una vez yo ¡Oh! ¿A quien le importa eso ahora? Apaguémoslo– Dijo Ann volviendo al tema y haciendo lo mismo que Alejandro.

Luego de mover una caja y una pila de libros y vasos, encontraron el aparato causante de tanto alboroto y de un pisotón, Alejandro arregló el problema.

– ¿Qué hora es?– Dijo Alejandro pudiendo escuchar por fin sus pensamientos.

–Yo qué sé, mataste a mi despertador– Dijo Ann recogiendo entre sus manos las partes del despertador.

– ¿A qué horas se supone pones el despertador, niña?– Dijo Alejandro bostezando.

–A las 6:50–

–Mmm, a las… ¡¿A las 6:50?! ¡Ya vamos tarde a clases! Por eso siempre llegas tarde, tonta– Dijo

Alejandro corriendo donde la mochila que le había traído su hermano, casi arrancándole el brazo a Ann en el proceso.

–Descuida, hoy entramos dos horas tarde, desayunemos– Dijo Ann recuperando el aliento.

– ¿Y no pudiste decirme eso A-YER que nos desvelamos haciendo la tarea?– Dijo Alejandro cabreado.

– ¿Qué? Oye, oye, yo no te solucionaré la vida cada que quieras– Dijo Ann regresándole lo que le había dicho Alejandro la noche pasada.

Alejandro solo la miró a mal, le rodó los ojos, murmuró algo y caminó hacia la cocina. Una vez que prepararon algo para comer llegó lo difícil: No podía comer con el otro pegado al lado. Al estar esposados, Ann de la mano derecha y Alejandro de la mano izquierda; le era difícil a Ann comer bien, pues aunque Ann era zurda, comer con alguien pegado a ella le complicaba las cosas. Alejandro estaba en igual estado pero al final lograron acomodarse en la mesa y empezar su desayuno que tanto trabajo les había costado hacer. Una vez que ambos acabaron, Alejandro levantó su plato y como pudo lo dejó en el lavaplatos; Ann lo imitó sintiéndose un poco intimidada por los modales de Alejandro, quien, pudiendo dejar el plato por estar enojado con la joven, aún así lo dejó en su lugar, junto a la pila de platos sucios.

– ¡Oh, mi ropa!– Dijo Ann viéndose a sí misma. La ropa estaba llena de suciedad de Parque, Fabrica Hidráulica, golpes de una señora gorda, la patrulla de la policía, la cárcel y la habitual mugre de la calle; al recordar esto, Alejandro sintió algo de pena ajena.

–Ni modo, nadie notará que llevamos la misma ropa de ayer– Dijo Alejandro viendo también su ropa. Ann soltó una carcajada seca y sarcástica.

– ¿En serio crees que la parvada de buitres que se hacen llamar tu club de fans no notaran tu ropa de ayer?– Se burló Ann con cierto aire de odio en su voz.

–Como si eso me importara– Repuso el azabache con desdén.

–Además de que a cada oportunidad que tienen tratan de dejarme en ridículo– Aprovechó Ann para quejarse de ellas con Alejandro– Sólo porque me la paso contigo ya me ven como su enemigo público número uno… que perdedoras–

– Pues deja de darles motivos. No es como si tú lucieras ropas limpias, nunca estás quieta– Ann le sacó la lengua infantilmente mientras miraba a mal a Alejandro.

– ¿Pues de qué lado estás, tonto? Además, sabes bien que no pueden conmigo– Dijo Ann con completo aire de seguridad. Claro ¿Quién se metería con ella si ya era bien sabido que Ann era capaz de dejar de lado el partido de voleibol en gimnasia para ir y tomar del pelo a quien se estuviera burlando de ella? Además, también era sabido que correr a los baños sólo sería sinónimo de acorralamiento– Empiezo a preguntarme por qué me junto sólo contigo–

Éste solo le rodó los ojos en señal de lo que pensaba mientras buscaba con la mano algo en su mochila; en eso, sintió cómo algo se movió dentro de la mochila. Asustado, sacó rápidamente la mano de la mochila, escondiéndola instintivamente tras de sí.

– ¿Qué traes?– Dijo la joven extrañada por la reacción de Alejandro.

–Algo se movió dentro de la mochila– Dijo Alejandro asomándose dentro de la mochila desde arriba.

Ann, no creyéndole nada, le jaló la mochila bruscamente; ahora con la mochila en las manos, Ann se la pensó un poco en si meter o no la mano, pero como no quería hacerle de cobarde frente a Alejandro, metió de un solo golpe la mano; bajo la mirada impaciente de Alejandro, también sintió cómo algo corría dentro de la mochila, sacó la mano rápidamente y miró asustada a Alejandro, quien ya se imaginaba que había sentido algo también. Pero como Ann quería hacerse la valiente, de nuevo metió la mano, esta vez dispuesta a sacar a lo que fuera que estuviera dentro de la mochila, debajo de unas telas sintió moverse algo, así que tomó hecha puño una chamarra delgada y la sacó de la mochila. No se sintió que se movió nada hasta dentro de unos instantes.

Ann abrió la mano, dejando ver una pequeña ratita negra; asustada casi tanto como el pobre

animalito, lo primero que hizo fue aventarla con todo y chamarra, lastima que Alejandro estaba en la trayectoria de la chamarra, cayéndole a él con esa cosa escurridiza dentro.

– ¡Waaa! ¡Quítamela!– Gritó Alejandro aventando de nuevo la chamarra a Ann.

– ¡No, a mí no!– Dijo Ann pasándole de nuevo la chamarra.

De entre todas las aventadas que hicieron esos dos, la pequeña ratita salió de la chamarra, saltando de Ann a Alejandro y luego al sofá, perdiéndose de vista. En la última aventada de chamarra, ésta cayó al piso, dando una vista plana, lo cual decía que debajo no había nada.

– ¡Muere, muere!– Dijo Ann pisando con ambos pies a la pobre chamarra, dejándola aún más plana.

– ¿Ya acabaste, niña?– Dijo Alejandro viendo como su chamarra era mutilada por Ann– Quítate– Y acto seguido, Alejandro aventó a la joven lo más lejos que las esposas se lo permitió, levantando lo que alguna vez fue una chamarra– Aquí ya no hay nada, niña– Dijo aliviado.

– ¡¿Trajiste una rata a mi casa?!– Gritó Ann a Alejandro apuntándole furiosa con el dedo índice de la mano no esposada al saber que había ratas en su casa por culpa del tonto.

– ¿Yo? Como si no hubiera motivos suficientes para que hayan ratas aquí– Le respondió Alejandro bajándole la mano bruscamente.

–Sí, claro, tonto– Dijo Ann irónica– Segurito que se metió en tu mochila en la noche– Ante esto, Alejandro le rodó los ojos y torció el labio inferior.

–Cállate, niña– Dijo Alejandro vaciando toda su mochila en el sofá en el que había dormido anoche.

– ¿Y ahora qué haces? ¡Ah! Ya sé, quieres soltar más ratas en mi casa, ¿Verdad?– Dijo Ann culpándolo por la plaga de ratas que tenía en su casa.

–Tonta, quiero ver si no hay más ratas aquí dentro– Dijo Alejandro revolviendo todo lo que había

salido de su mochila; una vez que no salió ningún polizonte indeseado, se calmó un poco. Ann pareció recordar al roedor, que seguía libre por su casa.

– ¡Esa infeliz rata! Vamos– Dijo Ann jalando a Alejandro para que juntos buscaran a esa ratita, fue cuando sintió que Alejandro no se estaba moviendo.

–Deja guardo todo de nuevo en mi mochila, niña– Decía Alejandro metiendo todo rápidamente– No quiero que la rata vuelva a meterse aquí dentro– Dijo colgándose la mochila al hombro.

–Y yo soy la dramática– Dijo Ann rodando los ojos, Alejandro la miró a mal mientras la seguía en busca de la ratita.

Y así, Ann caminando al frente, moviendo todo con el pie; y Alejandro, protegiendo su mochila del ataque de las ratas, fueron por toda la casa (Excepto el cuarto de Ann, claro) buscando a la ratita, dieron vueltas por toda la casa pero la ratita no salió. En ese momento, Alejandro sugirió algo:

– ¿Qué tal si primero limpiamos todo y así podremos ver mejor?–

–Mmm, está bien, pero limpiar TO-DO– Dijo Ann aprovechando la limpieza gratis, bueno, con algo de su ayuda.

Empezaron limpiando la sala, que era donde estaban. Entre la limpieza y movida de cosas, Alejandro encontró algo que le hizo sentir extraño; era una foto, en ella salía Ann y él, estaban abrazados y sonriendo en un parque de diversiones, ese día había sido el cumpleaños de la joven; sonrió al recordar lo bien que se la habían pasado, de hecho, se la habían pasado tan bien que fue Alejandro quien sugirió tomar la foto; perdido en esos lindos recuerdos, Alejandro sintió un zapatazo en la cabeza, por parte de la joven, quien ya llevaba buen rato hablándole.

– ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, niña?! ¿Y por que tenías que aventarme eso?– Dijo Alejandro cabreado por el golpazo en la nuca.

–Te estoy hablando, tonto, sugeriste la limpieza y no te veo limpiando– Dijo Ann inflando las mejillas.

Alejandro, lejos de enojarse, miró de nuevo la foto por unos segundos, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y aventó por detrás de él la foto y ésta cayó por algún lado de la casa. Al fin habían terminado el aseo, bueno, solo de la sala, pero ya casi no había tiempo, ya eran las 8:20 y aún no preparaban sus útiles ni se preparaban para el Instituto, les quedaba apenas cuarenta minutos.

– ¡Vaya! Eue cambio al lugar, niña– Dijo Alejandro viendo el trabajo terminado– Ahora en lugar de escribir en el piso, podrás usar aquel escritorio de haya– Dijo Alejandro apuntando el mueble.

– ¿Es un escritorio?– Preguntó Ann viéndolo sorprendida– Ni sabía que lo tenía– ¿Desde cuando Ann no limpiaba su casa?

–Eh… ¿Ann?...–

– ¿Sí?–

–…Nada…– Dijo Alejandro ahorrándose sus comentarios.

–Mejor guarda bien nuestro trabajo que tanto nos costó hacer anoche– Dijo Ann estirándose para tomar el reporte y dárselo a Alejandro.

– ¿Nos costó? Si mal no recuerdo estuviste bostezando más que ayudándome– Y así, Alejandro se bajó la mochila del hombro que estuvo cargando todo el tiempo para así asegurar su reporte, pero algo hizo que detuviera sus movimientos.

– ¿Qué te pasa?– Preguntó Ann luego de un rato al ver el rostro de Alejandro.

De un segundo a otro había cambiado su rostro serio y neutral a uno que se desconfiguró de repente, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca torcida de una forma tipo nervios-miedo. En lugar de responder, Alejandro puso la mano lentamente en el hombro de la joven y empezó a apretarlo con algo de fuerza. Ann lo miró aún más extrañada, parecía que le estaba pasando algo pero éste no decía qué era, Ann pasó su mano libre enfrente de la cara del azabache para ver si así éste salía del trance que tenía; en lugar de lo esperado, Alejandro jaló a Ann hasta que quedara su oído cerca de la boca del azabache, la joven esperó a que Alejandro dijera algo; luego de un rato, algo se escuchó de la boca del azabache:

–…rata…– Se escuchó casi inaudible.

– ¿Qué?– Dijo Ann haciendo notable esfuerzo por entender qué quería decir.

– ¡RATAA!– Gritó Alejandro mirando hacia abajo, de hecho, a sus pantalones; por dentro se veía cómo algo pequeño subía por la pierna del azabache– ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!– Gritaba Alejandro haciendo una especie de baile en un intento desesperado por sacarse la rata de él.

Con tanto miedo, Alejandro tomó rápidamente el borde de su pantalón y lo jaló un poco, para que así la rata tuviera por donde salir. Antes de que eso pasara, Ann gritó y reaccionó a taparse el rostro con su mano libre antes de ver algo que no debía; no tardó mucho en que la rata saliera por el pantalón del azabache, brincando del pantalón a las esposas de ambos y luego, subiendo por el brazo de la chica, hasta meterse ahora entre el pelo suelto de Ann.

– ¡La rata! ¡La rata!– Gritaba Ann sacudiendo ambas manos de un lado a otro. Luego de recuperarse del susto y del golpe en el rostro por parte de Ann y su paranoia, Alejandro ayudó a Ann a separar a la rata de su pelo, ya que ésta no podía sola con tanta desesperación.

– ¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!– Gritaba la joven en completo pánico y con cascadas en los ojos.

Una vez que el pelo se desenredó, la rata saltó de nuevo a Alejandro y de ahí al sofá para luego perderse; sin perder tiempo, ambos corrieron a la mesita del centro y se subieron a ella, abrazados por el miedo y viendo a todos lados para ver si estaba la rata.

–No diré nada si tú no lo haces– Dijo Alejandro viendo hacia la nada.

–Hecho– Dijo Ann en igual estado.

Luego de un rato, reaccionaron al ver que aún seguían abrazados, rápidamente ambos se separaron y miraron a otro lado, simulando que no había pasado nada.

– ¿Ya se habrá ido?– Dijo Ann luego de un momento.

–A ver, baja tú– Dijo Alejandro viendo al piso.

–Sí, claaro– Dijo Ann sentándose mejor en la mesita, era obvio que no bajaría– Espero que la mesa aguante–

– ¿Qué horas serán?–

–No lo sé. Eran las 6:50 al levantarnos, más veinte minutos tratando de cocinar huevos estrellados que terminaron por ser revueltos, otros veinte en desayunar, cinco en encontrarnos con la rata, otros diez en el ataque de la rata, diez en buscar a la rata, media hora en limpiar la sala, entre guardar el reporte, el segundo ataque de la rata y el huir a la mesita a salvo, así que cálculo que serán las 8:42, contando los cálculos que hice– Dijo Ann como si nada volteando a ver a Alejandro.

–…. –Alejandro la vio entre sorprendido y serio, ¿Pudo hacer todos esos cálculos en un minuto y no podía pasar Matemáticas?– ¡¿8:42?! ¡Entramos a las 9:00!– Dijo Alejandro parándose en la mesita.

– ¡Cierto, tú ve por la mochila y yo aquí te espero!– Dijo Ann parada de igual modo.

– ¡Cierto!– Dijo Alejandro volteándose a donde habían dejado la mochila, en el sofá de enfrente– Un momento…– Dijo viendo que por poco él iba por la mochila, para eso estaba Ann– ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo, niña? De igual modo tendríamos que ir los dos, torpe– Dijo Alejandro viendo enojado a Ann.

– ¿Y no te puedes estirar desde aquí?– Dijo Ann con la ultima esperanza de no tener que bajarse de su mesita segura.

–No– Y sin más, ambos bajaron lo más cauteloso posible. Claro que la clama no duró mucho y al acto Ann gritó llena de pánico haciendo que Alejandro también gritara y ambos salieron corriendo directo a sofá, subiéndose a él de golpe.

– ¿Vez?... no estuvo tan mal…– Dijo Alejandro respirando profundamente.

–Sí… pan comido…–Respondió la joven de igual forma.

–Basta de juegos, ya vámonos. Con suerte, el profe llegará aún más tarde que de costumbre– Dijo Alejandro parándose en el sofá, Ann se vio obligada a seguirlo.

– ¿En serio crees que eso pase?– Dijo Ann sin esperanzas.

–No sé, da igual, niña; toma lo que necesites y vámonos– Dijo Alejandro caminando a la cocina.

– ¿Y qué se supone que tome, tonto? Todo estaba en mi mochila que se robó la Doña gorda– Reclamaba Ann siguiendo a Alejandro. Que otra, ¿No?

–Como si realmente llevaras todos los libros que tocan, niña– Dijo Alejandro tomando algo de agua entre su mano para al menos enjuagarse la boca.

–Bueno, déjame echar algo en tu mochila, nos turnaremos en cargarla, ¿Ne?– Dijo Ann imitando a Alejandro. Éste terminó de escupir en el lavaplatos y pensó en la propuesta de la joven, todo lo que tocaba se echaba a perder…

–De acuerdo– Y así, metieron las cosas de ambos en la mochila de Alejandro, éste la llevaría de primero y luego Ann.

ڮ

–Vámonos en camión, te lo suplico, Alejandro– Decía Ann por enésima vez, no llevaban ni dos cuadras y ya se había cansado.

–Que no, niña, caminando–

–Llegaremos aún más tarde– Seguía berrinchando Ann dando pequeños saltos de modo infantil.

–Ya cállate, niña– Dijo Alejandro ignorándola.

Ann se veía obligada a caminar, sino, Alejandro sacaría sus cosas de la mochila, pero ya se vengaría; iban caminando cada quien perdido en su mundo, para tapar las esposas, se pusieron las muñequeras del azabache tapando el arito metálico, la cadenita fue algo que no lograron tapar, por lo que debían mantener las manos lo más juntas posibles. Entre tantos lugares que habían pasado, Ann divisó a lo lejos la bendita parada del camión que ambos tomaban para ir al Instituto. Una idea se formuló en la mente de Ann.

–Dame la mochila, Alejandro, yo la llevaré– Pidió Ann de forma mañosa de la manera más amable que pudo, éste no sospecho nada y se la dio.

«Haremos lo que YO quiera, ya me cansé de ti, tonto» Pensó Ann formulando un plan, no quería caminar y no lo haría, se acomodó bien la mochila al hombro y se preparó para lo que tenía en mente.

Pasaron por la parada del camión, de hecho, la gente ya se estaba subiendo al camión; de un movimiento rápido, Ann jaló al azabache y corrió a subirse al camión; Alejandro, por el tirón que le dieron, se norteó por un momento y no se dio cuenta de que pasaba hasta que chocó con la puerta del camión, estorbándole a la chica para seguir subiendo. Una vez que se recuperó del golpe, Alejandro sintió cómo Ann seguía jalándolo para que se subiera y las puertas pudieran cerrarse.

–Tonto, estorbas, súbete, ya– Decía Ann ya arriba del camión, apoyando una rodilla en la puerta para jalar con mayor fuerza a Alejandro.

–Ni lo imagines, tonta– Dijo Alejandro apoyándose con un pie por afuera del camión, jalando a Ann para que bajara– Se hará lo que YO diga–

–Deja de hacerte el tonto, acéptalo, llegaremos más rápido en camión– Seguía argumentando Ann mientras seguía jalando.

–Ni loco haré lo que tú digas, niña– Respondió Alejandro de igual modo.

El camionero no podía hacer nada; con tanto movimiento, las esposas se salieron de las muñequeras y brillaron con la luz del sol, haciendo que el conductor las notara y no pudiera avanzar, con un chico afuera y otra adentro, no podía hacer nada. O los dos arriba o los dos abajo. Desde adentro y fuera del camión, la gente apoyaba a su favorito, los de adentro a la chica y los de afuera a Alejandro, todos echándoles porras y diciéndoles que no se rindan.

– ¡Por ultima vez, niña, suéltate!– Le gritaba Alejandro a la joven montada en el camión.

– ¡No! No quiero caminar y tengo hambre– Decía Ann sin dejar de jalar.

– ¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver?! Ann, eres mi mejor amiga pero si estoy contigo un segundo más ¡Voy a enloquecer!–

Por fin, el camionero se cansó y de una patada, sacó a Ann del camión, luego de eso, el camión se desvaneció con una nube de polvo en la calle, mejor perder dos pasajeros que a todos los que faltaban.

–Auch...– Dijo Ann viendo estrellitas sobre Alejandro, de igual modo.

Una vez que se sentaron mejor en el piso y se frotaron la cabeza, sintieron las miradas curiosas de todos los que estaban presentes, impacientes por la revancha de ambos. Ann se rió de forma nerviosa mientras ambos se paraban sin perder de vista las miradas que los rodeaban.

–…Alejandro, yo creo que ¡Corre!– Y acto seguido, ambos se esfumaron de ahí, dejando su propia nubecita de humo.

ڮ

Corrieron al parque que estaba cerca de ahí, en realidad era más como un jardín del gobierno que casi siempre estaba solo; ambos dieron vuelta tras un arbusto y ahí dejaron de correr y se apoyaron en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

–Lindas esclavas de plata– Dijo una voz tras de ellos.

Ann y Alejandro dejaron de respirar con la voz temible atrás de ellos, se miraron y luego lentamente miraron hacia atrás; un hombre alto y grande los miraba desde arriba mientras se tronaba los nudillos de forma amenazante, ambos esposados tragaron en seco al ver a su nuevo problema.

–O-oiga, éstas no son esclavas de plata, son solo unas ridículas esposas sin valor alguno que gracias a un descuido de la torpe aquí a mi lado, nos quedamos esposados; por cierto, oye, Azzy– Dijo Alejandro nervioso a Ann, dándole un pequeño codazo– Tenemos que ir con un herrero, así que ya vámonos– Dijo empezando a jalar a la chica, luego de un instante, Ann comprendió que sería mejor si no daban sus nombres.

– ¡Oh! Sí es cierto… ¡Anex! Sí, Anex, así te llamas– Dijo Ann aún más nerviosa que Alejandro, éste solo atinó a golpearse la frente con la mano. Para discreción, todos menos Ann.

–Vámonos– Dijo Alejandro enojado jalándola, ni eso podía hacer bien la niña esa.

–Un momento– Dijo el tipo grande, haciendo que ambos se tensaran de inmediato– No se irán a ningún lado hasta que me den sus preciadas alhajas– Dijo acercándoseles de forma peligrosa.

El tipo se les acercó acorralando a Ann entre una banca y el arbusto, si ella no se podía mover, tampoco el otro chico; en eso, se le vino una idea a Ann, solo esperaba que el matón ahí enfrente no se acordara que Alejandro había dicho que eran unas esposas.

– ¡Así que no son cadenas de plata!– Dijo Ann volteándose con el azabache, golpeando al tipo de paso con la mochila, fingiendo enojo. Alejandro tardó en captar lo que se le decía pero luego de un giño por parte de la joven, entendió el juego de Ann.

–No, A…– Por poco decía el verdadero nombre de Ann, pero se le había olvidado el nombre falso que le había puesto a la joven– No, ¿Anex? Yo…–

–Tú eres Anex, tonto– Le susurró Ann.

–Se me olvidó el que te había puesto– Le contestó de igual modo el azabache, el tipo que quería robarlos solo los veía entre extrañado y confundido.

–Creo que era Taxi– Seguía hablando en susurro los dos tontos.

– ¿Taxi? Eso no tiene sentido, niña–

– ¡¿Ya acabaron?!– Les preguntó el tipo acercándose más a ellos.

–Me engañó– Dijo Ann al tipo, fingiéndose la victima para despistarlo.

–No, eres tan tonta que no me hiciste caso cuando te lo dije– Dijo Alejandro empezando a caminar hacia atrás.

–A mí no me importa eso, ambos me darán las esclavas de plata o sino…– Dijo el tipo mostrando un cuchillo por debajo de la chamarra que traía. Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y se miraron asustados a más no poder.

– ¡Corre!–

Dijeron los dos a la vez, corriendo cada quien por su lado, luego de pararse por la fuerza del otro aplicada en las esposas, ambos giraron al lado contrario para correr por donde el otro se había ido, una vez más chocaron con el otro.

–Por haya, niña– Dijo Alejandro empujando a la joven para que se moviera por donde él decía.

El tipo hizo un ademán de querer atraparlos pero éstos se le escaparon; corrieron al centro del jardín y se subieron a un kiosco grande y alto que había en aquel lugar, lastima que no la pensaron tan bien y el tipo los siguió hasta acorralarlos arriba del kiosco.

–Ya son míos– Dijo el tipo acercándose.

– ¡Que no son de plata, son unas esposas sin valor alguno!– Dijo la joven retrocediendo con Alejandro. Una vez que chocaron con el barandal del kiosco, Ann miró hacia atrás y se le vino a la mente una idea, se subió al barandal dispuesta a saltar.

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájate!– Gritó Alejandro jalándola un poco.

– ¡No!– Respondió Ann jalando a su vez; la mochila se le resbaló del hombro y cayó al suelo por fuera del kiosco.

Con tanto alboroto, el sujeto que los seguía pudo ver que, en efecto, no eran mas que unas esposas sin valor alguno; enojado empujó a Ann y ésta perdió el equilibrio y cayó al otro lado del barandal en medio de su grito, no sin antes de que el tipo tomara a Alejandro del cuello y lo empujara también por el barandal.

–No me hagan perder mi tiempo– Dijo el tipo enojado para luego irse.

Pasó un tiempo antes de que los dos esposados cruzaran palabra entre ellos.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estaremos aquí?– Dijo Ann con Alejandro muy cerca de su rostro.

–…Cállate, niña– Dijo Alejandro sintiendo una nubecita negra lloviéndole en la cabeza– Todo, todo fue perfecto, nos deshicimos del tipo, no nos robaron algo que ni siquiera teníamos, todo salió bastante bien… ¡Excepto que se te ocurrió subirte por donde había un pilar en medio de los dos y ahora estamos colgando del pilar que tanto trabajo te costó rodear!– Explotó el azabache cansado de las estupideces de la joven.

– ¡Nah! No estuvo tan mal, tú lo dijiste, nos deshicimos de él ¡Oh! Mira, ahí está la mochila– Dijo Ann feliz porque algo bueno les había pasado desde hace ya muchito tiempo; apuntando con el dedo la mochila haya en el piso.

–…. – Alejandro seguía hundido en su mala suerte.

– ¿Y ahora cómo bajaremos de aquí?– Preguntó Ann al azabache, empujándolo un poco con la mano libre, sirve que lo alejaba de ella– Si aquel bote de basura estuviera debajo de mí podría pisar bien y subir por el barandal donde resbalé y luego tú subirías, ¿No?– Alejandro la miró serio, en su rostro se reflejaba lo que pensaba, Ann sonrió nerviosa y mejor decidió dejarlo por la paz, ella solita averiguaría como bajar.

Pasados los minutos:

–No puede ser que sigamos colgados… ¡Ayuda!– Gritó por enésima vez, ya saben quien.

– ¿Los dejaron colgados?– Se escuchó desde arriba del kiosco, ambos miraron hacia arriba y cada quien pensó en lo suyo al escuchar esa voz.

Pasaron más minutos antes de que Danaé reventara de risa al acabar de escuchar la historia del por qué estaban colgados cuando los encantó.

–Graciosa– Dijo Alejandro viéndola a muy pero muy mal, mientras tomaba la mochila del piso luego de haberla pateado– Ésta es igualita que Orión– Susurró a Ann a modo de advertencia.

–Y ahora ya llegamos tarde al Instituto– Se quejó Ann con Danaé, ésta seguía ahogándose de la risa– Necesitamos un milagro–

– ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Hay… ya, ya me calmé…– Pero de nuevo se soltó la carcajada de Danaé, ahora con más ganas que antes, sin poder evitar retorcerse de la risa frente a ellos.

–Tonta...– Susurró Alejandro queriéndola matar con la mirada– ¡Oye! ¿Sólo para eso has venido? No te cuesta encontrar con que divertirte, ¿Verdad?– Dijo el azabache a la molesta novia de su hermanito mayor.

–Emm, no– Dijo Danaé calmándose un poco– Ahora, que si solo me ven como alguien que solo se burla de ustedes…– Ante esto, ambos se miraron compartiendo el mismo pensamiento contra Danaé– Me iré por donde vine… en mi auto… al Instituto… donde estudiamos los cuatro ¡Adiós!– Dijo feliz dándose la media vuelta hacia donde se suponía estaba su coche.

– ¡Espera!– Dijo Ann para luego voltear a ver a Alejandro– Necesitamos llegar ya al Instituto, pidámosle que nos lleve, así llegaremos a tiempo y podremos exponer en Biología– Dijo Ann más que nada, para convencer al azabache terco delante de ella.

–… No…– Dijo sin más Alejandro, prefería llegar tarde que dejar que Orión o Danaé los ayudara, seguro luego utilizarían eso para sacarle algo.

– ¡Vamos, Alejandro! No seas tan terco– Dijo Ann cansada del azabache.

–No y es mi ultima palabra– Sentenció el azabache.

ڮ

– ¿Y que dirán de excusa por el retraso?– Dijo Danaé viendo a Ann y Alejandro por el espejo retrovisor, una iba muy feliz, el otro, no tanto.

–Ya veré qué le diré para que nos deje entrar la salón, es una ventaja de ser compañera de clases de Alejandro, ¿Ne, tonto?– Dijo la joven dándole un codazo al azabache, éste solo la miró serio, ¿Desde cuando él hacía lo que esa niña decía?

–Yo puedo ayudarlos– Dijo Danaé volviéndolos a ver por el espejo.

– ¿Y que la cuenta suba a mayor? Ni loco– Dijo Alejandro viendo por la ventana.

– ¿Cuenta? ¿Cuál cuenta?– Dijo Danaé fingiendo no saber nada– Solo decía que yo puedo decir que por mi culpa llegamos tarde, diré que soy la encargada de cuidarlos; prácticamente es verdad ya que Alejandro es el hermanito menor de Orión y sus padres no están, y Ann, bueno, como novia del hermano de mi novio, recibe cuidado gratis. Sí, eso diré, ya verán que se la creen– Dijo Danaé su magnifico plan a ambos.

– ¡No somos novios!– Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿No lo son? Que extraño, pensé que sí, hasta Orión me dijo que sí era cierto– Dijo Danaé con algo de seriedad, al parecer no mentía.

– ¿Qué más te ha dicho ese torpe?– Dijo Alejandro sintiendo que hacía un sobreesfuerzo por no insultarlo más de la cuenta.

– ¡No es un torpe!– Gritó Danaé mirándolo con el seño fruncido por el espejo para luego mirar el camino aún con el seño fruncido.

Ante esto, Ann y Alejandro se miraron extrañados, era obvio que lo defendiera si se suponía que son novios, pero no debía gratarles; más bien parecía que se estuviera desquitando con ellos por haberlo mencionado. No era justo.

– ¿Se pelearon?– Dijo Ann inocentemente sin darse cuenta que quizás la pregunta incomodaría un poco a Danaé; claro, es una despistada y no se da cuenta de nada.

–Cállate– Dijo Alejandro en susurro.

–Esta bien…–Dijo Danaé sumida en sus pensamientos–… Sí, nos peleamos… hace mucho que planeamos esto y salió con que tenía que hacer una entrega según él muy importante justo la noche que iniciaríamos nuestra invasión alienígena. El punto es que se fue y para cuando él había llegado, yo ya no estaba en su casa–

Ambos se quedaron viendo extrañados, pero prefirieron no confirmar que Orión sí decía la verdad, sino, Danaé se vengaría con ellos y no los llevaría al Instituto; Danaé podía estar tan loca como Orión, pero si se enojaba era peor que un tornado; aparte Orión se lo merecía por meterlos en tantos problemas.

El resto del camino se la pasaron callados, no pensaban en algo especifico, solo querían llegar al Instituto; sólo en una ocasión en la que Alejandro aventó la mochila de sus piernas a las de la joven, pues ya se había cansado de cargarla él. Ya eran las 9:10, llevaban diez minutos de retraso, pero su profesor de Biología siempre llegaba a los veinte minutos, mínimo; seguro que sí lo lograrían.

–Bien, si su profe está ya en clases diré lo que les dije– Dijo Danaé estacionando el coche.

–No hace falta, gracias, él siempre llega tarde– Dijo Alejandro bajándose del auto con Ann detrás.

–Bueno, como digan, ¿Pero como pasarán si las puertas principales están cerradas?– Dijo Danaé viendo a las mencionadas puertas, éstas estaban cerradas con cadena y candado.

– ¿Cómo que…?– Ann se interrumpió al ver como las puertas estaban como Danaé había dicho, cerradas.

Ambos las miraron espantados y sin poder creer la tan mala suerte que los perseguía desde que esas esposas llegaron a sus vidas, ambos corrieron hasta llegar y estamparse con la puerta, dejando de nuevo la mochila tirada en el piso; seguido de eso, empezaron a sacudir las puertas como un par de locos, tratando de abrirlas inútilmente.

–No se puede, niña– Dijo Alejandro viendo toda la altura de las puertas, mínimo, cinco metros, él podría brincarlas fácilmente, pero de Ann, quien sabe.

– ¡Esperen!– Dijo Danaé acercándose a ellos con la mochila de ellos en un hombro y la suya al otro– Será mejor que no nos vean llegar tan tarde–

–No me importa eso, estamos en un Instituto que te da la libertad de faltar si así lo deseas, ¿Por qué me tendré que preocupar por algo inútilmente?– Dijo Alejandro tratando de morder el candado para poder entrar.

–El tonto tiene razón, Danaé; debemos entrar, que es lo importante. La exposición de Biología que tenemos hoy vale el 60% de la calificación final– Dijo Ann sin mencionar todas las veces que a ninguno de los dos les habían recibido las tareas solo porque Ann le sacaba copias a los trabajos de Alejandro y por despistada, no le quitaba el nombre de Alejandro para ponerle el suyo.

–No es por eso, el director hará HOY inspección "Sorpresa" a las aulas, para ver el rendimiento de los estudiantes– Dijo Danaé como si nada aventando la mochila a la chica.

– ¿Ósea…?– Dijo la joven, quien aún no entendía.

–Ósea que estaremos en problemas si nos ven apenas llegando– Dijo Alejandro en idioma Ann, algo simple.

–Bien, ¿Qué hacemos?– Luego de un rato, Alejandro dijo un posible plan para entrar al salón:

–Escuchen, éste es el plan– Dijo Alejandro agachándose y trazando en la tierra un plano del Instituto, para que las muchachas vieran los movimientos– Primero, nos aseguramos de que no haya nadie por los alrededores de nuestros salones; luego, llegamos a nuestro salón rezando porque el director no esté justo en ese momento ahí, gritamos que el profesor tiene una llamada telefónica y cuando salga nos metemos al salón como si nada, ¿Bien?– Dijo Alejandro viéndolas a las dos, agachadas igual que él.

– ¡Perfecto! ¿Y cómo entramos?– Dijo Danaé fascinada con el plan del azabache menor.

–…Bueno, primero, nos aseguramos de que no haya nadie por los alrededores de nuestros salones…– Dijo Alejandro trazando otro plano en la tierra.

– ¡Grandioso! No tienes ni idea de cómo entrar, ¿Ne, tonto?– Dijo Ann parándose bruscamente, haciendo que Alejandro solo levantara la mano esposada.

–Bien, entonces opina tú, niña– Dijo Alejandro encarando a la muchacha menor. Ésta no se intimidó y se acercó más a Alejandro, levantando una mano para abofetearlo. Alejandro se levantó para recibir como todo un hombre la cachetada de la joven.

– ¡Basta! De nada servirá que se maten aquí– Dijo Danaé separándolos lo más que pudo– Brinquemos las puertas, ¿Qué otra?– Dijo mirando a todos lados, se acomodó su mochila en los dos hombros y empezó a subir por los barrotes, los otros dos la siguieron.

Por estar ella sola, llevando unos jeans esa vez, con una mochila que ni pesaba y experta en escalar cosas, Danaé subió más rápido que los otros dos; una vez hasta arriba, se sentó con una pierna a cada lado y miró a los de abajo. Era difícil pesar que iban en sincronía, cada quien se movía cómo quería y por eso casi no avanzaban; sin mencionar que Ann llevaba falda y eso le complicaba el subir.

–Vamos, apúrense– Dijo Danaé esperándolos arriba.

–Vamos, niña, después nos pelearemos, de eso hay sobra, ahora los dos juntos– Dijo Alejandro dejando de subir por un momento.

– ¡Intenta subir con falda corta!– Le replicó Ann enojada y ruborizada.

Así, primero pasaron la pesada mochila a Danaé y ésta solo la dejó caer del lado de adentro; ambos la miraron a mal por un segundo, ésta se hizo la desentendida y los esperó a que llegaran. Los dos lograron subir hasta donde estaba la otra muchacha, ésta bajó y una vez cerca del piso, saltó y pisó firme; mientras, Alejandro pasó primero al otro lado de la puerta, esperando a la otra niña. Ann estaba por pasar la primera pierna cuando algo se lo impidió.

–No puedo– Dijo Ann bajando la pierna.

– ¡Ya, solo hazlo!– Dijo Alejandro exasperado– Ya está, hazlo– Dijo el azabache cerrando los ojos y volteando el rostro.

– ¡Corre, corre! Si voltea yo lo muerdo– Dijo Danaé parándose de puntitas.

–Bien, aquí voy– Dijo Ann una vez sintiéndose segura.

Estando por pasar la primera pierna, Ann alucinó que Alejandro volteaba (Cosa que no era cierto); por lo que regresó a su lugar la pierna, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera para atrás; Alejandro solo sintió el fuerte jalón, estampando el rostro en los barrotes y cayendo también, solo que él para adentro. Una vez que dejaron de caer a causa de que las esposas habían topado con las cadenas que cerraban las puertas, ambos se miraron entrando en pánico ¡Uno había pasado y la otra se haba quedado afuera!

– ¡Esto es tu culpa!– Gritó la joven acusándolo con el dedo de las esposas.

– ¡Claro que no! ¡Es tuya!– Dijo el azabache agarrándole el dedito a Ann para retorcérselo.

– ¡Waa! Mi dedo– Gritó Ann tratando de soltarse del agarre de Alejandro.

– ¡Ya basta! Dejen de pelearse, torpes, o nos descubrirán– Dijo Danaé tratando de ayudar a Ann a que se liberara de la fuerza de Alejandro; una vez libre, Alejandro gritó, ahora a Danaé:

–Todo por tu maravillosa idea, gracias, tonta– Dijo irónico el azabache, arremetiendo contra todos.

– ¡Al menos pasó la mayoría!– Dijo Danaé en su defensa.

– ¡¿La mayoría?! ¡Ann se quedó afuera! Sin ella yo no me puedo ir– Dijo Alejandro furioso, sólo eso faltaba.

– ¿Y tienes que desquitarte con todos?– Seguía peleándose la joven mayor– Fue culpa de ésta– Dijo apuntando a Ann, ésta salió en defensa propia y se puso a pelear también. En medio de todo el alboroto, una voz hizo que todos se callaran.

– ¡Chicos!– Al acto, todos se tensaron y miraron hacia donde venía la voz.

–Profesor Enzo– Dijeron los tres esperando lo peor.

–Estamos fritos– Dijo Ann desde afuera viendo como el profe Enzo, su profesor de Biología, se acercaba apurado a ellos.

–No entren en pánico… y no…– Se interrumpió Alejandro al ver que Danaé ya no estaba– Infeliz…–

–¡Chicos!– Dijo de nuevo el profesor Enzo, quien ya había llegado con los únicos dos que quedaban, tomando la mano libre del azabache– Alejandro, debes venir conmigo de inmediato, el director ya va a llegar al salón y…– Se interrumpió al sentir un jalón por parte del azabache.

–No puedo ir– Dijo Alejandro con un semblante serio mientras jalaba su mano hacia él mismo.

– ¡Deja de jugar, Alejandro! Eres mi mejor estudiante y el director ya pasará al salón; sin ti verá que no sirvo para profesor y me echará, pero con tu exposición que te toca hoy se sorprenderá…– Dijo volviendo a tomar la mano del mencionado para jalarlo; de nuevo, éste opuso fuerza– ¿Por qué no quieres dejarla? Si es porque ella está afuera, le pondré su asistencia y haré que pase, pero ahora necesito que estés en el salón de ya– Dijo el profesor Enzo ya desesperado.

–No puedo, Ann es mi compañera de exposición, sin ella no lo haré– Sentenció Alejandro cerrando los ojos, era una muy buena excusa para que dejaran pasara a la chica.

El profesor Enzo no tuvo otra opción que pedir al encargado que abriera las puertas. Una vez que ambos pasaron, caminaron juntos, más que nada, para que el profesor Enzo no notara las esposas, ya que desde el principio, cuidaron de que no se notaran; y así, los tres corrieron al salón, el profesor Enzo llegó a su escritorio y Ann y Alejandro se sentaron hasta atrás, esperando que el director llegara para empezar a exponer.

–Bien, chicos, en cuanto el director llegue, quiero que estén todos bien sentados, sin hablar y si es posible, sin respirar, quiero completo silencio; él entra y ustedes…– Dijo el profesor Enzo para que los alumnos completaran.

–Saludamos– Dijeron todos a coro bien desganados.

En eso, el director junto con su secretaria se presentaron tocando la puerta, enseguida todos se tensaron, y por todos entiéndase sólo y únicamente el profesor Enzo; al entrar al salón la autoridad máxima todos hicieron el clásico saludo, el director y su acompañante se pasaron hasta el final del salón, esperando que pase lo que sea que tuviera que pasar.

–Bueno, los primeros en exponer son el joven Cruz y la señorita Narváez, por favor, pasen al frente– Dijo el profesor Enzo tomando asiento.

–Bien… nos llegó la hora– Dijo Ann viendo que todos se les quedaban viendo.

–Ya ni modo, niña– Dijo Alejandro a la vez que se paraba de su lugar.

Ann hacía como que sacaba el reporte escrito de la mochila mientras Alejandro simulaba sacar cualquier otra cosa, mientras formulaba un plan para que no se notaran las esposas.

–Cuando quieran, chicos– Dijo el profesor Enzo con una sonrisa nerviosa viendo al director, la secretaria escribía todas las faltan que veían.

Dentro de la mochila, cada quien se acomodaba lo mejor que podía las muñequeras que traían para tapar las esposas; para tapar la cadenita, tuvieron que tomar entre los dos la libreta donde tenían el reporte con un dedo entre las hojas y así caminaron hasta llegar a la pizarra.

–Bueno, ¿Cómo se llama su exposición, jóvenes?–

Dijo el profesor Enzo para luego hacer un gesto de extrañeza, la joven y el azabache estaban tapándose el rostro con la libreta, mientras susurraban algo inaudible; en cuanto se escuchó el silencio seguido de una burla, Ann y Alejandro miraron a donde venía la burla. Todos los alumnos en coro diciendo cosas como "¡Beso, beso!" ò ¡Son novios, son novios!", al acto éstos se separaron lo más rápido y lejos que pudieron, sin soltar, claro, la libreta.

–Denos un segundo– Pidió Alejandro levantando el dedo índice para luego darle la espalda a todo el grupo junto con Ann y la pobre libreta, el profesor Enzo solo se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, seria bueno que fuera desempolvando su curriculum –Tenemos que exponer sin que se vean las esposas, nos pueden enviar a la correccional, niña– Dijo Alejandro recordando lo que les había pasado ayer cuando fueron a parar a la cárcel.

–Cuando quieran– Volvió a presionarlos el profesor Enzo, ya aburrido y con la mejilla recargada en una mano.

– ¡Ya sé! Para que se distraigan y no noten las esposas, ¿Qué tal si hacemos malabares mientras el otro lee el reporte?–

–…No…–

– ¡Oh ya sé! Que uno haga malabares mientras el otro lee el reporte, pero el que hace los malabares que lo haga… con tres brazos, ¿Ne?–

– ¡Oh, sí! Me parece buena idea déjame… ¡Que estupidez!– Dijo Alejandro sin importarle que todos lo escucharan– Déjamelo a mí… para variar– Dijo esto ultimo en susurro pero con intenciones de que Ann lo escuchara.

–Tranquilo, todo es mental– Dijo Ann tratando de calmarse.

– ¡¿Cómo que mental, no nos vez esposados?!– Dijo Alejandro gritándole en susurro– Nosotros hablaremos…– Comenzó a decir Alejandro a los demás– Acerca de la Biología Marina–

Todos pusieron atención al chico que hablaba, pero naturalmente, nadie hacía caso al tema de exposición, mientras Ann detenía la libreta que Alejandro leía; parecía extraño pero funcionaba, hasta que al director se le ocurrió preguntar:

– ¿Tiene que detener la otra chica la libreta?– Alejandro empezó a balbucear sin tener idea de cómo responder a eso.

– ¡Es _Ventrilocuismo_!– Dijo Ann al director parándose frente al azabache, éste la miró con una lista muy larga de características de la chica.

– ¿_Ventrilocuismo_?, ¡Lo hacen de maravilla!–

Dijo el director empezando un aplauso, seguido por todos los demás presentes, Ann no dudó en aceptarlos de buena gana, con todo y su Humilde reverencia, Alejandro se encogió de hombros y también aceptó los halagos; cuando ambos estaban agachados en la reverencia, la libreta giró sobre sus manos, cayendo al piso y dejando ver el lindo par de brazaletes plateados.

– ¿Qué son esas cosas en sus muñecas?– Preguntó una alumna.

– ¡Unas esposas!– Gritó otro.

Pronto, todos empezaron a deducir sus propias teorías, armando un alboroto en el salón. Ann y Alejandro se sentían atrapados, realmente podían llevarlos a la correccional; pronto, el profesor Enzo, el director y su asistente rodearon al par esposado, éstos se miraron entre sí y pasaron saliva.

ڮ

– ¿Y cuándo fue que empezaron a usar la violencia cómo única salida?– Preguntó el psicólogo al dúo esposado.

Al estar rodeados por el profesor Enzo, el director y su asistente, Alejandro entró en pánico y empezó a comportarse de forma violenta, bastante tenía con estar con Ann cómo para que todos lo trataran como a un loco, ni que fuera su hermano; a todo esto los mandaron al psicólogo para "Ayudarlos a controlar su carácter". Trataron de contactar con los padres de ambos pero para suerte de éstos ninguno de sus padres estaba disponible.

– ¡Que no somos unos violentos!– Dijo Ann parada, Alejandro si estaba sentado, con la frente clavada a la mesa.

–Ya veo...– Dijo el psicólogo anotando algo en su libretita– Por favor, siéntese– Le pidió por enésima vez el psicólogo. Ann ya estaba por sentarse cuando…

–No– De nuevo se paró de golpe– Todo empieza cuando te sientas y al final terminar llorando a mares explicando que cuando tenías cuatro años querías un poni y no lo tuviste y eso te dejó traumado de por vida ¡No, señor, yo no me siento!– Dijo Ann cruzada de un brazo.

–Niña…siéntate– Le dijo Alejandro jalándola de las esposas.

–Que no–

–Pero no ha contestado la pregunta, ¿Cuándo fue que empezaron a usar la violencia como única salida?– Volvió a preguntar el psicólogo.

–Bueno… ¡Un momento! No somos unos violentos– Dijo Ann a la defensiva y nerviosa.

– ¿Por qué no se relaja como su amigo?– Sugirió el psicólogo apuntando a Alejandro.

– ¿Él? Él no está relajado, escuche– Dijo la joven acercándose a Alejandro.

–Deshonra… dolor… humillación…–Decía Alejandro en voz baja.

–Mmm, ya veo– Dijo el psicólogo escribiendo todo lo que decía Alejandro.

– ¿Podemos irnos ya? Nos dijeron que en cuanto consiguieran con qué separarnos nos podríamos ir de aquí– Dijo Ann ya desesperada.

–Esta bien, su próxima cita será mañana a esta misma hora– Dijo el psicólogo dándole una receta de calmantes y cosas así– Y recuerden que la fuerza bruta no es mala, solo necesitan controlarla–

–Gracias… ¡Que no somos violentos!– Gritó la joven para luego tomar bruscamente la receta y jalar a Alejandro fuera de ese lugar. El director, el profesor Enzo y una infinidad de metiches decidieron que lo mejor sería llevar a ese par con el psicólogo del Instituto para que los ayudara con su "Carácter".

–Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí?– Dijo una voz irritantemente familiar atrás de ellos.

– ¿Orión?– Dijo Alejandro saliendo de su trance– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?–

–Vine a terapia– Dijo como si nada.

– ¿Ah, sí?– Dijo Alejandro viendo a la chica, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento– ¿Por qué?–

–Me mandan aquí cada dos días, con este mismo psicólogo– Dijo apuntando la puerta por donde acababan de salir– Por algo acerca de tratar un problema de Principios de Demencia o algo así, y a Danaé le toca los otros días que a mí no– Dijo refiriéndose a que en la escuela ya sabían que él y Danaé no eran lo que se decía "Cuerdos"

–Que raro– Dijo Alejandro sarcástico.

–Oh! Casi lo olvido, ¿A que no creen lo que tengo conmigo?– Dijo Orión muy feliz, ambos no contestaron y Orión les insistió– ¡Vamos! ¿No van a adivinar?– Alejandro suspiró y dijo:

– ¿Qué, Orión? ¿Qué tienes contigo?– Dijo Alejandro más desganado que nunca.

– ¿Qué creen que encontré hoy en mi trabajo?–

– ¿Tienes trabajo?– Dijo Alejandro sorprendido.

– ¿No recuerdas que ya te lo había dicho?– Le recordó Orión.

– ¿Sabían que es de tontos responder una pregunta con otra?– Dijo Ann ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de Alejandro–… Yo sólo decía…– Dijo Ann encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Cómo que tienes trabajo? Eres Orión, tú no trabajas– Dijo Alejandro sin creerle a su hermano.

–Ya te lo había dicho y no me creíste, te dije que ya había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo; bueno, eso no es lo importante, ¿Qué creen que encontré en mi fabuloso trabajo?–

– ¿Qué?–

–Una… ¡Llave!– Dijo Orión abriendo los brazos para darle mayor drama al asunto.

– ¡Oh, una llave!... Vámonos, niña– Dijo Alejandro yéndose del lugar.

–Bueno, me la quedaré yo, mi linda y pequeña llave, con agarradera redonda y con punta en forma de desarmador de cruz, ¡Oh! Y color rosa con brillitos– Dijo Orión dándose media vuelta.

Al acto, los dos esposados se pararon de golpe ¿Pequeña, con agarradera redonda y con punta en forma de desarmador de cruz? ¡¿Rosa con brillitos?! ¡Esa era la llave de las esposas! ¿Cómo era posible? Voltearon con Orión pero éste ya no estaba.

– ¿Será cierto?– Dijo Ann esperanzada con ser libre.

–Él no conocía la llave que perdimos. A menos que haya comprado de idiota otras esposas, no creo que esté mintiendo– Dijo Alejandro también esperanzado.

–Pero aunque sean de otras esposas, ¿Nos servirán?–

–No, niña, si no son juguetes, son instrumentos de policías, sino desde cuando ya habríamos ido por otro par– Dijo Alejandro pensando en si era cierto o no lo que había dicho Orión.

Por si acaso, se pusieron a buscar a Orión; primero fueron otra vez con el psicólogo que les había dicho Orión le tocaba terapia, pero no estaba, el muy tonto lo había planeado bien para hacerlos sufrir, así que buscaron en todos los salones pero no lograron dar con él. Ahora tenían una misión: Recuperar esa llave y ver su era la indicada y su salvación.

ڮ

– ¿Lo vez, niña?– Preguntó Alejandro por medio de su celular para comunicarse con Ann, trepado en una rama de un árbol.

–No, ¿Tú?– Preguntó Ann sobre otra rama con su propio celular en la mano.

–No– Dijo Alejandro volteando a ver a la chica, a menos de medio metro de distancia, estaban sobre la misma rama– Mejor vámonos, niña. Repíteme por qué tenemos que usar los celulares si estamos juntos– Dijo Alejandro preparándose para saltar de la rama al piso.

–Porque así es más divertido– Dijo Ann saltando junto con Alejandro.

–Que desperdicio de batería. Serviría si estuviéramos separados, niña, y de ser así, ni te estaría hablando– Dijo Alejandro sacudiéndose la ropa.

–Que gracioso, de no ser por mí tendrías la vida más aburrida de todas, tonto– Dijo Ann inflando sus mejillas a modo infantil.

–Shh– Dijo Alejandro agachándose atrás de unos arbustos, junto con Ann– Orión– Dijo moviendo una rama para ver mejor.

ڮ

– ¡Soy ge-nial, soy ge-nial! El me-jor, el me-jor– Cantaba Orión mientras buscaba sus llaves del auto de su padre.

Por la derecha de él se veía a un pequeño arbusto que se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha, avanzando hacia él. Orión sintió una sensación extraña y miró hacia adelante; luego de esperar a que algo pasara, se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando sus llaves. El arbusto se acercó más a él y Orión miró hacia su derecha, notando al pequeño arbusto cerca de él, se extrañó pero no le tomó importancia.

Ya que sacó sus llaves las introdujo y giró y la puerta del auto se abrió, el arbusto se acercó aún más a él, esta vez Orión si notó que ya no estaba en su lugar, pero decidió fingir que no sabía nada; se subió rápidamente a su auto sin notar que del arbusto había salido una mano que trató de atraparlo. Orión hechó a andar el auto haciéndose para atrás y arrollando al pobre arbusto, luego de eso, se perdió por la calle, dejando casi por completo un tapete de hojas.

–Hora del plan B– Se escuchó del arbusto, luego éste se levantó y como pudo se fue del lugar.

ڮ

– ¿Se suponía que vendría del Instituto a casa?– Preguntó Ann sentada y con los ojos cerrados, con miles de benditas por todo el cuerpo.

–Mis padres vienen hoy y él debe estar presente, niña– Contestó Alejandro igual que Ann, totalmente lastimados por el auto de su hermano.

– ¿A que horas vendrán?–

–No lo sé, lo más probable es que Orión sí sepa y venga dos minutos antes, tsk… si no lo conoceré– Dijo Alejandro frunciendo el seño con los ojos cerrados.

–Y en caso de que tus padres realmente vengan antes de estar separados, ¿Qué haremos?– Preguntó Ann viendo al azabache.

–No lo sé, Ann…– Dijo Alejandro abriendo los ojos preocupado.

–Será mejor ir a buscar a Orión, no perdemos nada e igual debe presentarse para cuando tus padres vengan– Dijo Ann levantándose y jalando levemente la mano de Alejandro con las esposas.

Alejandro suspiró y siguió a la chica hasta la puerta principal, lo peor no era estar juntos, sino que si Orión tenía la verdadera llave, para quitársela sería muy duro, Orión le sacaría ventaja en más de una forma. Llegando a la puerta principal:

– ¡Soy ge-nial, soy ge…!– Orión entró de golpe a la casa, mirando a los dos esposados que lo miraban– Okeey…– Y acto seguido, Orión salió corriendo en dirección al auto, escapando de esos dos. Tardaron en reaccionar pero luego de un instante reaccionaron y siguieron a Orión, quien apenas estaba cerrando la puerta del auto.

– ¡Orión, danos esa llave!– Gritó Alejandro llegando al auto y abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

– ¡Auxilio! ¡Me roban!– Empezó a gritar Orión para ver si así lograba alejar a esos dos y escapar.

–No funciona, torpe– Dijo Alejandro parado junto a Ann, ambos con el seño fruncido. Orión pasó saliva nervioso mientras los otros dos estiraban sus manos esposadas para atraparlo.

ڮ

– ¡No diré nada sin un abogado!– Gritó Orión atado a una silla en la sala de la casa Cruz.

–Solo danos la llave, Orión, y no te haremos nada– Dijo Ann ya desesperada.

– ¿Orión? Yo no soy Orión– Dijo Orión fingiendo ser otra persona.

– ¿¡Qué estás diciendo?!– Dijo Ann confundida y ya queriendo golpear al azabache mayor.

–Bienvenida a mi mundo, cuando éste ya no se salva de algo, finge ser otra persona y no saber nada– Dijo Alejandro mirando a Orión hacerse la victima.

– ¡La llave!– Gritó Ann exasperada.

– ¿Qué llave?– Dijo Orión "Confundido".

–La de estas esposas– Dijo Ann levantado la mano esposada para dejarlas ver.

–No veo– Dijo Orión cerrando los ojos.

– ¡Pero si acabas de cerrar los ojos!– Dijo Ann jalándose de sus largos cabellos.

–Yo no tengo ojos– Dijo de nuevo Orión, Ann hizo un ademán de querer golpearlo pero Alejandro la detuvo del brazo.

–Ya déjalo, no dirá nada sin amenazas– Dijo Alejandro acercándose por detrás de Orión– Orión, si no me das la llave… me aseguraré de que Danaé se olvide de ti… para siempre– Ante esto Orión abrió los ojos, pero seguía conservando su calma.

–No puedes hacer eso– Dijo Orión mirando por arriba de su hombro.

– ¡Oh! Claro que puedo y lo haré, hoy en la mañana ella nos llevó al Instituto y dijo que no estaba feliz contigo… no sé, tal vez pueda meterle algunas ideas– Dijo Alejandro mañosamente.

– ¡Ja! ¿Crees que no puedo jugar ese mismo juego?– Dijo Orión retándolos– Conozco tu mente, Alejandro, ya le advertí a Danaé que no creyera nada de lo que ustedes digan–

– ¿Y te miró Danaé cuando se lo dijiste?– Preguntó Alejandro sabiendo que Danaé aún estaba enojada con él. Ante esto, Orión frunció un poco el seño mirando a otro lado, Alejandro sonrió victorioso caminando frente a él, Ann estaba impresionada por la forma en que ambos batían los ataques del otro.

–Así que sigue enojada, muy bien, esto nos será de ayuda, danos la llave y no me acercaré a la débil mente de Danaé– Pidió por ultima vez el azabache menor al mayor.

– ¡Nunca!– Gritó Orión fingiendo que si se la daba, el universo entero explotaría.

– ¡Ya déjate de dramas y dánosla! ¡O yo misma haré que Danaé te corte!– Gritó Ann apretando los puños.

–Tu novia es muy aburrida, Alejandro, no quiere jugar al detective– Dijo Orión sacándole la lengua a la chica.

–Solo danos la llave– Dijo Alejandro pasando todo el drama que ambos habían hecho, sentándose en otra silla con el respaldo frente al pecho de sí mismo.

–Antes respóndanme unas preguntas– Dijo Orión claramente sin notar que estaba atado a una silla, como si nada estuviera pasando.

–No, nada de tratos– Dijo Alejandro imaginándose las preguntas.

– ¡Vamos! No será nada incómodo– Dijo Orión sonriendo inocentemente.

– ¡Que no! Ya basta, dámela ya o yo mismo la buscaré– Amenazó Alejandro tomando a Orión del cuello de la camisa.

–Esta bien, está bien, solo quiero me hagan un favor– Pidió Orión saliéndose de bromas.

– ¡Claro que no! Después de todo lo que has hecho ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?– Dijo Ann dando un pequeño salto infantil.

–Danaé no me habla por su culpa, así que quiero que ustedes hablen con ella y…–

– ¿Nuestra culpa? Sí, claro– Dijo Alejandro sarcástico y soltando bruscamente a su hermano– No se me haría raro que ya estuviera harta de ti– Dijo sin fijarse lo que decía.

–Emm… ¿Alejandro?– Dijo Ann viendo extraño a Orión mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Respondió Alejandro enojado, pero al ver la expresión de la joven, miró extrañado a donde apuntaba– ¿Y ahora qué diablos te pasa, Orión?– Preguntó Alejandro tratando de no sonar preocupado por la cara de su hermano.

Éste se encontraba con la mirada hacia abajo, Alejandro giró los ojos enfadado de los dramas de su hermano y se dio media vuelta para salir de la sala y respirar un poco de aire, que mucha falta le hacia; pero fue detenido por las esposas, Ann no estaba moviéndose, Alejandro volteó enojado con la joven pero lejos de intimidarla, recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de ella. Ésta hizo un ademán al azabache de que se disculpara con su hermano, Alejandro se apuntó él mismo con el dedo para luego negar con la cabeza, pero Ann frunció más el seño poniendo su mano libre en su cintura, Alejandro rodó los ojos otra vez y caminó neciamente hacia Orión, diciendo mil maldiciones a la chica, su hermano, la llave y a las esposas.

–Orión… Orión– Éste no volteaba el rostro– Escucha… no era… bueno… ¡Todo fue tu culpa!– Ante esto, recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la joven enojada, Alejandro gruñó fuertemente y lo intentó de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. El Cruz menor miró enojado a Ann encogiendo los hombros, Ann le insistió a intentarlo de nuevo– Escucha, torp…– Recibió otro golpe de Ann– Orión… yo… solo diré esto una vez, si no me escuchas ya no será mi problema– Alejandro suspiró antes de continuar– Lo lamento– Orión apenas lo miró y volvió a voltear la mirada.

–Bien, si quieren que los perdone, ayúdenme con Danaé– Dijo Orión recobrando su característico ánimo.

– ¡Ni loco!– Dijo Alejandro al acto, esperándose algo así de Orión.

–Bien, entonces no los perdono a ninguno– Dijo Orión volteando enojado su rostro.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y yo qué te hice?– Dijo Ann enojándose con Orión. Éste la miró un segundo y luego volteó su cara de nuevo– Oye, no puede ser tan malo, solo quiere que su novia le vuelva a hablar, ayudémoslo– Dijo Ann al azabache menor tratando de convencerlo.

– ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Sólo nos meterá en problemas y al final no nos dará la llave y para colmo puede que ni sea la llave, tsk– Dijo Alejandro con el seño fruncido, como si no conociera a su hermano.

–Bien, hagamos un trato: Ayúdenme a hablar con Danaé y yo les doy la llave, ¿Hecho?– Dijo

Orión levantando una ceja.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que sí es la llave?– Preguntó Ann luego de ver las razones de Alejandro por las cuales no debían confiar en Orión.

–La llave que tengo en la verdadera, la encontré en mi trabajo… ¿Dónde la perdieron?... ¿En una presa?– Ante esto, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, a nadie le habían dicho donde se les había perdido, ¿Cómo lo sabía entonces Orión?

– ¿Cómo sabes cómo era la llave?– Dijo Alejandro olvidando por un instante que sí era la verdadera llave, sería mucho más difícil quitársela sin perder nada.

– ¿Ayudaran?– Dijo Orión convencido de haber logrado lo que quería.

Ann y Alejandro se miraron un instante y luego le dieron la espalda a Orión, para discutir un poco la situación; luego de estar de acuerdo, Alejandro dijo:

–Trato, pero queremos ver la llave antes; si no es, nada de ayuda– Dijo estirando la mano.

– ¡Ja! Tendré la cara pero no soy estúpido, sigo atado y en cuanto se las dé saldrán corriendo y me dejaran atado aquí, ¿Verdad?– Ante esto, ambos se miraron enojados, los había atrapado– Desátenme y les muestro la llave… pero no pueden tocarla o me la comeré– Advirtió Orión haciendo que a los otros dos tuvieran el mismo pensamiento.

–Bien– Y empezaron a desatarlo, Alejandro de las manos y Ann de los tobillos, pero como solo podían utilizar una mano, el trabajo era mucho más complicado que con las dos manos.

– ¿Qué clase de nudo hiciste?– Dijo Ann ya casi mordiendo la cuerda hecha nudo.

– ¿Yo? ¿Qué clase de nudo hiciste tú?– Dijo a su vez el azabache sin ni siquiera poder aflojar el nudo.

–Ambos son unos inútiles– Dijo Orión zafando fácilmente sus manos del nudo y agachándose un poco para desatarse los tobillos, una vez hecho, volvió a colocar las manos entre las cuerdas– Bien, ahora hagan lo mismo con este otro nudo– Dijo el listo sin darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo pudo haberse soltado él solo. Luego de un rato en que Ann y Alejandro lo miraban extrañados y enojados por su grado de idiotez, Orión reaccionó– ¡Oh!... Jeje… cierto– Y fácilmente volvió a sacar las manos y se levantó de la silla.

–Ahora la llave– Dijo Alejandro luego de calmarse los nervios mentalmente con un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

–Claro– Dijo Orión dándoles la espalda y metiendo su mano en su pantalón, ya que encontró la llave la mostró a ambos– Aquí está– Dijo felizmente, ambos lo miraron pensando que la lista de características de Orión iba en aumento.

–Yo no la tocaré– Dijo Ann sin dejar de ver la llave. Quién sabe de dónde la había sacado.

–Vamos– Dijo Alejandro jalando a la joven, colocó las esposas con el orificio donde se metía debajo de la llave para ver si realmente encajaba– Al parecer si es la llave– Dijo Alejandro convencido de que Orión decía la verdad, para variar.

– ¡Claro que sí es!– Dijo Ann– ¿No vez lo linda que se ve con esos brillitos?– Tenía que ser la llave.

–Ahora que ya me creen, deben ayudarme con Danaé, solo necesito que la convenzan de venir aquí– Dijo Orión felizmente.

–Seguro, es tan tonta como…– Alejandro no terminó de decirlo pero miró discretamente a la joven de su lado.

–Wow, esperen ¿Cuándo llegan sus padres?– Dijo Ann recordando ese pequeño problema.

–Llegaran esta noche– Dijo Orión haciendo memoria.

–Tenemos mucho que hacer, vamos, niña– Dijo Alejandro jalando a Ann para buscar a Danaé y acabar ya con esto.

– ¡Tú puedes, hermanito!, ve por mi niña– Gritó Orión desde la sala mientras veía a ambos salir de la casa– ¡Y vengan antes de las 11:00 de la noche con o sin Danaé!– Les advirtió en el ultimo momento.

ڮ

Ya eran más de las 7:00 y el sol ya se estaba poniendo, pero ni rastro de la joven mayor y Ann y Alejandro ya tenían hambre; cansados se sentaron en una banca, la bendita banca donde Alejandro estaba esperando a la joven la vez que todo este lio empezó. Las viejas costumbres nunca se pierden.

–Tengo mucha hambre, comamos algo– Dijo Ann dejando caer la cabeza en el hombro de Alejandro.

–Comeré ya que esté lejos de ti– Dijo Alejandro moviendo su hombro para que Ann se quitara.

– ¿Y qué tal si buscamos a Danaé en un restaurant?– Sugirió Ann para así poder comer algo.

Alejandro le iba a negar de nuevo pero el estomago le gruñó como nunca, tuvo que seguir a la chica a comer algo. Ya que llegaron al local de comida más cercano, ambos comieron lo mismo.

– ¡Qué hambre tenía!– Exclamó la joven mientras seguía comiendo, Alejandro solo se limitaba a comer en silencio. Ann estaba por el decimoquinto plato de comida cuando escuchó un suspiro largo y profundo, volteó sin retirar el plato de su boca y por fin la vio.

–Alejandro, mira, es Danaé– Dijo Ann yendo con la otra muchacha pero sin soltar su plato de comida, Alejandro la siguió al acto.

Danaé se encontraba con un plato sin ni siquiera probar aún, sentada en un rincón del lugar, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó la voz que lo llamaba:

–Danaé, hola– Saludó Ann feliz por haberla encontrado.

Danaé levantó la vista lentamente y miró a la chica que le hablaba, luego miró a Alejandro y fue cuando frunció el seño, al parecer les recordaba a alguien.

–Si vienen a quejarse de cuando los abandoné hoy porque el profe Enzo se acercaba… pues no tengo tiempo– Dijo Danaé cruzándose de brazos– Si me veía fuera de clases me metería en muchos problemas, sobretodo porque ya me conoce a mí y a Orión, ambos fuimos sus alumnos y le hicimos la vida de cuadritos, con cualquier excusa me quiere echar del Instituto– Dijo quejándose de aquel profesor.

–Me imagino…– Dijo en susurro el azabache– Deberíamos vengarnos… pero no– Danaé lo miró extrañada y molesta– Dejaste algo en casa la otra vez– Dijo Alejandro serio.

Danaé pareció recordar algo y dijo rápidamente:

– ¡¿Explotaron las bombas de humo?!– Los dos esposados la miraron extrañados y hasta con algo de miedo.

–Eh... no– Dijo Ann.

–Bueno, ahí las dejaré mientras no exploten, además, ahí está el idiota de Orión y no quiero verlo– Dijo Danaé cruzándose de brazos.

–Entonces nos las quedaremos y las usaremos nosotros... tanto que te debió costar hacerlas...– Se "Lamentó" el azabache.

–… Está bien, pero no iré si está el idiota de Orión– Sentenció Danaé enojada.

–Trato– Dijo Alejandro victorioso.

ڮ

–Entonces, ya que esté cerca, Ann se pone atrás de ella y yo la empujo y tú cierras la puerta del sótano con llave hasta que te perdone– Explicó Alejandro a su hermano una vez los tres en casa.

– ¿Qué? Con razón Ann no te quiere de novio– Dijo Orión "Discretamente" ganándose una mirada asesina de la chica– No le quiero dañar– Dijo Orión negándose a ese plan.

–No la dañaras, solo rodará veinte escalones abajo, ya luego tú la recoges o algo y ahí es cuando te

perdona– Dijo Alejandro desesperado por tener ya esa llave.

–No, no lo haré así– Se negó Orión rotundamente.

– ¡Claro que sí! No sabes lo que he vivido con ésta pegada a mí…–

– ¡El hecho de que tú no te le declares no quiere decir que yo también sea un insensible!...–

– ¡Con cada minuto que pasó junto a ella mi coeficiente disminuye…!– Ambos gritaban a la vez sin que se pudiera entender nada.

–Oigan…– Dijo Ann.

–Que venga Danaé engañada ya es mucho…–

– ¡Tú querías engañarla para que viniera!...–

– ¡No es cierto!–

– ¡Oigan!– Gritó esta vez la joven.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Contestaron los dos azabaches al unisonó.

–Alguien se estacionó afuera– Dijo Ann señalando la puerta principal.

Los tres escucharon un gritó muy familiar para los Cruz:

– ¡Hijos, vengan!– Les habló su madre a ambos.

Los tres se miraron con cara de espanto, no solo estaban estos dos torpes esposados, tendrían que rendir cuentas por la fianza que sus padres debieron pagar la vez que estuvieron en la cárcel.

Salió primero Orión y vio a su madre bajar del auto, su padre estaba bajando las maletas, parecía estar realmente molesto con Orión, pero eso no era lo peor; casi le da un infarto a Orión cuando su radar de Danaé se activó: ¡Danaé estaba a sólo unas cuantas casas de llegar a la casa de los Cruz! Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta para así correr al desagüe y salir por él, su madre vio a Orión y le dijo que saliera a ayudar a cargar las maletas, no dando tiempo de poder huir o avisarles a los otros dos de la presencia de Danaé. Se vio obligado a salir, haciendo una seña a los otros de que no salieran y tuvieran precaución, pero claro, los otros dos no entendieron la seña, pero ¿Quién los culparía si la seña que hizo Orión era entrelazar los dedos y simular una ola?

Así que ellos también se asomaron, asomando primero Alejandro la cabeza; fue cuando vio que Danaé ya había llegado a seguramente saludar a los padres de ambos, y muy seguramente a echarle mal de ojo a Orión. En cuanto iba a voltear Danaé, Alejandro se metió rápidamente, chocando contra la cabeza de Ann, pero casi ni le importó cuando le dijo:

–Ya llegó Danaé y está afuera, ¿Qué hacemos?– Ann solo se encogió de hombros asustada.

¿Qué se podía hacer si ya todo se mezcló? Simple: Hora el Panic Attack. Alejandro se asomó por la rendija del correo y logró ver cómo Danaé ya había llegado y saludado a sus padres; ésta, luego de saludar y haber mirado a mal a Orión, empezó a ayudar a llevar las maletas adentro de la casa, Orión reaccionó luego de un rato y también tomó algunas maletas para meterlas a la casa. Ante esto, Alejandro se levantó alarmado de donde estaba.

– ¡Ahí vienen todos! ¿Qué hacemos?– Dijo Alejandro esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera al puerta y los atraparan esposados.

– ¡Corramos!– Dijo Ann jalando al azabache para empezar la huida.

– ¡No, ¿Cómo correr?!– Dijo Alejandro jalando a la joven negándose a huir.

– ¡Sí… nosotros… estamos entrando A-LA-CASA!– Se escuchó claramente la voz tan discreta de Orión desde afuera de la casa, muy cerca de la puerta principal.

Al escucharlo, Ann y Alejandro entraron en pánico y salieron corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

–Muchas gracias por ayudaron con las maletas, Danaé, tú también, hijo– Agradeció la madre de Orión a ambos con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, al menos AL-GUIEN debe ser útil– Dijo Danaé viendo a mal a Orión por unos segundos para luego sonreírle a la madre de éste.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algún comentario por la actitud de la joven, el padre de Orión dijo en tono neutro a su primogénito:

– ¿Dónde está tu hermano? Vamos a salir todos a cenar– Dijo haciendo que Orión tragara en seco.

–Bueno… está en…–

En ese mismo momento, como si hubieran respondido a las suplicas de Orión por escuchar las palabras de su ángel de la guarda y saber qué responder a su padre, se escuchó como se abría la llave de la regadera en el piso de arriba y el agua caía en el azulejo del baño; rápidamente Orión soltó:

– ¡Se está bañando!– Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente, Danaé hizo una cara de diversión y extrañeza, una cara de diverextrañeza, ¿Eso era lo mejor que Orión podía decir?; O era muy bueno con las mentiras ò tenía mucha suerte ese azabache mayor.

–Pero descuiden, vayan a cenar ustedes… Sí… Eemm… nosotros ya cenamos y luego esto y lo otro y aquello y como no los esperábamos tan temprano, Alejandro se metió a bañar para luego preparar la casa para su llegada, pero todo se adelantó– Dijo Orión temiendo que olvidara la recién inventada mentira y luego se confundiera con otras mentiras más y así se enredara todo y lo atraparan mintiendo. Qué lio, ¿No?

–Bueno, tengo ciertos puntos a tratar con ustedes– Dijo su padre refiriéndose a la fianza de la cárcel que éste tuvo que pagar– Pero está bien, así también podré reprender a la chica esa, amiga de tu hermano– Dijo girándose para subir a su habitación a arreglarse para la cena de dos.

La madre de Orión le siguió y luego de un rato Danaé y Orión se quedaron solos en la sala; la primera miró a mal a Orión y luego le volteó el rostro enojada cruzándose de brazos, Orión se encogió de hombros y se aplastó en el sofá, todo a su tiempo. Luego de un rato más, los padres de los azabaches bajaron listos para la cena, dieron unas últimas indicaciones a Orión y dijeron a Danaé que se sintiera como en su casa, bueno, desde hace años que ella y Orión eran amigos; y salieron de la casa, luego de un rato, el auto se escuchó cómo se alejaba.

–Yo me largo– Dijo Danaé caminando hacia la puerta principal.

–Claro, Hu-ye– Dijo Orión acomodándose mejor en el sofá. Ante esto, Danaé se detuvo y volteó enojada con el azabache, éste fingió indiferencia pero por dentro sonreía triunfante.

– ¿Yo, huir?– Dijo Danaé regresando con Orión, éste ni le miró a los ojos.

–Sí, tú…– Dijo Orión pasándose el control remoto de la tv de una mano a otra, fingiendo indiferencia.

Danaé levantó la mano con las claras intenciones de abofetear al azabache, Orión lo notó y rápidamente se levantó de donde estaba para recibir el golpe, como todo buen hombre; Danaé estaba por soltar el golpe cuando Alejandro y Ann se asomaron por las escaleras, según ellos muy discretamente. Al ver a Danaé a punto de golpear a Orión, ambos simplemente se giraron en dirección hacia arriba para no interrumpir nada, pero al tratar de pisar un escalón, Ann vio al suelo y vio que desde el baño salía una cascada de agua que bajaba desde la regadera hasta el último peldaño de las escalera; inhaló bruscamente por el susto haciendo ruido y haciendo que Orión y Danaé los voltearan a ver.

–No se detengan, ya nos íbamos– Dijo Ann tratando de subir los escalones que quedaban.

–Sí, ya nos vamos– Dijo Alejandro siguiendo a la chica, antes de subir otro escalón, recordó a Orión– Recuerda que todo va de acuerdo al plan, así que no pierdas la llave– Y acto seguido ambos desaparecieron.

– ¡Hey, denme mis bombas de humo!– Gritó Danaé haciendo que los esposados regresaran curiosos.

– ¿Mande?– Dijeron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

–Te engañaron, distraída– Dijo Orión divertido, con el Ego al 100%

Danaé estaba por morder, literalmente, a Orión cuando Ann interrumpió diciendo:

–No es cierto, Danaé, por acá están tus cosas esas, ven– Dijo moviendo una mano invitándola a ir con ellos.

Danaé le volteó grosera e infantilmente el rostro a Orión y siguió a los otros dos a las escaleras.

– ¿Por qué está todo mojado?– Preguntó la muchacha mayor.

–Cuando escuchamos que mis padres ya habían llegado corrimos a mi habitación pero creímos escuchar a alguien subir las escaleras así que corrimos al baño de mi habitación, pero a la niña se le ocurrió que para "Un mejor engaño" deberíamos abrir las llaves del agua, lastima que AL-GUIEN sugirió asomarse a la sala y olvidó cerrar el agua– Explicó Alejandro viendo enojado a Ann.

Llegaron frente a la habitación de Orión y al no tener un plan decidieron meter ahí a Danaé, tal vez así se le bajaba el enojo con Orión, Alejandro metió su mano en su bolsillo trasero del pantalón y luego de sacar un fierrito y meterlo por la ranura, giró un poco la perilla, habilidad de familia.

–Listo– Dijo Alejandro quitando el seguro de la puerta, pero sin abrirla.

–Entra– Dijo Ann haciendo un ademán de que entrara.

– ¿No entran ustedes?– Dijo Danaé empezando a sentirse nerviosa ¡¿Qué tal si eran aliens que querían que entrara a la habitación para así dormirla y poder hacerle una autopsia?!... ¡Naaa!

–Oye, Orión es quien sabe de esas bombas, ve y búscalas tú– Dijo Alejandro sonriéndole a la par de Ann, Danaé los miró extrañada.

–Okeey… bien, entraré y saldré en un santiamén– Dijo Danaé decidida– Luego haré que exploten en el asiento de alguien– Dijo aún enojada con alguien.

–Bien, estaremos abajo– Dijo Ann y al acto, ambos de desvanecieron en dirección a las escaleras, dejando en su lugar una nube de humo con sus figuras.

Danaé tragó en seco y miró la puerta de la habitación, pensando en sí entrar o no.

–No lo sé, "_La curiosidad mató al gato_"– Dijo Danaé levantando la mano para tomar la perilla de la puerta– ¡Pero dicen que lo gatos tiene nueve vidas! Así que…– Dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro y solo se iluminaba lo que la luz de afuera alcanzaba a tocar, Danaé se encogió de hombros y entró tocando con la mano la pared para encontrar el interruptor de la luz; en cuanto se alejó de la puerta, ésta se cerró suavemente, dejando a Danaé en completa oscuridad. Danaé entró en pánico en el acto y trató de abrir la puerta, arrepentida por haber entrado al lugar solita ¡Sí eran aliens y la querían autopsiar!

Antes de que pudiera gritar, una velita se prendió al otro lado de la habitación, otras miles se prendieron e iluminaron toda la habitación de Orión, en toda la habitación habían globitos con forma de corazón y estrellas de todos colores que brillaban aún más con las flamas de las velas; en una mesita, enmarcada con rosas blancas, había una foto de Orión y de Danaé. En ella, Danaé estaba sentada en un columpio de un parque y Orión estaba parado junto a ella; varios de los globos de corazón empezaron a flotar y Danaé pudo ver que atados a ellos habían pequeñas velas de colores que al elevarse, dejaban ver en el techo varias notitas escritas con crayones pero de una forma muy linda; cada uno de los mensajes decía cosas como "Lo lamento", "Perdóname" ò "Lo Siento". Danaé sonrió al ver todo lo que Orión había hecho por ella, pero luego una pregunta se le vino a la mente:

–Esto es para mí, ¿Verdad?– Preguntó entre enojada y curiosa.

–Solo para ti– Respondió Orión saliendo de entre las cortinas de su ventana de habitación– Danaé, ya ambos tenemos 19 años y quiero hacerte una pegunta importante– Ante esto, Danaé sonrió y tomó a Orión de la mano.

– ¿Sí?– Preguntó emocionada.

–Danaé...– Empezó a decir Orión tomando la otra mano de la joven– ¿Quieres... hacer una invasión alienígena conmigo?–

– ¡Sí!– Respondió Danaé tan emocionada que parecía que Orión le había propuesto matrimonio, a cada quien lo suyo. Y así, quedó resuelto el pequeño e infantil problema de esos dos locos.

ڮ

Mientras tanto en la sala, Ann y Alejandro veían lo que fuera en la tv, estaban aburridos y con

sueño mientras esperaban que el par de… bueno, que el par mayor bajara con la llave aunque el sueño cada vez era más intenso, pero si se dormían segurito que Orión y Danaé se escapaban y no les darían la bendita llave; Ann pasaba por todos los canales no decidiéndose por ninguno, Alejandro cansado de que no se decidiera la joven, le dijo casi gritándole:

– ¡Ya dame eso!– Dijo estirándose para quitarle el control remoto a Ann.

– ¡Oye, quítate, yo lo tengo, tonto!– Dijo Ann poniendo el antebrazo para evitar que Alejandro se acercara más.

– ¡Ya decídete, niña ò dámelo!– Dijo Alejandro encimándose más a Ann para quitarle el control; la fuerza de Alejandro no se comparaba con la de Ann por lo que le quitó el control remoto fácilmente.

Ann estaba por reclamarle cuando se escuchó el motor de un auto acercarse, ambos se miraron asustados ¡Sus padres habían vuelto! Debían esconderse de ellos, rápidamente se levantaron y al asomarse por la ventana vieron que sus padres ya se dirigían a la puerta principal. Trataron de correr de nuevo escaleras arriba cuando chocaron contra Orión y Danaé, que recién habían bajado.

– ¡¿Qué, qué pasa?!– Preguntó Orión viéndolos tan apurados.

– ¡Mis padres!– Al acto todos entraron en pánico y cada quien corrió por donde pudo.

En cuanto entraron a la casa, los padres pudieron ver que la luz de la sala estaba prendida, entraron y al girar a la sala vieron a Alejandro, parado cerca del sillón, mirándolos fijamente.

–Hola, hijo– Saludó la madre a Alejandro.

– ¿Dónde está Orión?– Preguntó serio su padre.

Alejandro pensó en qué decirles para que Orión se la librara, pero luego recordó de quién se estaba hablando y haciéndole caso a su mini-demonio Alejandro, dijo:

–No lo sé, se fue con Danaé creo que a su casa, dijo algo acerca de un castigo y que no quería estar

aquí en casa cuando "Algo-que-no-especificó" pasara– Terminó de decir Alejandro sonriendo inocentemente.

– ¡¿Cómo que huir del castigo?!– Repitió cabreado el padre de Alejandro tomando el teléfono para marcar a la casa de Danaé, para así traer de vuelta a Orión y así reprenderlos de una buena vez.

–Sí, bueno, la casa de Danaé tiene contestadora, no me sorprendería que no concertaran– Dijo de nuevo Alejandro, según él, inocente; aún parado al lado del sillón.

Luego de que, efectivamente, nadie contestara el teléfono, pues ambos padres de Danaé trabajaban; el padre de los azabaches colgó molesto y le advirtió a Alejandro que mañana no se salvarían del castigo; seguido de eso, se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido de su esposa. Antes de subir el primer escalón, su padre dijo a Alejandro:

–Y busca mañana a tu torpe amiga, también me va a escuchar–

Alejandro asintió con la cabeza sonriendo nervioso, parecía que luchaba contra algo para que esto no se moviera, su padre lo miró extrañado y acto seguido se fue y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Ya que no se escuchó ningún ruido Alejandro suspiró y por fin dejó que Ann saliera de donde se encontraba, escondida atrás del sillón; el azabache le reclamó a la chica:

– ¿Tenías que ser tan indiscreta?–

– ¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo? Yo no soy una torpe– Dijo Ann inflando las mejillas infantilmente.

–Como si no lo fueras– Dijo Alejandro enojado– Mejor vámonos ya– Dijo empezando a ir a su cuarto, Ann le torció el labio y le siguió, ya qué.

Al llegar, Ann corrió a la cama, según ella para ganarla toda, pero lastima que a donde fuera ella iría el azabache menor, por lo que tuvieron que repartir la cama equitativamente; bueno, era mejor que uno en la cama y otro en el piso. Poco a poco el sueño los fue invadiendo, hasta que por fin ambos cerraron los ojos.

ڮ

Alejandro sintió que todo temblaba, le sacudían fuertemente de su almohada mientras le decían:

–¡Terremoto, Terremoto!–

Al acto, Alejandro se despertó asustado y norteado mirando a todos lados sin ver nada en especifico, pero luego entró en pánico cuando reaccionó a lo que le decían ¡Había un terremoto!

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?!– Dijo Alejandro asustado.

– ¡Jajaja! Les dije que sería divertido– Dijo súper-divertido Orión a Danaé y a Ann, ambas muchachas reventaron de la risa.

– ¡Jajaja! Lo tengo todo grabado– Dijo Danaé repitiendo una y otra vez la grabación recién hecha; Ann estaba a un lado de Alejandro saludando alegremente a la cámara mientras apuntaba al azabache menor como burlándose de él.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí?– Dijo Alejandro parándose del lugar cabreadísimo– ¿Sólo para eso regresó ésta?– Dijo Alejandro apuntando groseramente a Danaé, quien hizo un gesto de mega-indignación.

–Tranquilízate, hermanito, como se supone que Danaé NO está aquí, saldremos por la ventana, adiós– Dijo Orión saludando mientras abría la ventana del cuarto de Alejandro.

–Oye, ¿Y la llave?– Dijo Alejandro caminando hacia Orión y deteniéndolo por la camisa.

–Sí, fue divertido pero ya dánosla– Pidió Ann al igual que Alejandro.

– ¡Ah, sí! Sobre eso… la perdí– Dijo como si nada el azabache mayor.

– ¡¿Qué!?– Gritaron los dos esposados al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Cuál llave?– Preguntó Danaé.

–La que los separa, yo la encontré en donde trabajo–

– ¿Trabajas?– Preguntó Danaé sorprendida. Orión sintió que le caía un bloque de cemento a la

cabeza y en él decía escrito "_Colmo_" con letras grandes, se podía ver al azabache mayor en un rincón oscuro agachado abrazándose las piernas y dándole la espalda a todos.

–Dramático…– Susurró Ann viéndolo a mal– ¡Cualquier excusa para no darnos la llave!– Dijo Ann señalándolo molesta.

– ¡Shh! No grites, sus padres se van a levantar– Dijo Danaé tratando de callar a la joven menor tapándole la boca– Aún no son las 6:00am–

En eso, Orión se levantó asustado como si hubiera escuchado algo y acercándose a la puerta, puso la oreja y luego de un rato dijo alarmado:

– ¡Ahí viene mi madre!– Al acto, todos corrieron a donde pudieron, Ann y Alejandro corrieron bajo la cama y los otros dos corrieron tras las cortinas, dejando ver sus siluetas a contraluz.

Luego de unos minutos en donde nadie entró al cuarto, Alejandro sacó la cabeza para ver qué estaba pasando, fue cuando vio que ni Orión ni Danaé estaban en la habitación; cabreado, salió debajo de la cama con Ann a rastras y una vez de pie, Alejandro se dio cuenta de que había sido engañado por su hábil hermano.

–Ese torpe nos engañó para escaparse– Dijo Alejandro furioso.

En eso se escuchó una pequeña risa por afuera de la ventana, Ann y Alejandro corrieron a ver y al asomarse pudieron ver a Orión y Danaé bajar por las enredaderas de la pared de la casa, tratando de escapar por la ventana.

– ¡Orión, ve acá ahora!– Dijo Alejandro en susurro lo más fuerte que pudo, éste volteó hacia arriba divertido.

– ¡Ah! Hola, jiji... ¡Y adiós!– Dijo Orión bajando un poco más, Danaé ya estaba en el piso esperándolo.

–Vuelve, o ya verás– Amenazó venenosamente Ann.

–Ya no voy a volver a subir, nos vemos en el Instituto– Y sin más, terminó de bajar y junto con Danaé salieron corriendo hasta que se perdieron de vista, Ann y Alejandro suspiraron cansados de ese loco.

– ¿Sabes? Viendo a tu hermano… tengo mucho que aprender– Dijo Ann con semblante pensativo.

Alejandro la vio cansado de estar con ella y caminó hacia la puerta, Ann lo siguió y al llegar a la puerta, se escuchó desde el piso de abajo:

– ¡Alejandro, ¿Puedes bajar?!– Dijo su madre desde la cocina.

–Lo que faltaba– Dijo Ann golpeándose la frente contra la pared.

–Vamos, espero no nos descubra– Se asomaron por la puerta y vieron a la madre de Alejandro pasar de un lado a otro, preparándose para ir al trabajo, pero al pasar frente a las escaleras, pudo ver la puerta de Alejandro cerrarse rápidamente.

–Alejandro, baja, por favor, debo decirte algo–

– ¡Ya voy, mamá!– Dijo Alejandro tratando de hacer tiempo.

La madre de Alejandro pasó a la cocina de nuevo y fue cuando Alejandro aprovechó para bajar las escaleras y asomarse ahora por la pared que dividía la cocina con el pasillo de las escaleras.

–Aquí estoy, mamá– Dijo Alejandro asomándose sólo de la cabeza.

–Hijo, necesito que…– Su madre se cayó al ver a Alejandro asomarse de ese modo– ¿Te encuentras bien?– Dijo caminando hacia él.

–Estoy bien, dime que querías decirme– Dijo Alejandro saliendo casi por completo de esa pared.

–Sólo quería decirte que tu padre y yo llegaremos tarde esta noche, cenen sin nosotros y ¿Alejandro? Dile a tu hermano que se prevenga, a tu padre aún no se le pasa el enojo por lo de la fianza y trae también a Ann, tu padre también le quiere regañar– Dijo su madre esto ultimo en tono más bajo.

–Sí, sí, yo le digo– Dijo Alejandro esperando que ya se fuera su madre.

–Es todo, hijo, tu padre ya casi baja y yo ya me tengo que ir también, prepárate ya para la escuela–

Alejandro y Ann corrieron de nuevo a su cuarto a esperar a que la casa se vaciara, al poco tiempo, su padre bajó y su madre y él salieron y se fueron ya en el auto. Ya que se fueron, ambos salieron del cuarto y suspiraron aliviados, seguido de eso tomaron su mochila y salieron en dirección al Instituto, a enfrentar al azabache tramposo y recuperar la bien ganada llave.

ڮ

–Y tal vez los obligue a limpiar mi cuarto, y si quieres también el tuyo– Estaba diciendo Orión a Danaé, ambos sentados en sus lugares del salón.

Como si un terremoto o un huracán se acercara, un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó desde el pasillo fuera del aula, Orión y Danaé miraron la puerta y al acto, Ann y Alejandro llegaron con los mil diablos dentro; de un instante a otro llegaron de estar en el marco de la puerta a estar apretando fuertemente el cuello del azabache mayor.

– ¡La llave, AHORA!– Dijo Alejandro sin importarle que todos los demás los estuvieran viendo asustados.

– ¡Nada de jueguitos!– Dijo a su vez Ann, viendo muy a mal a los dos frente a ellos.

Orión, en lugar de siquiera sorprenderse, soltó una pequeña risita y con un solo movimiento se soltó del agarre de Alejandro y con el antebrazo los estampó contra la pared, sujetándolo ahora a él por el cuello.

– ¿Quién lo dice?– Dijo Danaé riéndose en la cara de la joven menor.

–No creo que estén en condiciones de pedir nada... otra vez– Dijo Orión viendo de reojo divertido a Danaé.

– ¡La maldita llave!– Gritó Alejandro tratando de zafarse del agarre de Orión, pataleando como un

niño pequeño y gruñendo como un animal rabioso.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!– Preguntó furiosa la profesora, que en ese instante había llegado al salón.

Los cuatro la miraron serios y al acto, Orión liberó a Alejandro de su fuerte agarre contra el cuello y éste cayó al piso con un sonido seco, ya que estuvo de pie, Orión abrazó dulce y fuertemente a Alejandro del cuello y Danaé hizo lo mismo con Ann, mientras Orión decía sonriendo:

–Sólo nos preparábamos para exponer nosotros primero, profesora– Dijo Orión apretando más a Alejandro.

– ¿Nosotros primero?– Dijo Danaé extrañada viendo a Orión.

–Sí, no-so-tros– Dijo Orión a Danaé guiñando exageradamente un ojo, ésta al acto entendió de qué se trataba. Ann y Alejandro se miraron asustados, esto no sería nada bueno...

ڮ

–Y para concluir, haremos una demostración de cómo aplicando fuerzas similares, diferentes o no aplicando fuerzas, se logran resultados diferentes– Explicó Danaé a la clase, que estaba más que divertida con el espectáculo.

–Primero será aplicando una sola fuerza, hacia afuera– Dijo Orión sonriendo, pero nada pasó, se aclaró la garganta pero nada pasó– Dije: Hacia afuera– Repitió Orión con más fuerza.

Y como aún nada pasaba, tuvo que patear a Alejandro en la pierna para que hiciera lo que le tocaba, luego de un rato, Alejandro levantó furioso la mirada hacia su hermanito y susurró:

–Me las pagarás– Escupió venenosamente.

Seguido de eso, dio un jalón fuerte a Ann de las esposas, la joven solo atinó a dejarse jalar hasta chocar un poco con el azabache menor, las risas no tardaron en escucharse.

–Como ven, al no oponer fuerza, no tiene más remedio que seguir la dirección de la fuerza

aplicada– Ante esto, todos aplaudieron divertidos– Ahora, si por el contrario, la fuerza va hacia adentro...– Danaé pateó a Ann y ésta tuvo que hacer lo que le tocaba, simplemente empujó a Alejandro lo más fuerte que pudo y ésta y él salieron de golpe hasta tropezar un poco, no habían acabado las burlas cuando los aplausos ya llenaban el salón– El "Objeto" seguirá a la fuerza, recuerden, siempre y cuando, no oponga fuerza– Los aplausos no cabían ya en el salón.

–Ahora, si una fuerza va hacia adentro y otra hacia afuera, naturalmente, ganará la que tenga mayor poder– Dijo Danaé esperando que la demostración empezara, al igual que todos los presentes divertidos, incluyendo a la profesora.

Ante esto Ann y Alejandro miraron a los dos mayores con cara de "Ni lo sueñes", Orión simplemente sacó un llavero solo de su bolsillo y lo balanceó de un lado a otro sonriendo, dando a entender que él tenía el poder; Ann y Alejandro lo miraron a mal y se prepararon para hacer lo que tenían qué, sino, Orión se comería, literalmente, la llave perdida en quién sabe dónde y jamás serían libres. Se pusieron en posición y Ann empezó a empujar a Alejandro del hombro levemente mientras Danaé explicaba:

–Si la primera fuerza aumenta, la segunda resistirá hasta donde le sea posible, pero si la segunda también aplica fuerza igual...– Ante esto, Alejandro empezó a empujar a Ann– Entraran en equilibrio y no se moverán de lugar–

–Pero en cambio, si la segunda fuerza aplica mayor fuerza que la primera...– Dijo ahora Orión y ante esto, Alejandro empezó a empujar más a la joven, tanto que Ann tuvo que separar los pies un poco para no perder el equilibrio y caer– La primera fuerza se doblegará– Dijo Orión para luego soltar divertido– En cambio, si las fuerzas tienen vida propia, cada una dará su mayor esfuerzo hasta derribar a la otra... ¿Qué esperan? ¡Derríbense!– Dijo entusiasmado y al acto todos en el salón empezaron a gritar, alentando a que empezaran a empujarse de una manera divertida.

Al principio los dos esposados tomaron una actitud de no ser diversión de nadie, pero como era su calificación, Danaé metió el pie en el pie de apoyo de Alejandro, haciendo que éste dejara caer todo su peso contra Ann, quien pensando que el azabache quería ganarse el poco respeto que le daban en ese salón, empezó a empujarlo con todo lo que pudo, al acto Alejandro respondió y así ambos empezaron a empujarse, tratando de tirar al otro, alentados por los gritos y bolitas de papel que les aventaban desde los asientos de los alumnos.

–Niña, deja de empujar, tonta– Dijo Alejandro enojado.

–Deja TÙ de empujarme– Le respondió la joven, sin ánimos se dejarse ganar.

–¡Bien!– Dijo Alejandro y al acto se hizo a un lado y la joven se vino de frente y cayó al piso, y obvio, jaló también a Alejandro, cayendo Alejandro junto a Ann.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento pero luego se escucharon a reventar el salón las burlas de todos, incluyendo a Orión y Danaé, claro ¿Cómo no? Si ellos fueron los que empezaron con las burlas de "Son novios, son novios". Justo en ese momento, el director entró al salón, pues el día de ayer había pasado a inspeccionar a los salones y ya que había pasado por los primeros años y los demás, ahora llegaba a los últimos; fue cuando vio que todos miraban divertidos fijamente el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces avanzó decidido a saber qué estaba pasando con su fiel asistente atrás de él, fue cuando vio al par de ayer en el piso, el mismo que había mandado a Psicología por el problemita de su "Control de Ira".

–Ustedes, ¿Por qué huyeron ayer del Instituto?– Preguntó el Director acercándose a ellos, abriéndose paso ente todos los alumnos y quedando a una respetable distancia de "Los Violentos"

– ¿Nosotros?– Dijo Alejandro levantándose rápidamente, Ann lo imitó al acto, sabiendo que esto no podía empeorar más.

–Les dije claramente que fueran a Psicología y de ahí aguardaran a que encontramos con qué separarlos– Dijo el director apuntando con el dedo índice a las culpables de todo este lio.

– ¡No necesitamos Psicología!– Exclamó la joven enojada.

–Tampoco necesitamos que busquen con qué separarnos, ¡Ese bruto tiene la llave de estas malditas esposas!– Dijo Alejandro apuntando groseramente a su hermano.

El mencionado, deteniendo su risa, se hizo el ofendido y señalándose a si mismo dijo fingiendo inocencia e indignación:

– ¿Yo? Pero como te atreves levantar falsos contra mí– Dijo volteando el rostro, indignadísimo.

–Él no es más que una pobre victima, condenado a vivir con la desgracia de tener un hermano violento y...– Exclamó Danaé sintiéndose una narradora de telenovela, pero el director le interrumpió diciendo:

– ¿Y no son ustedes los otros que tienen eso de "Principios de Demencia"?– Preguntó retóricamente el director, volteando a ver al Cruz mayor y a la muchacha junto a él. Al verse descubiertos, Orión y Danaé utilizaron su "Método Infalible para salirse de Problemas"

– ¿Disculpe?– Dijo Danaé, con cara de extrañeza.

– ¿Nos habla a nosotros?– Dijo ahora Orión, de igual modo que Danaé.

–Ya empezaron...– Dijo Alejandro sabiendo qué tramaban esos dos.

–Sí, les hablo a ustedes– Dijo el director entrando ya en desesperación.

–Sorry, I don`t Understand–

Dijo Orión empezando a caminar indiferente y como si tuviera mucha prisa por ir a algún lado, hacia su mochila, para agarrarla y salirse del salón de clases; Danaé le siguió, como si no conociera a nadie de quienes los observaban extrañadísimos.

– ¿Pero qué...?–

–Ni se moleste– Dijo Alejandro al director, viendo a mal a ese par– Fingirán ser otra persona hasta que se salven de la sanción– Dijo suspirando cansado y rodando los ojos.

El director, sabiendo ahora qué se traían esos dos, les dijo, dando antes una señal de que cerraran la puerta del salón para que no escaparan:

–Ustedes dos, vendrán conmigo a Psicología y no saldrán de ahí hasta estar curados– Dijo, a al

acto, dos de los compañeros de ellos empezaron a rodearlos para llevarlos a donde habían dicho; Orión y Danaé, sintiéndose acorralados, decidieron hacer el plan B: Dramatización.

– ¡Atrás!– Dijo Orión acercándose a la ventana del salón, pero no a la que estaba a tres pisos del suelo, sino a la que daba al pasillo del edificio– Si se acercan... ¡Me aviento!– Dijo haciendo un ademán de querer aventarse.

– ¡Hagan lo que él dice, es capaz de lanzarse!– Dijo Danaé con cara de preocupación y angustia.

Ann, Alejandro y el director se miraron entre sí no creyendo cual grande era el grado de idiotez al que podían llegar esos dos, y haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de la joven mayor, dos alumnos se acercaron a Orión para llevarlo junto con Danaé a Psicología.

– ¡Se los advertí!– Gritó Orión para luego aventarse del metro de altura que media la ventana, cayendo al pasillo y ganándose miradas extrañadas de los que circulaban por ahí.

–¡Nooo!– Gritó Danaé pareciendo que realmente había perdido a Orión– ¡¿Cómo pudieron?!– Gritó ahora a todos los presentes del salón, como si realmente lo hubieran matado– ¡Era tan joven!– Dijo desplomándose en el suelo, junto a la ventana donde Orión "Había muerto".

Luego de perderle el miedo a esa rara muchacha, otro alumno intentó agarrar ahora a Danaé, pero en cuanto se acercó a ella, ésta se levantó como un resorte y se acercó a la misma ventana que Orión.

– ¡Noo! Aléjense de mí– Y al no hacerle caso a la joven mayor, dijo– ¡Orión, espérame!–

Y antes de que pudieran atraparla, esta loca también se lanzó por la ventana cayendo al otro lado en Orión, ahora sí que el pasillo estaba vacio, nadie quería estar cerca de ese par de esquizofrénicos. Desde la puerta del salón se podía ver a todos los compañeros de clase de Orión y Danaé, junto con Ann, Alejandro, el director y su acompañante, todos viendo a esos dos encimados uno sobre el otro, bien metidos en su papel de muertos suicidas. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil simplemente haber dicho que sí y luego correr?

ڮ

–Por favor, sólo tómalo de la mano– Pidió por enésima vez el Psicólogo, llevaban como media hora tratando de convencer a Alejandro de que le tomara la mano a Orión, para que así los cuatro hicieran un circulo, parte de un pequeño ejercicio psicológico.

–No– Dijo Alejandro, negándose a tocar a su hermano.

– ¡Ya, sólo hazlo!– Dijo Ann ya harta de estar parada sin hacer nada.

– ¡¿Y por qué no puedo estar yo en una horilla como esta niña?!– Preguntó Alejandro apuntando a la joven esposada a él.

–Porque igual se formará un circulo, no habrá horillas– Dijo el Psicólogo, poniendo a prueba su capacidad de paciencia.

–Ya, dame esa mano– Dijo Orión tomando la mano libre de Alejandro, sonriendo triunfante.

Alejandro, aunque trató de zafarse no lo logró, así que resignado se movió hasta que Danaé tomó la mano de la otro chica, formando por fin el circulo deseado.

–Bien, ahora quiero que cierren los ojos– Todos hicieron lo que les decían, bufando algo molestos– Y quiero que piensen en todo lo bueno que ven en las otras tres personas del circulo– Al acto, todos bufaron burlonamente, dando a entender que no veían nada bueno en los otros, bueno, entre algunos de ellos.

–Eso es fácil, Alejandro es un arrogante– Dijo Ann burlándose, los otros dos se rieron y Ann continuó diciendo– Orión es un completo bruto y Danaé le sigue la corriente todo el tiempo– Dijo Ann, realizando muy bien la actividad.

Los otros tres, ofendidos, empezaron a atacarle; y después, empezaron a atacarse entre sí.

– ¿Sí? Pues tú eres una niña distraída, torpe, estorbosa, desordenada, que cree que todo se solucionará con una sonrisa– Dijo Alejandro aventando la mano de Orión lo más fuerte que pudo, éste se quejó pero antes de poder decir algo, Ann dijo:

–Y tú eres un tonto presumido, un completo "Solo-Yo", que se cree perfecto capaz de hacer lo que sea aun sin ser cierto– Dijo Ann saliéndole rayos de los ojos hacia el azabache menor.

–Disculpen...–Dijo el Psicólogo, pero claro, todos lo ignoraron y los gritos, en lugar de cesar, aumentaron notablemente. El Psicólogo hizo un ademán de golpearse la cabeza contra su escritorio– ¡Disculpen!– Al acto, todos se callaron y lo miraron seriamente.

–Bueno, pero no grite– Dijo Danaé, bajando un poco la voz.

– ¿Y se dice Psicólogo?– Susurró Ann a Orión.

–Debería tomar calmantes– Sugirió Orión viendo de reojo a Ann.

El Psicólogo, con un tic en el ojo y ya hasta la coronilla de estos cuatro, simplemente se paró de donde estaba y salió de su oficina, se escuchó un pequeño ruidito en la perilla y luego de un mini-rato de silencio, se escuchó desde el pasillo un grito desesperado por parte del Psicólogo, los cuatro se miraron entre sí extrañados.

– ¿Y ahora qué dijimos?– Preguntó Danaé viendo la puerta del lugar.

–No lo sle, pero me alegra, al menos ya se fue– Exclamó Ann empezando a esculcar todo lo que tenía al alcance.

–Bien, pues vámonos– Dijo Orión empezando a caminar hacia la ventana.

– ¿Y cómo saldremos de aquí si estamos en el tercer piso?, ¿Planeas aventarte como hace rato?– Preguntó irónico Alejandro, sin moverse y sin ánimos de escapar y pasar más tiempo con esos tres locos, bastante tenía con la niña ésa como para meterse en más problemas y para colmo sin lograr separarse de Ann, de por sí su historial de la escuela ya estaba por los suelos, ni que decir de su imagen.

–Tiene razón el presumido, estamos en el tercer piso– Dijo Ann– ¿Alguna idea para salir de aquí?–

–Simple– Dijo Danaé caminando hacia la puerta– Salgamos por aquí– Dijo moviendo la perilla, la

cual no se movió– Dije: Saldremos por aquí– Dijo Danaé tratando bruscamente de abrir la puerta, al no logarlo bufó un poco– Que raro, tiene llave– Dijo dándose por vencida y viendo a los demás.

–Aún podemos salir por la ventana– Sugirió Orión abriendo la que tenía más cerca.

Ann y Alejandro caminaron hasta asomarse por la ventana, aparte de que eran tres los pisos de altura, si caían, aterrizarían en el estacionamiento, en los autos.

–Creo que paso– Dijo Alejandro separándose de la ventana.

–No, espera, creo que sí podemos salir de aquí– Dijo Ann como analizando el terreno.

–Ahora si estás mal de la cabeza– Dijo Alejandro dándole un pequeño jalón.

–No, no, creo que tiene razón tu novia– Dijo Orión viendo lo mismo que la joven menor– ¡Sí! Es muy fácil, solo debemos caminar por el borde del muro hasta llegar al tubo del agua y de ahí solo nos deslizamos hasta esa ventana abierta– Dijo Orión imaginándose el escape.

–Esa ventana da hacia la oficina del director– Dijo Alejandro asomándose de nuevo por la ventana– Prefiero quedarme aquí que haya con el loco que nos condenó aquí– Dijo el azabache menor sin ánimos de seguirlos.

–Como quieran– Dijo Danaé saliendo por una ventana.

Orión también salió por donde Danaé hace un momento, pronto desaparecieron de la vista de los dos esposados pero luego de un momento, se escuchó un grito por parte de Orión y seguido de eso, a Danaé gritar el nombre del primero; ante esto, Ann y Alejandro se imaginaron lo peor y corrieron a ver por la ventana pero al asomarse por ella no vieron ni a Orión ni a Danaé.

– ¡No los veo!– Dijo Ann desesperada por no verlos ni trepados al muro ni en el piso.

–Tampoco yo– Dijo Alejandro asustado.

En eso, las risas de los que se suponían que se habían caído se escucharon cerca de ellos y rápidamente ambos voltearon a donde creyeron que venían esas risas, sus caras de despreocupación se esfumaron por unas de enojo al ver que Orión y Danaé estaban bien y se asomaban desde la ventana de la habitación del lado contrario a la oficina del director, era obvio que sólo habían caminado hasta llegar a ella y como seguro la vieron abierta, por ella se metieron.

– ¿Seguros que no vienen?– Preguntó Danaé saludándolos con una mano. Ann y Alejandro se miraron entre sí, bastantes resignados con esos dos.

ڮ

– ¿Quién sale?– Preguntó Orión con la cabeza asomándose por la puerta.

Se encontraban libres pero aún debían salir del Instituto sin que nadie los viera, sino no habría valido la pena salir de la oficina del Psicólogo, pero si salían todos juntos serían más visibles.

–Que salga alguien que no esté esposado– Dijo Alejandro, asomándose bajo la cabeza de su hermano.

–Y que sea discreto– Dijo Ann, debajo del azabache menor.

–Y que no levante sospechas si está a estas horas fuera de clases– Dijo de nuevo Orión y seguido todos vieron hasta debajo de ellos a la única que no había sugerido nada hasta entonces, pensando lo mismo.

– ¡¿Qué?!– Dijo Danaé levantándose de golpe, haciendo que todos los demás se golpearan con los que tenían arriba y abajo, respectivamente.

–Tienes que ser tú– Dijo Ann ya que se recuperó del golpe en la cabeza y barbilla.

–Sí, Ann y yo no podemos, ésta solo me estorbaría– Dijo el único que se expresaría de esa forma.

– ¡Ni lo sueñen!– Dijo Danaé empezando a retroceder.

–Vamos, Danaé, si me ven a mí seguro me ponen a hacer las chorrocientas horas de servicio que debo– Dijo Orión tomando a Danaé de la mano, bien sabía que con eso Danaé aceptaría de inmediato. Ésta pareció meditarlo un rato.

–Está bien, pero si me atrapan, cantaré todo– Amenazó Danaé antes de salir de la habitación.

–… Suena bien para mí– Dijo Orión sonriéndole mientras se encogía de hombros.

–No, ¿Como que "Suena bien para mí"?– Imitó de manera ridícula Alejandro a su hermanito– Escucha, tonta, si nos delatas, estarás en iguales problemas que nosotros, así que te sugiero que finjas demencia sí es que te atrapan– Sugirió amablemente el azabache menor.

Luego de un momento de pensárselo, Danaé tuvo que aceptar el no decir nada si la atrapaban, luego de eso salió lentamente, desapareciendo de la vista de los otros tres espectadores; luego de un momento de silencio, la cabeza de Danaé apareció por la puerta, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

–Emm, ¿Qué se supone exactamente que debía hacer?– Dijo con una mano tras la cabeza.

– ¡¿Ósea que saliste y no sabías ni a qué ibas?! – Exclamó Alejandro tomándola del brazo bruscamente. Danaé reaccionó a clavar las uñas en la mano que la detenía.

–Cálmate, Alejandro– Dijo Orión separando a su hermano de las garras de su novia, literal– Solo debes vigilar que nadie esté por los pasillos y así iremos saliendo de uno en uno, bueno, de uno y dos– Dijo al ver a los esposados.

–No tendríamos estos problemas si nos hubieras dado la llave desde un principio– Bufó molesto el azabache menor.

–Eso no tiene importancia ahora– Dijo Orión tratando de defenderse– Tú puedes, Danaé, contamos contigo–

–Estamos perdidos– Dijo Ann sin muchos ánimos.

Danaé ignoró ese comentario y salió de nuevo al pasillo, miró a ambos lados y seguido de eso vio a la puerta de donde había salido, estaban asomándose los otros tres, esperando su señal para salir; al no ver a nadie por los alrededores, hizo una seña con las manos y Orión fue el primero en salir. Danaé estaba cuidando en una de las esquinas del pasillo y Orión apenas había salido cuando de un salón continuo salió un profesor, concentrado en unos papeles que tenía en las manos como para ver a Orión, quien en cuanto lo vio paró en seco y sin dejar de ver al profesor retrocedió hasta meterse de nuevo al salón de donde había salido.

– ¿Qué está haciendo ahí, jovencita?– Preguntó el profesor una vez que notó a Danaé en el pasillo.

Nadie le hubiera dicho nada a la muchacha de no ser porque estaba detrás de una planta, tratando de taparse el rostro con una de las ramas y para colmo trataba de esconder el resto de su cuerpo dentro de la pobre maseta que de por sí estaba por romperse, pues Danaé había sacado por completo las raíces de la planta para meterse ella.

– ¿Eh?, ¿Yo?– Dijo Danaé haciendo como que veía algo en las hojas de la planta– No, nada, yo sólo estaba con y luego esto y lo otro y… sí– Dijo Danaé dando varias vueltas en el mismo lugar para luego irse como si nada.

El profesor se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo; ya que se fue, Danaé salió de otro pasillo y de nuevo vio que ya estaban esperando su señal; de nuevo Orión salió primero y hasta donde iba todo estaba bien hasta que llegó el momento de pasar de un lado a otro del pasillo, teniendo que pasar frente a una salón donde estaba una profesora estirada y amargada, leyendo un grueso libro. Más de una vez Orión trató de pasar pero siempre Danaé lo detenía a señas desde el otro lado, pensando que justo en ese momento voltearía la profesora y los vería. La profesora se levantó a quién sabe dónde y fue la oportunidad de pasar de un lado a otro, pero justo en ese momento otro profesor salió de uno de los pasillos cercanos y dobló para ir a donde estaba Orión, Danaé sacudió una mano en señal de problemas y rápidamente salió de donde estaba y se puso frente al profesor, el cual, repito, estaba viendo hacia donde Orión debía pasar.

–Hola, señor "T"– Saludó Danaé tratando de llamar la atención del profesor.

–Hola, jovencita– Saludó el profesor sin detenerse, Danaé lo siguió y de nuevo se le atravesó en el camino.

– ¿Y… cómo está?– Preguntó Danaé poniendo una mano frente a él, tratando de detener la caminata del profesor.

–Si trata de adularme para pasar Matemáticas, no funcionará– Dijo el profesor esquivando a la joven.

Danaé, sin saber qué hacer y viendo que el profesor estaba por dar vuelta hacia donde estaba Orión, se paró frente a él y empezó a moverse imitando una especia de danza interpretativa.

– ¿Pero qué hace?– Dijo el profesor extrañado.

Orión de principio no supo qué estaba haciendo Danaé, así que Danaé levantó ambas manos y empezó a decir al aire:

– ¡Adcliut-adelaante-rispun-raapidou-nimustang!– Decía Danaé moviendo las manos armoniosa y lentamente.

Orión entendió y aprovechando eso, pasó rápidamente de un lado a otro de los pasillos y en cuanto pasó por completo asomó su mano, levantó un pulgar y así, Danaé supo que ya era hora de terminar con su Danza.

–Voy a entrar a un concurso– Dijo Danaé "Terminando su danza"

–No me haga perder mi tiempo– Respondió el profesor enojado y retomando su caminata. Danaé simplemente se encogió de hombros y se giró para irse por el lado contrario.

ڮ

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?– Dijo Ann sentada en el piso, recargada, al igual que Alejandro, en la puerta del salón donde estaban.

–Sabía que era mala idea que esos dos salieran primero– Dijo Alejandro con el seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

ڮ

– ¡Lo logramos!– Dijo Danaé a Orión una vez fuera del Instituto, atrás del edificio.

–No fue difícil... bien… vámonos– Dijo Orión dándose media vuelta para irse, bien feliz.

–Espera– Dijo Danaé jalándolo del brazo– ¿Qué hay de tu hermano y su novia?–

–Mmm… ¡Ah! Ya sé, dejémoslos– Dijo Orión dándose media vuelta de nuevo, tratando de irse.

–No podemos dejarlos– Dijo Danaé jalando de nuevo el brazo de Orión.

–Sí, sí podemos– Dijo Orión, haciendo un nuevo intento por irse de ahí.

–No, Orión– Dijo Danaé, sin soltar su brazo.

–Pudiéramos si me soltaras– Dijo Orión jalando levemente de su brazo.

– ¿Ósea que planeas abandonarlos?– Preguntó Danaé soltándolo bruscamente.

–...Esta bien, vamos– Dijo Orión desganadamente. Danaé sonrió y se giró para ir de nuevo a donde Ann y Alejandro, con Orión tras ella.

ڮ

– ¿No creerás que se olvidaron de nosotros, o sí?– Preguntó Ann por enésima vez al azabache, el cual estaba dándose de golpes de frente contra la pared.

– ¿Tú crees?– Preguntó Irónico Alejandro, para luego volver a golpearse de frente– ¡Ya sé!– Dijo Alejandro levantando el dedo índice de la mano esposada.

Ann esperó a que hablara pero como era obvio que no lo haría, decidió ignorar al azabache y ver si podían salir ellos mismos.

– ¿Qué tal si salimos por la ventana como en un principio?–Sugirió la joven.

–No-lo-creo– Dijo Alejandro parando de golpearse pero sin despegar la frente de la pared.

Justo en ese momento una alumna de mayor grado entró al salón con una montaña de papeles y carpetas tapándole la vista, ambos la miraron y al ver que no los habían visto corrieron a esconderse debajo del escritorio del profesor para luego salir de ahí en la primera oportunidad. La muchacha dejó los papeles en una cajonera junto a la ventana y seguido de eso salió y cerró la puerta, por un segundo se aliviaron ambos bajo el escritorio pero al escuchar que a la puerta se le estaba poniendo llave, se levantaron como pudieron y trataron de llegar a la puerta para que la chica no le cerrara, ya ni modo si los veía esposados. Pero el inútil esfuerzo de ambos por levantarse fue más que eso, inútil, ya que uno le estorbó al otro y no lograron pararse a tiempo, poco a poco los pasos de la chica se hicieron más distantes hasta que dejaron de escucharse.

–Bien hecho, tonta– Dijo Alejandro pateando levemente la pierna de Ann.

– ¿Yo? Tú fuiste quien me estorbó, listo– Dijo Ann pateándolo de vuelta con mayor fuerza– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esposados? ¿Dos días, tres?– Preguntó Ann tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Esta noche serán tres días enteros– Dijo Alejandro luego de hacer memoria– Bueno, vamos a ver si podemos salir de otro modo– Dijo Alejandro levantándose y empezando a revisar el escritorio del profesor, para ver si encontraban con qué abrir la puerta.

Luego de mucho esculcar, Alejandro encontró algo con lo que tal vez se podría abrir la puerta; sin que Ann supiera qué era, el azabache llegó a la puerta rápidamente y fue cuando Ann vio el clip en manos de Alejandro.

–Ya casi lo logro– Dijo Alejandro metiendo el clip desfigurado por la ranura de la llave de la puerta, mientras, la joven pegaba la oreja a la puerta para escuchar si el seguro se movía.

–Trata de moverlo como si fuera una llave– Dijo Ann tratando de quitarle a Alejandro el clip de la mano de para moverla como ella decía.

–Deja, yo puedo– Dijo Alejandro tratando de alejar la mano de Ann del clip.

Por el manoteo de ambos, Alejandro dejó caer el clip al suelo y éste se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, lejos de ambos, Ann dejó de ver el suelo para ver furiosa al azabache, éste solamente hizo cara de "Fue tu culpa" y Ann dijo:

– ¿Y ahora qué, genio?– Dijo dejándose caer recargada en la pared.

–Dímelo tú, tú me hiciste soltar el clip– Dijo Alejandro tratando de echarle la culpa a la chica.

– ¿Ah, mía?– Dijo Ann retorica.

–Sí, tuya– Dijo Alejandro levantándose– Ahora hay que buscar otro clip– Dijo yendo hacia el escritorio del maestro.

ڮ

Como ya era hora de que los estudiantes de la mañana salieran y los de la tarde entraran, los pasillos estaban lo bastante concurridos como para que no los notaran entrar al Instituto, pero debían ahora esperar a que se vaciaran los pasillos para sacar a los esposados sin levantar sospechas, tuvieron que esperar hasta que el ultimo alumno entrara a su aula respectiva; una vez el pasillo solo:

–Chicos, ¿Están ahí?– Preguntó Orión asomándose por debajo de la puerta.

– ¡Sáquenos de aquí!– Se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

–Sí, están ahí– Dijo Danaé– No se preocupen, los sacaremos– Dijo para tratar de calmarlos y que no los traten de matar una vez afuera.

–Escuchen, traten de abrir la puerta con un fierrito en el piso– Dijo Ann poniendo la boca en la rendija de la puerta.

–Yo lo haré– Dijo Orión agachándose para tomarlo.

–Espera, lo haré yo– Dijo Danaé deteniendo a Orión.

–Descuida, lo haré yo– Dijo Orión deteniendo a Danaé de agarrar el clip, de nuevo lo detuvo la joven mayor.

–Lo-haré-yo– Dijo Danaé pisando el clip antes de que Orión lo tomara y seguido de eso le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

–Quítate– Dijo Orión empujando un poco a Danaé, ésta se movió de arriba pero no movió el pie.

–No– Empezaron a empujarse tanto que al fin Danaé levantó el pie y Orión, tratando de apartar el clip, en lugar de pisarlo lo pateó hacia dentro del salón donde Ann y Alejandro.

–Bien hecho– Dijo Orión casi enojado– Oigan, el clip se fue para haya, ¿No lo podrían pasar?– Justo al terminar de decir eso, se escuchó un golpe doble contra la pared.

Los de afuera se encogieron de hombros y esperaron a que les pasaran el clip cuando escucharon voces que se acercaban.

–Creo que alguien viene, ya volvemos– Dijo Danaé rápidamente y ella y Orión corrieron a esconderse.

Desde lejos, Orión y Danaé vieron que un par de profesores venían caminando y luego vieron que se metieron cada quien al aula donde darían clases, en frente de donde estaban los esposados; ya que se fueron, ambos salieron de su escondite pero antes de llegar a la puerta cerrada, otra profesora salió de otro pasillo y se metió a un laboratorio junto al salón donde estaban Ann y Alejandro; Orión y Danaé trataban de salir para llegar a donde la joven y el azabache pero siempre un profesor salía de algún lado y se metía a una de las aulas cercanas a donde estaban los otros dos, curiosamente ninguno se metía donde estaban los esposados. Cuando por fin pareció que no saldrían más profesores, Orión y Danaé salieron una vez más a donde estaban los otros dos menores, llegaron y escucharon un ruidito en la perilla, ésta apenas se movía un poco.

– ¿Cómo van?– Preguntó Orión asomándose por la rendija y la respuesta de los dos menores fue ahogada por una pregunta de atrás de ellos.

– ¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?– Al acto los dos que estaban agachados se pararon al acto– ¿Qué se les perdió?– Preguntó de nuevo la profesora Mirna asomándose un poco hacia delante.

–Eh, bueno…– Dijo Danaé mirando a Orión sin saber qué decir.

–Nosotros…–En ese momento la puerta donde estaban encerrados los esposados se abrió lentamente y de ahí se vio que se asomaron dos cabecillas; en cuanto los vieron los mayores, con los ojos hicieron señas de que salieran discretamente, mientras distraían al la profesora Mirna– ¿Qué opina usted del calentamiento global?– Preguntó Orión saliendo por completo del tema.

–Bueno… yo…– En ese momento Ann y Alejandro empezaron a retroceder lentamente hasta que

llegaron a la esquina de un pasillo y de ahí salieron corriendo.

– ¡Adiós!– Dijeron ambos interrumpiendo a la profesora Mirna y esfumándose al acto, igual los otros ya estaban a salvo.

La profesora Mirna los miró huir y se encogió de hombros para seguir su camino, pero en eso escuchó que alguien atrás de ella decía:

–Este trabajo no me paga lo que merezco–

Al voltear, la profesora Mirna vio que quien hablaba era el psicólogo del Instituto, caminando con la cabeza agachada, parecía algo agobiado luego de hacer un gran esfuerzo, en una mano tenía una botella de agua y en la otra un botecito blanco; al parecer el Psicólogo no notó a la profesora Mirna hasta que la sintió muy cerca.

– ¡Oh! No la noté– Dijo el Psicólogo al levantar la vista.

–Hola–

Saludó la profesora Mirna y luego notó que el psicólogo se vaciaba en una mano el contenido de ese botecito blanco y de él salían unas cuatro pastillas, también color blanco, y se tomaba una de esas pastillas con el agua que tenía en la otra mano.

– ¿Cómo ha estado?– Preguntó el Psicólogo como si nada al terminar de tomarse la pastilla.

–Pues bien, ya comienza la semana de evaluación– Dijo la profesora Mirna y notó que el Psicólogo se echaba otra pastilla a la boca– ¿Está enfermo?– Preguntó al ver la cantidad de pastillas que tomaba el psicólogo en tan poco tiempo.

– ¿Qué, esto?– Dijo señalando el bote blanco– No, no es nada, son calmantes, algunos alumnos aquí te pueden sacar de quicio– Dijo tomándose otra pastilla.

–Entiendo; bueno, debo irme, nos vemos luego– Se despidió la profesora Mirna y se giró para irse.

El psicólogo caminó hasta llegar a su oficina, donde se suponía que debían estar esos dos pares de

dolor de cabeza, antes de que sacara la llave de esa puerta suspiró notablemente cansado y se echó la última pastilla a la boca.

–Bien… era la última– Dijo lanzando el bote por detrás de él y sacando de sus bolsillos otro bote igual– Espero sean suficientes– Y sin más se preparó para entrar de nuevo a esa tortura.

ڮ

– ¡Libres!– Gritó Danaé al estar fuera del Instituto.

– ¡Ya basta de juegos!– Gritó Alejandro mega cabreado– ¡Danos ya esa maldita llave!– Exigió Alejandro a su hermano.

–Tranquilo, hermanito, tómatelo con calma– Dijo Orión abrazándolo del cuello.

– ¿Calma? Estamos esposados, mi padre nos espera a los tres para darnos la regañada de nuestras vidas, sigo unido a esta niña ¡Y para colmo perdiste la llave en tu cuarto!– Dijo Alejandro terminando de explotar.

–Bien, vamos a casa– Dijo Orión apuntando hacia su auto con el pulgar.

–Adiós– Dijo Danaé caminando al lado contrario.

–Es por acá– Dijo Orión a Danaé.

–Por eso me voy por acá, ni loca voy a tu casa a escuchar las regañadas de tu padre, bastante tengo con los que nos dio de niños– Dijo Danaé sintiendo escalofríos.

–Pero solo será un mini-grito– Dijo Orión deteniendo a Danaé del brazo.

–… No, gracias, quiero vivir– Dijo Danaé tratando de alejarse.

–… ¡Tienes razón!– Dijo Orión recapacitando– ¡Chicos, cambio de planes! Nos iremos al parque y cuando crean que nos secuestraron se les olvidará el enojo, entonces volvemos– Sugirió Orión como si en verdad eso funcionara.

–… No, vámonos– Dijo Alejandro caminando hacia el auto, pero fue detenido por Orión, quien aún no soltaba a Danaé.

–Has que venga también Danaé, sino no iremos– Dijo Orión susurrándolo. Alejandro se la pensó y al ver que no era tan difícil, miró a Ann y ambos asintieron.

– ¡No, suéltenme, quiero vivir! ¡Soy una buena persona! ¡ME SECUESTRAN!– Gritó Danaé al ser aprisionada por los dos esposados.

No fue mucho esfuerzo, al estar esposados, pasaron las esposas por detrás de Danaé y empezaron a caminar hacia el auto, al estar esposados, aunque se separaran de las manos las esposas no lo harían, y si fuera así sería un milagro, así que Danaé no logró pasar a través de ellos hasta que llegaron al auto, de una patada metieron a Danaé en medio de Ann y Alejandro y éstos; para evitar que Danaé saliera por la ventana, pasaron la cadenita de las esposas por el cuello de Danaé, si ésta quería escapar solo tenían que apretarle un poco del cuello, así no podría escapar. Orión arrancó el auto directo a su casa, tendrían que enfrentar a su padre y luego buscar la llave oculta entre el cuarto de Orión; Ann, Alejandro, Orión y Danaé, básicamente todos lanzaron un suspiro de cansancio, y el día apenas iba a la mitad.

ڮ

–No tardaremos– Dijo Orión quitándose el cinturón de seguridad del auto.

–Sí, traten de no escapar– Dijo Danaé sacándoles la lengua a los otros dos atrás del auto.

Seguido de eso ambos entraron a un mini-súper de la gasolinera donde estaban; antes de llegar a la casa, querían comprar algo que pudiera calmar la furia del señor Cruz, si esto no funcionaba, se lo darían a su madre y así tal vez y solo tal vez, pudiera calmar al padre y evitar una sentencia tan dura como solía hacer su padre.

¿La razón por la cual querían escapar Ann y Alejandro y no podían?, Simple: Si escapaban, Orión y Danaé llegarían a casa solos y dirían que los otros dos quisieron escapar, así sólo los dos menores tendrían la culpa. Estaban los dos desparramados en su asiento cuando escucharon que ya se habían

subido al auto ese par de locos.

–Mas les vale haberles comprado un viaje todo pagado a…–

Empezó a reclamar Alejandro a los dos pero al levantar la mirada vieron delante de ellos a un tipo con un tatuaje en el cuello y una cadena gruesa que le atravesaba toda la frente y nuca, sentado en el asiento del piloto; junto a él estaba otro tipo con una argolla en la nariz y una cicatriz en la ceja, sentado en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos miraban a Ann y Alejandro algo sorprendidos y molestos, no esperaban encontrarse con un par de niños en el auto que iban a robar.

–Hola– Dijo Alejandro asustado.

–Este auto no es suyo– Dijo Ann peor que Alejandro.

Los dos ladrones se miraron confundidos un instante pero luego sus miradas cambiaron a unas llenas de maldad mientras sonreían entre sí.

ڮ

Orión y Danaé salieron del mini-súper, Orión venía leyendo un comic recién comprado y Danaé cargaba el "Regalo" para los señores Cruz; llegaron al estacionamiento camino a su auto cuando Orión dio un paso fuera de la línea amarilla del piso y un auto pasó casi sobre él, de no ser porque Danaé soltó lo que estaba cargando para jalar a Orión fuera del camino de ese auto, éste solo sintió el jalón pero ni así despegó la vista de su preciado comic. El auto siguió su camino sin detenerse, al sentir la mirada reprobatoria de Danaé, Orión por fin levantó la vista y la miró viéndolo enojada.

– ¿Te das cuenta de que por poco y no terminas tu comic?– Le dijo Danaé levantando neciamente la bolsa del piso.

– ¿Eh, Por qué?– Preguntó Orión sin entender.

–Porque ese auto por poco te arrollaba… de no ser porque te jalé a un lado– Dijo Danaé apuntando al auto que se alejaba.

–…Hey, se parece a nuestro auto– Dijo Orión divertido sin hacer caso a que casi lo mataban.

ڮ

Ann y Alejandro iban sentados en el asiento de atrás, muertos de miedo y sin despegar la vista de esos dos criminales delante de ellos; iban en silencio, el aire dentro del auto era tenso y lúgubre.

– ¡Aquí nos bajamos!– Dijo por enésima vez la joven, ganándose de nuevo una mirada asesina de los dos tipos de adelante.

ڮ

– ¡No, no! ¡No puede ser, los perdí, andan sueltos!– Decía Orión corriendo en círculos en donde el auto estaba hace rato.

– ¡Sin pánico, sin pánico!– Decía Danaé peor que Orión, tirada en el piso, abrazándose las piernas y repitiendo eso una y otra vez.

ڮ

El auto se estacionó en una tienda de abarrotes cerca de la autopista, el tipo de la argolla bajó del auto y llegó a los abarrotes, el tipo del tatuaje estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza descansando en el respaldo del asiento del conductor. El azabache volteó a un lado suyo y vio a una patrulla estacionada cerca del lugar, apretó la mano de la joven y ésta volteó a verlo, con los ojos Alejandro le indicó la patrulla y el rostro de Ann se iluminó de nuevo, Alejandro miró ahora al tipo del tatuaje y como pudo le dio a entender a la joven que vigilara que éste no volteara a verlo, Ann asintió y no perdió de vista al matón delante de ella. Alejandro empezó a mover la cabeza y la mano libre para llamar la atención de los policías que estaban dentro de la patrulla, pero éstos no parecían verlo, estaban muy ocupados de perezosos como para esforzarse en mover un poco la vista. Al no obtener resultados, Alejandro empezó a hacer señas obscenas y con esto no tardó en ganarse la atención de los policías, fue cuando sintió que Ann lo jalaba de la mano, se detuvo y al voltear vio que el del tatuaje había volteado de lado, era probable que pudiera verlos de reojo así que esperaron a que se volteara de nuevo, cuando lo hizo, fue ahora la joven quien siguió con las señas a los policías.

–Oye, mira eso– Dijo el policía del lado del piloto.

– ¿Pero qué se han creído?– Dijo el otro molesto.

Ann y Alejandro empezaron a sacarles la lengua y a burlarse de ellos en silencio, pararon un momento cuando el tipo de la argolla llegó al auto con una bolsa negra y el otro encendió el motor, pero empezaron de nuevo mientras se retiraban del lugar.

–Así que creen que se pueden burlar de nosotros e irse tan fácil, ¿Eh?– Dijo el policía que conducía.

– ¡Por ellos!– Dijo el otro cuando la patrulla arrancó también.

La patrulla alcanzó al auto donde estaban Ann y Alejandro, les hizo señales con las luces a los dos ladrones y no tuvieron más opción que orillarse y esperar que no sospecharan nada.

–Un solo sonido y los mato – Dijo secamente el del tatuaje en el cuello estacionando el auto a la orilla del camino.

– ¿Pasa algo, oficial?– Dijo el de la argolla despreocupado.

–Ustedes dos, abajo– Dijo el policía a Ann y Alejandro, llegando con ellos por el lado del copiloto y de Alejandro.

– ¡Ya lo oyeron!– Dijo Ann mega feliz empujando a Alejandro para que bajara.

– ¿Bajo qué cargos?– Dijo el del tatuaje asomándose para ver al policía.

–De la policía nadie se burla, así que nos los llevamos detenidos– Dijo el policía abriendo la puerta de Ann para sacarlos.

–Son buenos chicos, solo estaban jugando– Dijo el del tatuaje maldiciendo por dentro.

–Si son tan buenos los dejaran libres pronto, sigan su camino– Dijo el otro policía jalando a Ann para meterla a la patrulla, a Alejandro lo detenía el otro policía del hombro.

Cuando los separaron de más, las esposas se hicieron notar y los policías los miraron extrañados, los maleantes, al descubrir también las esposas y no queriendo dar explicaciones de algo que no sabían, encendieron el auto y se dieron a la fuga al acto.

– ¡Oigan alto!– Gritó el policía que detenía a Ann.

– ¡Tengo sus placas, vamos!– Dijo el otro oficial caminando hacia la patrulla y jalando a Alejandro con él.

– ¡Que bueno que llegaron, oficiales!– Dijo Alejandro siendo empujado por el policía.

–Sí, esos tipos robaron nuestro auto y querían… ¡Oigan, ¿Pero qué hacen?!– Dijo Ann al notar que los estaban metiendo a la patrulla como si ellos también fueran ladrones.

– ¡Ellos son los malos!– Dijo Alejandro mientras le bajaban la cabeza para que se metiera a la patrulla.

El policía piloto llamó a otra unidad y dio las placas del auto que había huido y la dirección a donde iban, ya que colgó les dijo a los otros dos esposados:

– ¿Creyeron que se salvarían con eso?– Dijo enojado mientras encendía el motor del auto.

– ¿Qué?–

–Buen intento pero no podrán engañarnos– Dijo el otro policía viéndolos por el espejo retrovisor– Ustedes son los que se escaparon hace tres días– Dijo sacando un recorte de periódico para que lo vieran Ann y Alejandro, en él había unos tipos que extrañamente se parecían mucho a ellos, pero era de torpes pensar que eran las mismas personas, los esposados abrieron los ojos como platos.

Ann y Alejandro se miraron preocupados, era obvio que pensaban que ellos eran los de ese recorte de periódico ¿Tanto lio podían hacer unos pedazos de fierro?

ڮ

–Una es una muchacha muy linda de pelo largo y negro, tiene ojos azules, muy azules– Decía

Orión a un guardia de seguridad de una tienda cercana a la gasolinera.

–El otro se parece a él pero en chiquito– Dijo Danaé señalando a Orión.

–Iban en un auto rojo de ultimo modelo, que por cierto no debe tener ni un solo rasguño o mi padre…– Dijo Orión pero se interrumpió al sentir un golpe por parte de Danaé– ¡Ah, si! Por favor encuéntrenlos– Pidió Orión recordando el verdadero problema.

–Bueno, no se mucho de eso– Dijo el guardia lo más desganado posible– Pero si yo fuera tan torpe para perder a dos niños dentro de un auto inmóvil, iría con la policía, ¡Hey, señora, su perro no puede hacer eso aquí!– Dijo el guardia de seguridad yendo con una señora con un perro haciendo en la puerta de la tienda, olvidándose por completo del problema de Orión y Danaé.

– ¿Qué hacemos?– Dijo Danaé preocupada viendo a Orión.

– ¡Vamos a la policía!– Dijo Orión empujando a Danaé hacia la calle, con suerte encontrarían quien les diera un aventón.

ڮ

– ¡Adentro!– Dijo el policía abriendo la celda donde entrarían Ann y Alejandro.

– ¡No, por favor, otra vez no!– Gritó Ann aferrada al garrafón del agua, no ayudando para nada en su situación.

– ¡Muévanse!– Dijo el policía perdiendo los estribos.

– ¿Qué, ya? ¿Ya es la hora?– Dijo Alejandro fingiendo ver la hora en un reloj de muñeca imaginario.

– ¡Entren de una vez!– Gritó el policía con una venita en la frente y al acto ambos entraron sumisos y callados– Este trabajo no me paga lo que me merezco– Susurró el policía cerrando con llave la celda y alejándose de ellos lo mas posible.

–… Tres días…– Dijo Alejandro con la cara entre los barrotes de la celda–… Tres días…–Repitió

sin cambiar de posición– En menos de tres días ya hemos estado en la cárcel dos veces– Dijo empezando a golpearse la frente contra el barrote más cercano.

Aunque apenas eran como las cuatro de la tarde pero tanta acción había cansado a ambos, por lo que se sentaron en el piso junto a los barrotes bostezando un poco; pronto se fueron quedando dormidos en esa misma posición; antes de dormirse por completo, Alejandro sintió que Ann se dejaba caer suavemente sobre él, al voltear a verla vio que la joven ya estaba profundamente dormida, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y apoyó su cabeza en la de Ann y también se quedó dormido.

ڮ

– ¡Ah! Y aquella vez que metí a Alejandro en el canasto de la ropa sucia para que se lo llevaran a la lavandería y así se perdiera… tampoco era de verdad– Seguía lamentándose Orión al recordar que cuando Alejandro había nacido, él no lo quería y había intentado deshacerse de él por todo los medios posibles.

–Ya cállate– Dijo por enésima vez Danaé, más que harta por todo lo que venia diciendo su "Dulce novio".

Ambos iban caminando a horillas de la carretera, pues nadie les había dado un aventón en auto, ya llevaban más de una hora caminando y la carretera parecía eterna; incluso parecía haber agua en el pavimento a causa del fuerte sol.

–Y cuando amarré su carrito de bebe al camión de la basura para que se lo llevaran… también fue sin querer– Seguía hablando Orión más para él mismo.

–Ya, cállate...– Claro que el azabache no iba a callarse.

–Y también la vez que le pedí a Santa que se lo llevara de vuelta y lo metí en un saco rojo y…–

– ¡Oye!, mira– Dijo Danaé en parte para que Orión se callara y para que viera lo que estaba apuntando.

Orión miró a donde estaba apuntando una sorprendida Danaé y se sorprendió de igual modo al ver

lo que estaba frente a ellos.

– ¡Nuestro auto!– Gritó el azabache al ver lo mencionado.

Ambos corrieron esperanzados y aliviados a donde estaba su auto estacionado a unos metros al otro lado de la carretera. Dentro del auto estaban los dos que lo habían robado.

– ¡Los encontramos!– Se escuchó desde tras del auto, ambos ladrones dentro de éste voltearon extrañados.

ڮ

–Ustedes... afuera– Dijo un policía despertando a los dos esposados al azotar la puerta de la celda fuertemente contra la pared.

– ¡La rata aún está en la sala!– Gritó la joven despertando agitadamente.

–Levántese– Dijo el policía viéndolos con algo de rencor, segurito que era alguno de los policías que los arrestaron en una de las dos ocasiones.

– ¿Qué está pasando?– Dijo Alejandro levantándose torpemente por el sueño, Ann no estaba en mejor estado.

– ¡Somos libres!– Dijo Ann recobrando su animo y saliendo felizmente de la celda– Si yo bien sabia que yo no merecía estar aquí…– Antes de que pudiera salir Alejandro, Ann fue agarrada de la mano libre por el policía.

–Serán traspasados a otra cárcel… pobres diablos los que los recibirán– Dijo en susurro esto último.

– ¿Trasladados? ¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada– Dijo Alejandro tomando instintivamente uno de los barrotes de la celda, para no irse de ahí.

– ¡Porque aquí no los queremos! ¡Suéltate!– Dijo el oficial jalando con todas sus fuerzas a la joven para que Alejandro se soltara.

– ¡Oye, solo tengo dos brazos!–

– ¡Nunca, soy inocente!– Dijo Alejandro al oficial, apoyando un pie en otro barrote para hacer mayor fuerza.

– ¡Me lastiman!–

–¡Chiquillo malcriado, suéltate o yo mismo los sentaré en la silla eléctrica!– Gritó el policía apoyando ambos pies en la pared de un lado, logrando así, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, hacer que el azabache se soltara de golpe de su agarre y los tres se vinieran de frente hasta dar contra el piso.

– ¡No a la silla eléctrica!– Gritó Ann dando un salto para correr de nuevo a la celda de donde los habían sacado.

– ¡Ni lo pienses, niña!– Exclamó el policía jalándola de la mano libre para que no corriera.

Ann cayó de nuevo en el piso a causa del policía pero como no era de ella rendirse, aun estando en el piso, trató de llegar a la celda arrastrándose y pateando, pero aun y con todo ese esfuerzo, seguía esposada a un azabache que se negaba a cooperar, así que no tardó en ser inmovilizada por el policía, que se le aventó, literalmente, sobre ella, pateando de paso al pobre de Alejandro que él ya ni se estaba negando a nada. Pero como el azabache no estaba para aguantar a nadie, estiró la mano y tomó el pelo del primero que se le atravesó y empezó a jalar fuertemente, como desquitándose de todo lo que le había pasado, lastima que el largo pelo de Ann fue el que Alejandro tomó.

– ¡¿Pero que demonios está pasando aquí?!– Se escuchó una fuerte voz atrás de ellos.

Los tres en el piso detuvieron su escándalo y miraron al tipo que les había gritado, éste los veía con una venita en la frente mientras mordía ferozmente el cigarro que tenía en la boca mientras veía la escena delante de él.

– ¡Señor!– Dijo el policía tratando de llevarse la mano a la frente a forma de saludo a su superior, naturalmente no lo logró.

– ¿Qué significa esto?– Dijo el superior golpeando al piso con el pie y con los brazos cruzados.

–Solo estaba…– Dijo el policía levantándose de donde estaba, seguido de los otros dos– Tratando de trasladar a estos dos a la patrulla para llevarlos a la correccional– Dijo el policía simulando tener todo bajo control.

–Déjelo así, yo me encargaré de ellos personalmente– Dijo el superior tronándose los nudillos de forma amenazante, los dos menores tragaron en seco.

ڮ

–Por aquí los vimos– Dijo el tipo de la argolla en la nariz, dando indicaciones a Danaé y Orión, los cuatro en el auto de Orión.

–Pero como ya les dijimos, cuando nos acercamos a ellos abrieron la puerta y salieron corriendo– Empezó a contar su versión de la historia el tipo del tatuaje en el cuello– Creímos que alguien vendría al auto pero como no sabíamos qué hacer, decidimos tomar el auto para ir a buscarlos– Terminó de decir la mentirota el tipo del tatuaje en el cuello.

–Sí, no queríamos que les pasara algo malo, además, nadie vino al auto en todo el tiempo que esperamos– Añadió el tipo de la argolla en la nariz.

–No puedo creer lo miedosos que son esos dos, si solo era un mini-regaño, mi padre me matará– Dijo Orión tan angustiado como para no conducir él, por lo que Danaé era quien conducía según las instrucciones de los dos extraños sentados en la parte de atrás de auto, con Orión de copiloto.

Pero se preguntaran ¿Qué está pasando? Bueno, para no hacerla larga, al momento de que Orión y Danaé llegaron a su auto, lo primero que vieron fue a unos tipos raros dentro de él y ni rastro de los dos esposados, por lo que al acto sintieron que algo andaba mal y pidieron saber por Ann y Alejandro. Los dos ladrones de primero no entendieron ni pío de lo que decían esos dos, pero viendo que ellos eran los dueños del auto, decidieron cooperar con ellos en lo que fuera para no meterse en problemas, de por si la policía los buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo, sin mencionar que ya tenían las placas de este auto reportadas y muy probablemente también ya estaría reportado el auto como robado. Ahora estaban "Fingiendo" que habían visto a los dos niños; pues en realidad si los habían visto, ya que previamente Orión y Danaé, llenos de pánico, habían descrito a Ann y Alejandro, así que viendo que conocían a los dos niños que se les habían escapado, inventaron la mentira de antes para que les creyeran y aceptaran seguir sus indicaciones para "Encontrar a Ann y Alejandro". El verdadero plan era robarles sus cosas y el auto al azabache y a la muchacha.

–Antes de perderse de vista escuché que irían a algo del cementerio de tractores o algo así, será mejor ir ahí– Dijo el tipo del tatuaje en el cuello, discretamente sonrió a su compañero al ver cómo Danaé seguía al pie de la letra sus indicaciones.

El auto logró pasar entre las viejas puertas de fierro oxidado que daban entrada al cementerio de tractores; antes de que el auto pasara por completo un fierro logró rayar la pintura cerca del foco trasero.

– ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no?– Dijo irónica Danaé refiriéndose al rayón dado al auto– ¿Por qué Alejandro y Ann quisieron venir a un lugar como este para esconderse?– Dijo Danaé adentrándose mas al cementerio de tractores, viendo el terreno gris y oxidado.

–No lo sé– Dijo el tipo del tatuaje en el cuello, para luego sacar una pistola de sus pantalones– Pero averigüémoslo entrando a ese almacén abandonado– Dijo susurrándole a Orión en el oído y apuntándole en la cabeza.

Orión y Danaé tomaron una actitud seria al ver lo que estaba pasando, los dos ladrones sonrieron al ver que esos dos ya habían entrado en pánico, lastima que no sabían como reaccionaban esos dos ante el pánico.

–¡Waaa! ¡Nos secuestran!– Gritó Orión levantando las manos como si se estuviera entregando.

Pero como el auto tenía un techo, los brazos del azabache no se estiraron completamente, golpeando con los puños al tipo que le apuntaba con la pistola, haciendo que éste soltara la pistola tras el golpe y el arma cayera en el asiento donde estaba Orión.

– ¡Aah, mi ojo!– Gritó el tipo del tatuaje en el cuello tocándose desesperadamente su ojo lastimado.

Danaé por su parte, al escuchar el grito del otro, pisó el acelerador a fondo, pero como la palanca de velocidades estaba en reversa, en lugar de irse para delante, es estrellaron por la cajuela contra una enorme torre de partes de tractores y la cúspide de ésta empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro; si algo salía mal, la enorme pila se les vendría encima a los cuatro y los aplastaría.

– ¡Moriremos, moriremos!– Repetía Danaé con las manos en el rostro mientras todos veían balancearse la cima de esa torre.

Los cuatro soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que la torre dejó de balancearse y una vez a salvo los dos matones de atrás trataron de estrangular a los dos de adelante.

– ¡Par de mocosos ya me colmaron la paciencia!– Dijo el tipo del tatuaje tratando de llegar a los dos de adelante.

Pero éstos reaccionaron haciéndose para atrás, hacia el vidrio de adelante, lo cual activó las bolsas de aire de seguridad y al acto Orión y Danaé salieron disparados hacia los lados a gran distancia y fuera del auto; una vez fuera, la torre empezó a balancearse de un lado al otro hasta que perdió por completo el equilibrio y un motor de camión de hasta arriba de la torre cayó sobre el frente del auto, despedazando por completo el frente y doblando las puertas traseras; a causa de todo esto, Orión y Danaé salieron ilesos y los dos ladrones se quedaron atrapados dentro del auto, también ilesos. Orión y Danaé se levantaron sorprendidos de donde estaban sin dejar de ver fijamente a lo que quedaba del auto y una vez que vieron que los tipos de adentro estaban bien, Orión dijo:

–Danaé…– La mencionada pasó su vista del remedo de auto a Orión–… Creo que querían secuestrarnos– Dijo Orión sin dejar de ver a los tipos mega-furiosos dentro del auto.

ڮ

El oficial superior había llevado a los dos esposados a la sala de interrogatorios y luego de ver que ellos no eran los ladrones que buscaban, los devolvieron para enviarlos luego a otra cárcel, lejos muy lejos de ahí, pues aún no se comprobaba el por qué ellos estaban esposados; ya habían perdido la cuenta de los minutos que llevaban en esa celda. Minutos, horas, ¿Cuál era ya la diferencia?

– ¡Tenemos que hablar con el jefe de policías!– Se escuchó una voz cerca de las celdas, parecía muy desesperada.

– ¡Por favor, debemos encontrarlos!– Dijo otra voz a la par de la primera.

–El jefe no se encuentra aquí en este momento, así que no pueden pasar– Dijo enojada una voz de un policía.

– ¡Pero alguien debe ayudarnos, no puedo llegar a casa sin ellos, ME MATARAN!–

Con ese grito Alejandro se extrañó y jaló a Ann de donde estaban y fueron hacia la puerta de su celda, fue cuando otro grito se escuchó:

– ¡Les he dicho que no pueden entrar!– Se escuchó por unos pasillos que daban al cuarto de las celdas, Alejandro miró hacia donde creía que venía el ruido y enarcó una ceja al escuchar tanto alboroto.

– ¡Debo pedir ayuda!– Se escuchó una voz que, a pesar de ser terriblemente familiar y molesta, en esta ocasión Alejandro se alegró al extremo al reconocer la voz de su hermano mayor.

– ¡¿Orión?!– Dijo Alejandro tomando los barrotes de su celda– ¡Orión, soy yo!– Gritó Alejandro seguro de que su hermano lograría entrar hasta donde estaba él.

– ¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Ann.

– ¡Déjennos entrar!– Otra voz familiar se escuchó entre todo el alboroto.

– ¿Esa no era Danaé?– Preguntó la joven pegándose también a los barrotes de la celda.

– ¡Hey, aquí dentro!– Seguía gritando Alejandro ignorando a la joven de a su lado.

– ¡Ustedes guarden silencio!– Dijo un policía asomando la cabeza por el pasillo del alboroto, parecía hacer esfuerzo en detener algo.

– ¡De-bo en-trar!–

Se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Orión, luego de un rato el brazo de éste se vio por encima del policía y luego de otra queja por parte del policía, Orión entró mostrando por fin su rostro tras esa pared, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por quitar de su camino a ese policía que le impedía el paso.

– ¡Seguridad!– Gritó por enésima vez ese policía deteniendo con todo su cuerpo al azabache intruso.

Por un lado, Danaé se logró colar y una vez dentro derribó al policía por detrás y Orión logró brincar y pasar junto a la muchacha mayor, una vez los dos dentro y sin notar a los que estaban buscando dentro de la celda, llegaron al radio de comunicación entre las bases de policías.

– ¡May day, May day!– Empezó a gritar Orión aun cuando la radio estaba apagada– ¡A todas la unidades! ¡Perdimos a dos niños! ¡Envíen a todas las patrullas…!– Orión no terminó de hablar porque un policía se les aventó, literalmente, para evitar que siguieran junto a la radio.

– ¡Oye torpe, aquí estamos!– Gritó Alejandro haciendo que Orión, desde el suelo lo volteara a ver y su rostro se iluminara.

– ¡Hermanito, estás bien!, Hola, ¿Y tu novia?– Dijo Orión siendo volteado bocabajo por el policía para esposarlo.

–Con esto bastará– Dijo el policía victorioso sacando unas esposas del cinturón que llevaba, pero no logró terminar ya que Danaé lo tacleó y lo aventó lo más lejos que la pared se lo permitió.

– ¡Sáquennos de aquí!– Gritó la joven menor sacudiendo los barrotes de la celda.

Danaé tomó las llaves de todas las celdas del cinturón del policía derribado y empezó a leer la etiquetita de cada llave para ver cuál era la de la celda de los dos esposados.

–A-22, A-24... – Decía Danaé los números que veía en cada llave.

– ¡Tonta, estamos en una celda temporal, busca en las cuatro de color bronce!– Dijo Alejandro viendo que si solo había cuatro celdas aquí, debía ser alguna de la cuatro llaves de color diferente.

– ¡Dame eso!– Dijo Orión arrebatándole las llaves a Danaé.

– ¡No, déjame, yo puedo!– Dijo Danaé sin soltar las llaves.

– ¡Ya, dámelas! Yo lo haré desde aquí– Dijo Alejandro estirando el brazo lo más que pudo pero no logró atrapar las llaves.

– ¡Ya, yo lo haré!– Dijo Orión tomando por fin las llaves y leer las etiquetitas de cada una– ¡Es esta!– Dijo metiéndola en la ranura.

Al instante se escuchó el sonido del cerrojo y como una avalancha los dos de adentro salieron aliviadísimos por ser casi libres.

– ¡Alto!– Se escuchó detrás de ellos– ¡No se muevan!– Dijo uno de los tres policías que estaban tapando la única salida, apuntándoles con sus pistolas.

Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y al acto corrieron, pero a su modo, y en lugar de correr hacia la puerta, corrieron hacia la única otra puerta que quedaba, la que daba en dirección a las celdas donde estaban los ladrones y maleantes.

– ¡Oigan, no se metan por ahí!– Dijo uno de los policías corriendo junto con los otros dos atrás de ellos.

Adentro del pasillo de celdas:

– ¡Oye, amigo, sácame de aquí!– Dijo un tipo musculoso adentro de una celda.

– ¡Oye, sácame o te partiré en dos!– Amenazó otro también desde su celda.

Ann, Alejandro, Orión y Danaé corrían tratando de que no estuvieran al alcance de las manos que salían de las celdas, adentrándose cada vez más y sin saber a dónde iban.

– ¡Por aquí!– Gritó Alejandro y al acto todos giraron a la derecha, metiéndose todos en una celda que estaba vacía, tal vez la única.

Al poco rato los policías llegaron a la única celda donde brillaba los únicos puntos de colores a

causa de las ropas de los cuatro, sobretodo Ann; pero al tratar de abrir la puerta vieron que ésta estaba con llave, adentro estaban los cuatro pegados hasta la pared contraria y entre todo eso, vieron que el azabache mayor era quien tenía las llaves.

– ¡Oye, abre la puerta!– Dijo el tercer policía.

–Ni loco– Dijo Orión aferrándose más a las llaves.

–Abre o sino te irá muy mal– Dijo otro policía.

–Sí, ¿Creen que no tenemos otro juego de llaves?– Ante esto, todos se miraron preocupados.

–¡Pruébenlo!– Dijo Danaé tomando sorpresivamente las llaves de con Orión, éste solo abanicó sin poder recuperarlas– Aquí hay un total de una, dos, tres... bueno, hay muchas, ¡Ah! Son cuarenta– Dijo luego de ver que estaban enumeradas y que la ultima era la 40– No creo que tengan otro juego completo– Dijo acercándose un poco a la puerta.

– ¡Señor, aquí está el juego de llaves que solicitó!– Llegó gritando un joven oficial haciendo ruido a causa del montón de laves que traía consigo.

– ¡Ja! Ahora nos las pagaran todas– Dijo el primer policía tomando el segundo juego de llaves del joven oficial.

Danaé entrando tan en pánico como los otros tres, estiró el brazo sin las llaves y tomó las otras de las manos del policía.

– ¡Las tengo, las tengo!– Gritó Danaé corriendo hacia dentro de la celda, pero fue detenida de golpe por la otra mano, otro de los policías había logrado tomar el primer juego de llaves, pero Danaé no las soltaba, haciendo que la joven mayor estrellara de rostro entre los barrotes.

– ¡Yo las tengo, yo las tengo!– Gritó el policía que tenía el primer juego de llaves jalándola con todas sus fuerzas, y cada que hacia esto, Danaé recibía otro golpe en el rostro u hombro, pero no las soltaba.

Pronto Ann, Alejandro y Orión corrieron a ayudar a Danaé, al mismo tiempo que los policías ayudaban al suyo jalándolo de la cintura, creando más alboroto en pasillo de celdas. Orión tomó a Danaé de la cintura seguido de Alejandro abrazando al azabache mayor por la cintura y Ann jalando de la muñeca a Alejandro, pues las esposas no ayudaban mucho.

– ¡Suéltalas!– Dijo un policía jalando a todas sus fuerzas.

– ¡Suéltalas tú!– Gritó Orión apoyando un pie en los barrotes.

El griterío por parte de los maleantes dentro de sus celdas se hacía cada vez más fuerte, apoyando todos a los cuatro adentro de la celda.

– ¡Vamos!–

– ¡Demuestren que pueden contra esos oficialuchos!–

– ¡Sácame de aquí!– Todos hablaban a la vez que nadie entendía lo que decían.

Danaé tratando de jalar ella también, apoyó la otra mano en los barrotes para hacer fuerza, pero no soltó las llaves de esa mano y pronto otro policía las jaló pero tampoco logró quitárselas a la muchacha mayor. Ahora estaban jalando de ambas manos a Danaé, más de una vez se estrelló de frente en la puerta pero ni así soltaba las llaves de ninguna mano.

– ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!– Se escuchó desde el otro lado del pasillo, una voz que Ann y Alejandro ya habían escuchado antes.

– ¡Señor!– Dijeron todos los policías al unísono levantando la mano en señal de saludo al policía superior, soltando las llaves y haciendo que los cuatro dentro de la celda cayeran todos de espalda al suelo ¡Pero al menos tenían las llaves!

– ¡Quítense de encima!– Gritó Ann al ser aplastada por cuatro bultos arriba de ella.

– ¡¿Ahora qué rayos está pasando aquí, bola de incompetentes?!– Preguntó el policía superior caminando hacia la turba en esa celda, el mismo policía que llevó a Ann y Alejandro a la sala de

Interrogatorios; los cuatro dentro de la celda se levantaron como resorte.

– ¡Escóndeme!– Gritaron al mismo tiempo Ann y Alejandro mientras que se escondían atrás de los dos mayores, solo faltaba que ese superior los viera en ese pleito para que los condenaran a la silla eléctrica.

–Señor, esos dos mayores entraron por la fuerza a la zona de celdas y liberaron al otro par y luego los cuatro corrieron aquí dentro y ahora tienen dos juegos de llaves de todas las celdas– Informó un policía al policía superior.

–¿Cómo es posible que hayan perdido dos juegos de llaves con unos niños como...?– El policía superior se interrumpió al ver que los dos más pequeños, según ellos escondidos tras el azabache y la muchacha mayores, eran los mismo que había interrogado hace tiempo.

– ¿Ahora qué haremos?– Preguntó Ann viendo que estaban por traer otro juego de llaves para sacarlos de esa celda. Los tres voltearon a ver al azabache mayor.

–… Eh… éste es el plan– Dijo Orión susurrando y sin dejar de mirar a los cinco policías que estaban afuera de su celda–… Ellos quieren sacarnos posiblemente para recuperar sus llaves y es muy posible que después de lo que hemos hecho, nos quieran enviar a un reformatorio y para eso deben primero sacarnos de aquí…– Se cayó para tomar aire y luego seguir– Lo que yo sugiero es que…–

Orión susurró el resto del plan mientras un sexto oficial llegaba con las llaves para sacarlos de una buena vez de ahí. Las llaves llegaron y luego de introducir la llave que era a la cerradura, los seis policías entraron para atraparlos y llevarlos directamente al reformatorio más duro de todo el país.

–Los tenemos– Dijo el superior entrando de ultimo.

En cuanto llegaron con ellos, los cuatro se dejaron caer al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los policías se extrañaran por esa reacción.

– ¡Hey, levántense!– Dijo un policía tratando de levantar a Danaé, pero ésta parecía ser de

gelatina, se dejaba caer como si estuviera dormida, los otros hacían exactamente lo mismo y no podían levantarlos.

– ¡Sáquenlos de mi vista!– Dijo el superior cabreado.

Uno de los policías logró sentar a Alejandro pero éste dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, era difícil moverlos si actuaban de ese modo. Otro policía recogió los juegos de llaves de las celdas que les habían quitado; como no parecían querer levantarse, entre todos los cargaron y lograron sacarlos de las celdas. Para sacar a los esposados, dos policías cargaron a Ann bajo el brazo derecho y otros dos policías cargaron a Alejandro bajo el brazo izquierdo, así los dos esposados iban juntos; mientras, a Orión y Danaé también tuvieron que cargaron entre dos policías. De pronto, los cuatro abrieron los ojos y mordieron al policía que tuvieron más cerca, al sentir esos dientes clavados, los policías que los cargaban los soltaron y los cuatro cayeron al piso con un sonido seco. Al acto, los cuatro se levantaron como resorte y salieron corriendo del lugar, el plan de Orión había funcionado a la perfección; los policías reaccionaron y corrieron tras de ellos pero éstos ya llevaban ventaja, al llegar a la puerta la cerraron tras de ellos y la trabaron con la silla que encontraron más a la mano, al acto se escuchó un golpe del otro lado. Danaé se burló divertidísima al saber que habían chocado contra la puerta cerrada.

– ¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!– Dijo Orión escuchando cada vez más fuerte los golpes que daban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

–Vámonos– Dijo Alejandro jalando a Ann.

Los cuatro llegaron a la puerta que dividía al cuarto de las celdas con las oficinas, por la ventanita de la puerta los cuatro a fuerzas querían ver al mismo tiempo, aunque claro, al final solo uno lo logró y los otros tres le preguntaron a Orión lo que veía.

–Pues...– Dijo Orión viendo que había como diez oficinas con un policía en cada lado, más otros muchos caminando de un lado al otro y otros más en la entrada; eso sin contar a los que alcanzaba a ver afuera en sus patrullas–... No se ve difícil– Dijo al perder la cuenta de cuántos policías veía.

–Bien– Dijo Alejandro separándose un poco de esos tres– Lo que debemos hacer es salir de aquí sin llamar mucho la atención– Como si eso fuera tan fácil.

Se prepararon los cuatro y tras un suspiro abrieron la puerta a las oficinas.

–Hasta ahora todo bien– Dijo Danaé al ver que nadie los veía.

Pero al acto, una señorita volteó a verlos y luego siguió escribiendo algo en la computadora sin prestarles ni la más mínima atención; los cuatro entraron en pánico y cerraron la puerta de golpe.

– ¡Nos vio, ella nos vio!– Dijo Orión pegado de espaldas a la pared.

– ¡Sabe lo que hicimos, sabe que escapamos!– Dijo Ann llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza por la desesperación.

– ¡No debemos entrar en pánico! ¡Nada de pánico! ¡Nada de pánico! ¡Nada de...!– Exclamaba Alejandro a la par de todos.

– ¡Estaba pidiendo refuerzos!– Dijo Danaé sentándose en el piso y abrazando sus piernas, los ruidos de los policías encerrados no ayudaban mucho.

– ¡Silencio!– Dijo Orión creyendo escuchar a alguien acercarse, todos callaron y Orión se asomó de nuevo por esa ventanita– Nadie está viendo hacia acá– Dijo al ver que todos seguían con lo suyo.

–Tsk, ¿Que les dije? No debemos entrar en pánico– Dijo Alejandro según él bien calmado.

–Bien, salgamos– Dijo Ann empezando a empujar a Danaé y ésta empujando a Orión.

–Bien, aquí vamos– Dijo Alejandro siendo el último de los cuatro.

Orión abrió la puerta lentamente y de nuevo asomó la cabeza para ver a su alrededor.

–No hay moros en la costa– Susurró Orión al verlo todo despejado.

– ¿Y sí hay policías cerca?– Preguntó Danaé, Alejandro se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

– ¿Qué son "Moros"?– Preguntó Ann a Alejandro.

–Silencio– Dijo Orión– Vamos– Y acto seguido, abrieron la puerta por completo y salieron de ahí, escondiendo, claro, las esposas de Ann y Alejandro.

Empezaron a caminar precavidamente y mirando a todos lados; nadie, ni con los ojos cerrados, pasaba su mirada por donde ellos, pero ellos así no lo sentían y estaban con le corazón en la boca, estaban a unos cuantos metros de la salida cuando:

–Ustedes– Al acto los cuatro soltaron un grito de pánico y salieron corriendo de ahí, dejando a todos extrañados pero nadie intentó detenerlos–Sólo les iba a decir que no pisaran por donde ya había trapeado– Dijo el intendente a un hombre parado a un lado de él, ambos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron trabajando.

ڮ

Se encontraban los cuatro tirados en el piso atrás de un gran árbol y varios arbustos, todos trataban de recuperar el aliento; una vez que sus corazones se calmaron, los cuatro se levantaron para ya irse de una buena vez a casa, ya era de noche y seguro que ya los habían dado por desaparecidos. Gracias a la patrulla que trajo a lo esposados y a los ladrones que robaron el auto, ahora se encontraban más lejos de su casa que antes, por lo que debían apresurarse antes de que estuviera más oscuro.

–Larguémonos ya de aquí– Dijo Alejandro levantándose del pasto, Ann tuvo que seguirle.

–Oh, no, llegando a casa nuestro padre nos van a muerterizar a los cuatro– Dijo Orión pero lejos de decirlo preocupado, lo decía riéndose, cómo si se burlara de ellos mismos, ganándose tres miradas asesinas.

De nuevo y sin pensarlo, pasaron caminando cerca de la estación de policías de la que apenas habían escapado, estaban ya muy cansados por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que un auto se orillaba en la calle cerca de ellos.

–Ustedes– Al voltear y ver que era una patrulla lo primero que quisieron hacer fue correr.

– ¡Hijos!– Con este grito tan familiar, los cuatro se detuvieron y voltearon con la patrulla, dentro estaban los padres de Alejandro y Orión y los padres de Danaé.

ڮ

Estaban de nuevo en la estación de policías, pero esta vez no estaban en problemas, de hecho, Ann, Alejandro, Orión y Danaé estaban siendo felicitados por todos los policías que estaban ahí, incluyendo a los que habían mordido y a los que casi volvían locos de la desesperación, ¿Qué estaba pasando? La respuesta a esta pregunta hacía justicia a todo lo que estos cuatro habían vivido:

Luego de perder todas las uñas esperando a sus hijos, los señores Cruz salieron a buscarlos en el auto, llamaron infinidad de veces a los celulares de los cuatro, pero ningún infeliz contestó las llamadas; pensando lo peor fueron con la policía, quienes les informaron que su auto había sido reportado como robado pero gracias a una llamada anónima ya se había encontrado, abandonado en un cementerio de tractores. Al llegar a la dirección indicada para identificar el auto y luego del infarto del señor Cruz por ver solo medio auto suyo; los padres de Alejandro y Orión, y los policías encontraron dentro de la parte buena del auto a dos personas, las cuales pidieron a gritos que los sacaran de ahí, rogando porque los alejaran de ciertos jóvenes que habían prometido volver por el auto. Una vez que identificaron a los dos ladrones y que éstos describieran a los dos jóvenes que se habían encontrado dentro del auto y luego a los otros dos que los hicieron acabar en ese auto destrozado; los padres supieron por lo que sus hijos y sus amigas habían pasado, entonces empezó la búsqueda de los cuatro, naturalmente que ya no era para regañarlos, sino por la preocupación de los padres por saber si estaban bien y para felicitarlos por la captura de dos de los ladrones en la lista de buscados.

Llegaron a la estación de policías donde los dos menores habían estado la primera vez, en la cual les dijeron que en la estación hermana había cuatro jóvenes con esas descriptivas, los padres de Danaé ya estaban también ahí reportando a su única hija como extraviada, por lo que los padres Cruz y los de Danaé fueron en una patrulla a la otra estación, esperanzados por encontrar a sus hijos y a las otras dos muchachas; a pesar de toda la nueva información que les dieron a los señores Cruz, ellos no se enteraron de las esposas que mantenían unidos a Ann y a Alejandro; luego de mucho buscar por fin encontraron a los cuatro caminando cerca de la estación de policías. El seguro del auto pagaría los daños, y por si eso no alcanzaba, la generosa gran recompensa dada a los cuatro jóvenes por la captura de los malos ayudaría un poco; luego de tres días de infierno, por fin Ann, Alejandro, Orión y Danaé se sentían aliviados y junto a los padres de los azabaches y de Danaé, se fueron de ahí a sus casas, los tres en el asiento trasero del ahora único auto del señor Cruz, y Danaé con sus padres en su propio auto; todo resuelto, solo un pequeño problema, Ann y Alejandro seguían esposados, pero luego de todo lo que habían pasado, una noche más esposados no era nada.

Al llegar al hogar de los Cruz, Alejandro se ofreció llevar a Ann a casa, los padres Cruz aceptaron a condición de que Orión los acompañara, se notaba que no habían aprendido la lección de no dejar a Orión a cargo; ya que sus padres subieron las escaleras, los tres fueron al cuarto del azabache menor donde pasarían la noche los esposados mientras demandaban a Orión que buscara la bendita llave.

ڮ

Se encontraban en el parque cercano a su casa, junto a una de las bancas del parque que se encontraba junto a un pequeño río, el mismo lugar donde todo este caos había empezado; estaban reunidos Ann, esposada todavía a Alejandro, Orión con la llavecita rosa con brillitos que parecía brillar aún más con el sol; y Danaé; esperando el momento en que los dos menores fueran ya libres.

–Ya, ¿Qué esperamos?– Preguntó Ann impaciente– Tú nos hiciste venir aquí a los cuatro, ¿Qué pasa?– Dijo Ann a Alejandro.

–Bien, bien, tsk, impaciente– Dijo Alejandro estirando la mano libre para que Orión le diera la llave, éste se la dio de buena gana y Ann aplaudió alegremente ¡Aleluya!

– ¡Sí, por fin! ¡Vamos, vamos!– Pedía Ann mientras brincaba un poco.

– ¿Ya quieres ser libre?– Preguntó Alejandro tranquilamente.

– ¡Sí!– Obvio contestó Ann.

– ¿Quieres que te libere primero?– Volvió a preguntar Alejandro con esa misma calma.

– ¡Como sea, pero ya!– Respondió Ann cada vez más impaciente.

– ¿Quieres ser mi novia?– Pidió Alejandro sonriendo.

– ¡Sí a todo, pero…!– Ann se cayó al procesar la pregunta.

Ante la pregunta, Orión y Danaé se sorprendieron y se miraron mega felices por haber sido testigos de algo que se creía imposible; antes de que Ann pudiera decir algo, Alejandro le liberó de la muñeca y luego a él mismo y al acto las esposas cayeron al suelo con un sonido que a Ann le pareció eterno.

– ¡Sí! Sabía que te gustaba Ann– Dijo Orión apuntando a su hermano, rompiendo el momento.

– ¡Qué lindo!– Chilló Danaé con sus dos manos en la boca.

Ann miró a los dos mayores y luego a Alejandro y les sonrió felizmente y una vez libre levantó los brazos para colgarse dulcemente del cuello de Alejandro y darle un dulce beso en los labios.

– ¡Pero claro que quiero, tonto!– Le respondió Ann abrazándolo más fuerte, Alejandro también la abrazó dulcemente por la cintura y Ann le regaló otro beso en la mejilla.

–Quién diría que esas esposas los unieron… literalmente– Dijo Danaé con una sonrisa en sus labios– ¿Verdad, Orión?– Dijo viendo ahora a su propio novio.

– ¡Sí yo ya lo sabía, yo hice lo mismo!– Dijo Orión agachándose para agarrar las esposas del suelo– Aunque yo no fui tan orgulloso, hermanito–

– ¿Así que tú también tuviste que aguantar a un tonto antes de tu final feliz, Danaé?– Preguntó Ann a su nueva mejor amiga.

–Hombres...– Contestó Danaé divertida – Así que, Orión… ¿En qué trabajas? – Por fin se respondería esa duda.

– Trabajo de gerente supervisando el filtro de residuos finos en la purificación de Agua en una

planta Hidráulica– Presumió intelectualmente su trabajo el azabache mayor mientras seguía jugando con esas esposas.

– ¿Así que limpias las rejas metálicas que filtran el agua?– Preguntó Alejandro molestándolo.

–No lo molestes, un trabajo es un trabajo- Dijo Ann defendiendo a Orión– Además, ahí encontró la bendita llave– En eso un sonido peculiar se escuchó junto a Orión, los tres voltearon y casi no creían lo que veían ¡Orión estaba esposado de una mano a un hidrante de agua!

–Esto... ¿Podrían pasarme la llave?– Pidió Orión jalando un poco de la cadenita de las esposas.

–… Ann, ¿Quieres ir por un helado?– Invitó Alejandro a su nueva novia.

–Sólo si tú lo pagas– Dijo Ann sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Alejandro por la cintura, éste pasó su brazo por el cuello de la muchacha y se giraron para irse de ahí.

–O-oigan... – Empezó a decir Orión– No se vallan– Pidió entrando en pánico.

Ann volteó sin dejar de caminar y sonrió dulce y divertidamente a Orión pero no dio señales de querer regresar, Alejandro también volteó y se despidió con una mano y con la otra mostró la llavecita rosa con brillitos, tampoco se regresaría por su Hermanito.

– ¿Danaé?– Preguntó Orión viendo como su novia también se iba.

Ésta se despidió mandándole un beso pero tampoco se regresó ni un poquito a ayudarlo; pronto Orión se vio solo con un hidrante de agua como única compañía.

–… Hola, ¿Cómo estás?– Dijo Orión al hidrante–… ¡Oh, cierto!– Dijo como recordando algo.

Metió su mano por el cuello de la playera y de ahí sacó una cadenita, de ella colgaba una pequeña llave con agarradera redonda y con punta en forma de desarmador de cruz. Sonrió divertido y se sacó la cadena del cuello para luego utilizar esa llave en la esposas, en un santiamén se vio libre del hidrante; todo este tiempo había tenido una copia de la llave de las esposas, al parecer no era tan tonto como se creía.

– ¿Qué haré con ellas?– Se preguntó Orión liberando las esposas del hidrante– ¡Ah, ya sé! Espero que Danaé no esté muy lejos– Y así, salió corriendo en busca de su propia aventura con esas esposas.

FIN (¿ ?)


End file.
